Shinobi Force
by kurai-sho
Summary: siempre que la maldad llegue al mundo habran de alzarse para defender a las personas inocentes de sus garras perversas, como un equipo uniendo su poder harian frente siempre a todo mal delante de ellos, luchando hasta el fin de la batalla


Oh sí, no están leyendo mal si es una historia que nadie vio venir esto y estoy seguro de eso, bueno seguro se preguntan que diablos se trae este entre manos ahora, pues como leyeron en el sumary si es que lo hicieron esta es una historia nueva aunque no es nada que vaya a entrar en mi rol de historias como tal, esto es en toda la extensión de la palabra un especial de un solo capítulo… y vaya que capítulo son 50 hojas de word! Me volví loco al escribir esto sin duda pero que puedo decir tenía tanto en mente que debía sacarlo o me quedaba con la selección de que me faltó algo, ahora esta idea nació hace tiempo cuando alguien me pidió una historia de este tipo y si bien no pude hacer un fic como tal si pude hacer esto que espero les guste despues de todo es un crossover que siempre quise hacer y dicho eso sólo me queda decir una cosa… It`s Morphing Time… siempre quise decir eso XD

— _mmmmmm _— personaje hablando  
— (_mmmmmm)_— personaje pensando  
— _mmmmmm)_— Kaguya hablando  
— (_mmmmmm)_— Kaguya pensando

**Renuncia de derechos**: Todo aqui tiene su respectivo duelo, yo no tengo nada de esto y de ninguna manera estoy tratando de convencer a aun abogado para lograr quedarme con los derechos de nada... solo son rumores

* * *

La ciudad de Konoha, una gran urbe moderna y extensa plagada de personas que van de un lado a otro cumpliendo con los deberes de su vida, un modelo de lo que una ciudad actual debe ser siempre eficiente y claro, con algunos fallos en ciertos aspectos pero era algo que se podía esperar en toda ciudad después de todo ninguna era perfecta y por eso mismo su actual alcalde, Hatake Kakashi era el encargado se administrar todo en su ciudad más aún cuando el célebre Festival de otoño estaba tan cerca , una noche especial pues era cuando se celebraba el solsticio de verano que este año estaba por coincidir con un aniversario más de la derrota de aquel maligno que había llegado al mundo a causar caos y destrucción, según la leyenda había caído de las estrellas llegando desde la luna con la forma de una bella mujer de cabello blanco y cuernos semejantes a orejas de conejo, bella por fuera sin duda, una de las mujeres más hermosas pero por dentro un monstruo que buscaba una sola cosa, esclavizar a la humanidad y hacer con ellos un ejército para conquistar más mundos en los confines del espacio, pero nunca logró su cometido gracias a la familia Senju, una de las familias fundadoras de la ciudad junto a los Uchiha, pelearon contra ella usando un poder que nadie nunca pudo entender o volver a ver derrotando a la mujer, Kaguya la infame diosa conejo , aquella mujer fue sellada en algún sitio para que jamás diera problemas a nadie mientras que los humanos tenían vidas felices y en armonía de nuevo, habría sido magnífico tener a las familias fundadoras en la celebración pero lamentablemente eso era imposible pues ambas familias habían sucumbido al paso del tiempo y ahora en Konoha solo quedaba un Uchiha, quien no era la persona más sociable del mundo y por parte de los Senju, bueno estaba la última miembro de la familia, una bella mujer de nombre Tsunade quien pese a estar ya en los 50 se mantenía tan joven, algunos decían que era un regalo por lo que sus ancestros hicieron en el pasado y otros tantos que eran las cirugías plásticas que se llegó a hacer, nadie pudo demostrar nada de eso asique su aspecto seguía siendo un misterio, Kakashi suspiro una vez más antes de volver a sus deberes después de todo la ciudad no se iba a preparar sola para el festival, sólo deseaba que nada malo pasará después de todo habían estado pasando esos ataques, extraños sujetos con aspecto humano que escondían debajo de ellos a monstruos horribles que buscaban destruir la ciudad, nadie sabía quienes eran o quien les enviaba, pero cuando la oscuridad pareció llegar a Konoha un rayo de luz llegó desde la cima del monumento a sus grandes líderes, cayendo sobre la ciudad como el estandarte de un mejor mañana, Kakashi sonrió bajo su bufanda al pensar en ellos y en su ardua labor, quizá ya casi no había Senju o Uchiha, pero los tenían a ellos.

— _Kakashi-sama, están atacando el centro de la ciudad son esas cosas blancas _— dijo la asistente de Kakashi entrando por la puerta con su traje sastre ajustado y una mirada de preocupación en sus bellos ojos rojos que veían al alcalde con apremio.

— _Debí saber que no darían tregua, Kurenai que la policía este lista para evacuar supongo que ya no deben de tardar _— a las palabras del hombre de cabello gris su asistente sacó su celular antes de marcar el número mientras una columna de humo se comenzaba a ver saliendo desde el centro de la ciudad.

En la zona del caos las personas gritaba mientras corrían alejándose lo más rápido que podían de esos seres blancos, parecían personas o intentos de eso, pues la mitad de sus cuerpos parecía estar medio derretida como si ellos mismos estuvieran hechos de alguna clase de arcilla blanca, sus ojos eran amarillos, sus bocas sonrientes estaban llenas de dientes afilados y se movían de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar a las personas, una niña pequeña cayó al suelo y uno de esos monstruos corrió a ella, su mano derecha fue al frente casi pareciendo una especie de estaca con la que buscaba acabar con la vida de la niña, pero en el último segundo saliendo desde arriba de un auto llegó, una figura veloz apareció volando por el aire para clavar una poderosa patada a la cara del ser que cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras el joven quedaba de pie frente a él, usaba un pantalón sencillo parecido a los que usan quienes practican artes marciales una versión de calle de un dogi seguramente, de color verde esmeralda y una camisa de manga larga de tonos verde oscuros, su cabello negro estaba cortando en forma de tazón y sus cejas eran demasiado espesa para ser reales, estaba firme al frente con una mano extendida en una invitación a la batalla contra aquel ser en el suelo —_ deja de molestar a los pequeños, pelea con alguien de tu tamaño, corre rápido yo te cuido _— la niña agradeció al chico de verde antes de salir corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad, más allá otro de esos seres estaba cayendo al suelo después de potente derechazo que recibió en el estómago de parte de la chica de cabello rosado, usaba un short de lycra negro debajo de una falda beige, tenía una camisa amarilla sobre ella y una diadema roja en el cabello —_ creo que a Lee le gusta mucho lo dramático _— decía la chica se cabello rosado y ojos verdes antes de ver como una chica de vestido morado daba un giro alrededor de otro de esos seres casi como si fiera una bailarina de ballet para conectar su patada en la espalda del monstruo que cayó al suelo, era hermosa con un cabello rubio largo y ojos azules, —_ ya sabes como es Lee Sakura lo de el es el drama y mira que yo soy la que estudia teatro _— comentó la rubia antes de que ambas vieran volar por el aire otro de esos seres blancos todo goleado pues había sido tomado por aquel joven de cabello castaño y camisa blanca que de algún modo hacia juego con sus ojos color perla, usaba un sobrio pantalón de vestir negro y sus manos estaban extendidas al frente dejando en claro que el había sido el responsable de eso —_ Ino, Sakura dejen de decir eso, ven se va a poner mas raro de nuevo y donde diablos se metió Naruto lo han visto? _— ninguna de las chicas supo que decir a esa pregunta cuando desde el interior de un edificio un ventanal estalló y otro de esos seres cayó desde el segundo piso justo cuando el caía, aterrizó sobre un auto dañado aplastando el techo mientras veía a sus amigos, su cabello rubio desordenado, esa chaqueta naranja y negro, los pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa negra lo decían todo.

— _Aquí estoy ya Neji no llores por mi _— decía el rubio sonriente logrando que el aludido sólo negara, si a Lee le gustaba el drama claro pero a Naruto le encantaban las cosas espectaculares y está clase de entrada era algo que obviamente el haría.

— _Algún día vas a dejar de hacer eso Naruto?_ — pregunto Sakura viendo al rubio quien sólo le regreso una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes y que de algún modo junto a esas marcas de bigotes en la cara parecían darle un toque bastante agresivo.

— _Porque lo haría es muy divertido además viste la cara de Neji, esta muy celoso de mi genial entrada jajaja _— el rubio esquivo el ataque de uno de esos seres blancos antes de tomarlo de la muñeca para hacerlo girar, clavó un par de golpes en su torso antes de dar un giro sobre el mismo saltando y dando una gran patada a la cara de aquel ser que cayó al suelo para comenzar a diluirse en el mismo como si se estuviera derritiendo.

— _Soy yo o esto parece demasiado fácil _— mencionó Ino antes de ser regañada por Sakura pues siempre que alguien decía eso las cosas se ponían demasiado peligrosas, como la última vez cuando lo dijo Lee y acabaron sepultados en una cueva por varios días.

— _Chicos… creo que tenemos un problema _— la voz de Lee llamo la atención de todos al frente, por la calle principal se podía ver como el suelo se abría para dejar salir del mismo a más, muchos más de esos seres blancos que ya eran fácilmente cien, Sakura fulmino a Ino con la mirada y está sólo pudo susurrar un "lo siento"

Poco a poco el regimiento de seres blancos estaba avanzando hasta ellos mientras todos veían a Naruto quien seguía sobre el auto viendo la situación frente a ellos, —_ supongo que huir no está en las opciones verdad? _— pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa en ese intento de broma que sólo le ganó un "baka ponte serio" de parte de Sakura además de un ademán con el puño derecho indicando que lo pensaba golpear después, sonrió nervioso al ver eso, estaba seguro de que después iba a sufrir al menos un poco — _bueno… vamos a ponernos serios de una vez! _— los hombres blancos atacaron corriendo en contra de ellos mientras Naruto y compañía los sacaban, en la mano derecha de cada uno una especie de pergamino pequeño estaba siendo sostenido entre sus dedos dejando ver esos bordes de color dorado, los hombres blancos sólo llegaban corriendo sobre ellos haciendo que se separaran, —_ chakra elemental, poder liberado! _— gritaron los chicos mientras extendían los pergaminos, Lee estaba al frente de todos y uniendo sus manos sobre el pergamino las separó* en la mano derecha estaba el pergamino mientras la izquierda jalaba el mismo extendiéndolo al frente de el, era de color verde y con símbolos extraños de color dorado en el mismo que brillaron con fuerza antes de que el pergamino explotará en una lluvia de chispas verdes, las chispas de energía volaron por el aire, antes de envolver a Lee uniéndose a su cuerpo, su ropa brillo antes de cambiar y romperse como si fuera un cristal verde que salía por el aire mostrando un traje de algún material muy ceñido como spandex, estaba ahora sobre todo su cuerpo mientras esa botas blancas aparecían junto a sus guantes del mismo color ambos con los bordes en color negro, sobre el cara de Lee brotó desde abajo un trozo de metal parecido a una estrella ninja que giro sobre su cara antes de volverse un visor negro que cubrió sus ojos con una gran estrella shuriken de tres pintas cayendo dos a los lados se su nariz y una quedando sobre su frente, su boca fue cubierta por dos placas grises semejantes a planchas pequeñas que lo protegían de golpes antes de que el casco se formara con los restos de ese "cristal" verde, sobre su pecho y un chaleco apareció siendo de color gris con un kanji brillando en su espalda "tenacidad" la figura de un toro pareció envolver a Lee antes de soltar un bufido uniéndose al chaleco quedando sólo una especie de adorno con la forma de la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, el chico de verde abrió las piernas y alzando su puño al frente soltó un golpe antes de finalizar el cambio quedando listo para todo — _ Green ranger listo para aplastarlos con el espíritu de la juventud _— exclamo antes de azotar su pie contra el suelo rompiendo el concreto.

Del otro lado Sakura e Ino estaban saltando una contra la otra eludiendo a los hombres blancos antes de que la rubia tomará su pergamino a la altura de su cintura dando un elegante giro al extenderlo, era de color morado claro y los mismos vivos en dorado brillaron en el, las chispas envolvían su cuerpo al girar mientras toda su ropa se rompía y era reemplazada por un traje de un suave tono de morado que como el de Lee se ceñia a su cuerpo remarcando su figura femenina, por eso mismo en su cinturón blanco nació una falda del mismo color, sus botas eran de tacón corto y de color blanco como sus guantes que tenían esos mismos bordes negros , el rostro de Ino fue cubierto por algo que parecía un pequeño abanico de batalla que se volvía el visor negro antes de que una sola placa fuera a su boca cubriendo la misma antes de que el casco apareciera, Ino seguía dando ese giro antes de detenerse señalando al frente, el chaleco apareció siendo un poco más corto que el de Lee demostrando un estilo más femenino, la figura de un felino, un gran gato apareció soltando un gruñido antes de unirse a Ino quedando ese adorno como cabeza de gato en su hombro, la rubia abrió un poco las piernas al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos con elegancia, en su espalda se podía ver el Kanji de "lealtad" —_ listos para ser deslumbrados por la derrota, la Purple ranger les dar a un gran show _— los hombres blancos sólo daban pasos alrededor de ella mientras Sakura estaba golpeando todo lo que estaba en su camino, lanzando fuertes golpes que hacían a más de uno caer al suelo cuando dio un salto y extendió el pergamino al girar en el aire que de hecho era de color rosa pálido con esas inscripciones, brillo y como los previos se volvió un mar de chispas rosadas que abrazo a Sakura al tiempo que ella caía al suelo de manera elegante como una gran gimnasta, su traje era rosa como su cabello y al igual que con Ino el mismo abanico cubrió sus ojos aunque de forma invertida con el lado amplio hacia abajo, la placa de metal cubrió su boca cuando estaba en el suelo agachada, se puso de pie alzando los puños antes de ponerse en guardia como la campeona de karate que era, su falda era corta como la de Ino y sus botas tenían los mismos vivos de color oscuro, su chaleco apareció entre chispas mostrando el kanji de "sabiduría" en su espalda, la figura de un gran corcel la envolvió antes de relinchar uniéndose a ella para dar paso a ese vestigio de rostro sobre su hombro —_ no tienen idea de donde se metieron, la Pink ranger les dejara unas cuantas clases _— y Sakura dio un par de pasos al frente haciendo a todos retroceder.

Los seres blancos estaban avanzando en contra de Neji quien con toda la elegancia del mundo sólo se quedó firme con sus manos en su pecho donde sostenía el pergamino que abrió al frente como si fuera una línea recta desatando el poder, chispas blancas daban vueltas a su alrededor antes de que su ropa se volviera el mismo traje que todos aunque su color blanco casi reflejaba la pureza y se unía a sus botas y guantes separado sólo por esos bordes negros, sobre el rostro de Neji aparecía el shuriken de tres puntas quedando inclinado a un lado siendo una punta sobre su mejilla izquierda la otra sobre el borde de su frente y su sien, y la final sobre su ojo derecho, el visor apareció junto a las placas gemelas sobre la boca dando ese aspecto de esquina justo cuando el casco se materializaba, aún estaba cruzado de brazos pero eso no importó para la aparición del chaleco gris, a su espalda la figura de un gran águila apareció surgiendo del kanji de "honor" en su espalda, soltó un canto fuerte antes de ser una con Neji quedando su cabeza sobre su hombro antes de que el joven diera un paso al frente antes de abrir las piernas alzando las manos a sus lados con sus palmas al frente —_ atacar de este modo es traidor y ruin, su destino será la derrota porque el White ranger los vencerá _— las palabras de Neji eran fuertes y solemnes al tiempo que los hombres blancos sólo lo veían molestos, atrás de Neji Naruto estaba dando un salto lejos de todos esos seres que trataron de atraparlo justo cuando extendió su pergamino delante de él inclinándolo un poco a su lado derecho, desplegó el pergamino y las chispas rojas salieron del mismo cuando el rubio estaba saltando para lanzar una patada, su ropa se rompió como cristal mientras un traje rojo lo envolvía, su pie envuelto en la bota blanca golpeó la cara del ser monstruoso antes de que el rubio diera un nuevo salto para caer sobre sus pies cuando el traje Escarlata había aparecido, su chaleco se formó con el kanji de "justicia" en su espalda, sobre su cara dos armas chocaron, kunais, quedaron cruzados sobre sus ojos casi formando una "v" que cubrió sus ojos con el visor negro, las placas para la boca estaban ya ahí cuando el casco apareció, un segundo después el aura de un gran zorro rojo abrazo a Naruto antes de soltar un rugido digno de un león quedando sólo la cabeza sobre su hombro, el rubio dio un salto al frente dejando caer su puño contra uno de sus enemigos que aplastó antes de que se quedara en el suelo como una masa sin forma, —_ atacan a los débiles y eso merece un castigo, es tiempo que de conozcan la justicia de manos del Red ranger _— dijo el rubio antes de alzar sus manos en una postura retadora en contra de sus enemigos que ya los tenían rodeados.

— _Ah los siempre heroicos shinobi rangers, tan dispuestos a pelear por los demás, me dan tanto asco que usen un gran poder para algo tan estúpido _— todos dirigieron su mirada a la fuente de esa voz una figura un tanto curvilínea que usaba el mismo tipo de ropa de todos ellos, un ajustado traje a dos colores siendo el lado izquierdo de un azul oscuro y el derecho de color celeste como el cielo, usaba el mismo chaleco sólo que muy recortado acentuando demasiado sus pechos mientras había una rostro de lobo sobre su hombro izquierdo, su casco tenía un visor con forma de lanza y una placa circular sobre la boca.

— _Dark! _— grito Sakura al ver a la mujer malvada quien estaba de pie sobre un camión que había chocado contra una tienda y que ahora mismo estaba en llamas, aquella mujer le dirigió una mirada a la chica de rosa antes de negar.

— _Ese es mi nombre rosadita, no lo gastes, Zetsus acaben con todos menos el rojito, el es mío!_ — y los hombres blancos atacaron justo cuando ella daba un salto y se lanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa en contra de Naruto.

Pronto todos estaban siendo atacados por todos esos Zetsus quienes no dejaban de avanzar soltando golpes con sus manos alteradas que ahora parecían punzones con los que trataba de apuñalar a los jóvenes de colores, por un lado Neji estaba desviando los golpes con sus manos antes de dar un giro veloz en el suelo alzando una de sus piernas con la que conectó una patada sobre uno de esos seres que se fue de espaldas antes de caer sobre otro de ellos siendo apuñalado por su compañero, —_ ustedes no saben luchar con honor _— dijo Neji con calma antes de unir sus manos delante de él haciendo aparecer un ligero brillo en ellas antes de que tras una pequeña bola de humo apareciera un largo báculo de color blanco y puro con puntas cuadradas de color negro que zumbo en el aire cuando lo hizo girar antes de soltar un golpe al frente conectando de manera directa al estómago de uno de esos seres que retrocedió antes de doblarse sobre el báculo que con toda su extensión fue usado para levantar al Zetsu en el aire antes de ser lanzado sobre los que estaban a su espalda, Neji le hizo girar una vez más antes de correr al frente clavando el báculo en el suelo para usarlo de apoyo dando un salto para pasar sobre ese pequeño grupo de seres blancos quienes de pronto vieron como su presa estaba ahora a su espalda un poco inclinado antes de girar el báculo sobre su cabeza para dar un veloz giro sobre el mismo dejando ir el golpe contra esos seres que ahora estaban siendo empujados todos juntos hasta acabar en el suelo, Neji sólo dio un giro más del báculo que colocó a su espalda mientras veía a los seres frente a él quienes sólo se agruparon para atacar con ferocidad mientras el ojiperla sólo movía el báculo de un lado a otro desviando los golpes antes de clavar su palma en la cara de uno de ellos justo antes de jalar el báculo con su mano libre para clavar el arma en el pecho del otro Zetsu a su espalda quien sólo dejó salir un gemido de dolor; Frente a ellos Lee estaba teniendo una feroz batalla uno a cinco contra los seres que ahora mismo lo tenían sujeto de los brazos para detener al ranger verde quien sólo jalaba con todo lo que tenía, —_ ustedes no saben honrar la juventud como se debe y por eso nunca me van a ganar _— las manos de Lee brillaron sólo un segundo antes de que se fueran esas nubes de humo, cuando estas se fueron los Zetsu estaban en el suelo y ahora mismo el sostenía un par de tubos rectos de color verde y dorado en la punta, los hizo golpear uno contra el otro frente a su cara para hacer aparecer una cadena plateada que unía sus armas , con una velocidad grandiosa soltó uno de ellos para hacerlo girar como si fuera un molino antes de dejar ir el golpe a la cara del Zetsu justo frente a el, un ligero brillo verde se dejó ver antes de que Lee abriera las piernas jalando su brazo derecho a su cintura mientras el arma quedaba tensa en su mano izquierda y con el otro extremo atrapado bajo su axila izquierda, uno de ellos atacó veloz contra el y Lee soltó un puñetazo recto a la cara del hombre blanco antes de que diera el giro soltando el golpe con su arma que conectó de frente contra otro par de esos seres quienes terminaron en el suelo tras el impacto.

— _Vamos vengan acá y les daré una muestra de la verdadera juventud _— decía retador el ranger verde mientras hacía girar el arma frente a él pasando de una mano a la otra creando ese zumbido en el aire mientras lo movía de un lado a otro antes de dejar al frente, un extremo en cada mano con la cadena tensa en una postura desafiante.

Los hombres blancos tenían sus dudas en si debían o no atacar a Lee no tanto por su arma, sino por esas palabras y su postura que llegó acompañada de un extraño brillo en su visor, raro por demás, más lejos de él uno Zetsu estaba siendo sujetado por un largo látigo morado que sólo lo tenía atrapado cuando la dueña, Ino jalo con fuerza haciendo que ese hombre se volviera casi un trompo mientras daba vueltas por el suelo golpeando a varios de sus otros yo que caían al suelo mientras Ino jalaba el látigo que se enredo en su cintura a modo de cinturón, todo mientras los Zetsu la veían posando ante ellos — _créanme chicos esta hermosa rosa morada tiene muchas espinas que les va a enterrar por todos lados _— grito Ino antes de dar un nuevo giro sobre ella sacando el látigo que se extendió en el aire casi como si se volviera del doble de su largo original antes de caer sobre uno de los Zetsu que fue golpeado con poder antes de que con un movimiento de muñeca Ino hiciera que el látigo hiciera un serpenteo en el aire golpeando a otro par de esos seres blancos justo cuando uno saltaba a la espalda de Ino quien como si fiera una bailarina profesional alzaba si pierna conectando una patada a la cara de aquel ser que se detuvo en el acto antes de que la rubia le diera un golpe a la cara con el mango del látigo que era demasiado duro, —_ quieto niño malo, se ve pero no se toca_— dijo la rubia antes de jalar el látigo que corrió por el suelo dejando tras de sí un piso agrietado antes de conectar de frente contra ese Zetsu que fue levantado del suelo tras el impacto que lo mando a volar, Ino tenía una sonrisa en sus labios antes de ver como otro par de esos Zetsu salían volando por el aire tras escucharse aquel golpe poderoso que llamó la atención de la rubia de púrpura quien vio a la ranger de color rosa en su guardia tradicional con el brazo izquierdo extendido al frente con aquella arma en sus puños, parecían nudilleras de metal de tonos rosados en los bordes al tiempo que brillaban mostrándose bastante gruesos al punto se cubrir sus dedos por completo —_ si siguen así, tendré que demostrarles todo lo que se _— decía la chica de rosa antes de que uno de los Zetsu se lanzara en contra de ella con intenciones de acabar con su vida con un par de estacas por manos, sólo salto sobre ella tratando de apuñalar pero falló en su intento cuando Sakura sólo se agachó un poco lanzando un gancho con su puño derecho que detuvo al ser blanco con toda la fuerza posible haciendo que una pequeña onda de choque se dejará ver cuando el enemigo salió volando por el aire a una altura enorme antes de caer al suelo justo cuando Sakura corría contra ellos, sus golpes eran potenciados por esas armas que con cada golpe hacían sacudir a todos ellos al punto de que sólo salieran por todos lados pues ninguno de ellos en realidad tenía una fuerza comprable con la de la chica de rosa, — (_ nota mental, no hagas enojar a Sakura cuando esta entrenando)_ — pensó Ino cuando uno de esos hombres blancos sujeto a la chica por la espalda antes de que esta diera un pequeño jalón antes de mover su pierna detrás de ella, derribó al Zetsu en el suelo con ella sobre el, Sakura subió para bajar el brazo clavando su codo en las costillas del hombre blanco que la soltó antes de que ella rodará sobre el suelo levantando una de sus piernas que cayó sobre la cara del hombre que se quedó tirado en el suelo.

— _A veces eres una salvaje Sakura _— dijo la rubia del látigo antes de darle una patada a uno de esos seres blancos quien sólo cayó al suelo antes de que la chica diera un salto escapando del agarre del grupo que trataba de atraparla.

— _Solo cierra el pico Ino _— decía la chica de cabello rosa antes de soltar otro golpe contra uno de esos seres blancos quien sólo pudo volar por el aire después de todo la fuerza de Sakura en esos momentos era demasiado superior a la de cualquiera.

Todos estaban luchando con fuerza mientras Naruto había recibido el ataque iniciar de aquella enemiga de casco bicolor, Dark llegó con todo su impulso soltando un derechazo directo al pecho del rubio de rojo quien bloqueó el ataque sólo para ser regresado un par de pasos por el suelo —_ eres más fuerte que antes… eso me agrada bastante _— la voz de la mujer estaba llena de diversión al tiempo que daba un salto al frente soltando una patada directo a la cabeza del rubio quien se agachó para dejar pasar de largo a la mujer antes de que el se moviera debajo de ella para avanzar veloz, Dark llegó al suelo y Naruto estaba ya detrás de ella con sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, la rodeó con ellos abrazándole por sobre los costados —_ que dulce quieres estar cerca de mi, sólo tenías que pedirlo después de todo un niño bueno nunca toma lo que quiere _— decía con malicia la mujer entre los brazos del rubio quien la apretaba contra su persona al tiempo que ella solo empujaba su trasero duro contra la entrepierna del rubio quien sentía ese suave golpeteo en su contra, pero aún así era capaz de mantener el control —¿_Dónde__ esta?_ — pregunto el rubio con fuerza en sus palabras apretando un poco más a la mujer quien sólo dejó salir una carcajada desde el interior del casco mientras el rubio se negaba a dejarla ir, Dark sólo empujó un poco más antes de mover sus manos sobre las del rubio acariciando de manera suave las mismas —_ es de mala educación hablar de otras cuando estas en una cita _— dijo ella antes de subir su brazo derecho para bajar con fuerza clavando el codo en el estómago del rubio quien soltó su agarre antes de que ella diera un paso al frente para girar levantando la pierna dando un golpe a la cabeza del rubio quien se fue al suelo solo para verla alejarse caminando de manera coqueta moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro, se detuvo al frente del rubio y pareció pensar en algo —_ hay cosas que es mejor no saber, por tu propio bien olvídala ya y piensa en el futuro que se les está ofreciendo _— decía la mujer del traje a dos colores antes de que el rubio se pusiera de pie apretando sus puños enguantados negándose a olvidar lo que había pasado, por la mente de Naruto paso el recuerdo de lo que pasó hacia cerca de dos meses el día en que Dark llegó a la ciudad justo cuando el le había llevado a comer algo de helado, esa mujer los atacó y mientras uno de aquellos seres monstruosos atacaba a Naruto sólo la tomo del cabello antes de desparecer en una grieta en el aire, —_ nunca, dime donde está Hinata! _— exigió el rubio antes de lanzarse contra ella en un ataque frenético donde Dark sólo reía más y más pues los golpes de Naruto eran esquivados con elegancia y agilidad de su parte.

— _Jajajajajajaja si de verdad quieres saberlo… pues ven por mi _— y Dark comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por la calle alejándose del rubio quien sólo apretó los puños antes de ver a sus amigos quienes parecían estar por completo en control de todo.

— _Naruto espera debe ser una trampa no vayas tras ella, no seas idiota _— dijo Neji al tiempo a estaba bloqueando un ataque con su báculo sólo para derribar al Zetsu delante de él mientras otros dos estaban yendo por sus costados.

— _Lo sé pero.. ella tiene que decirme donde está Hinata, esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad, hazte cargo de todo Neji _— y antes de que los demás dijeran nada Naruto salió corriendo a toda velocidad en la misma dirección en la que se fue aquella mujer.

— _Es un tonto, si algo le pasa Hinata nunca nos lo va a perdonar , hay que acabar con estos rápido para ir por ese baka _— comentó Sakura antes de repeler a un par de esos seres blancos quienes ahora estaban clavados en el muro más cercano.

El rubio dejó atrás la zona de la batalla para acabar cara a cara con una tienda de artículos electrónicos, Naruto recordó que ahí mismo fue donde conoció a la desaparecida Hinata cuando ella llegó en busca de un regalo para su padre, una mala broma de parte de Dark, el rubio entró despacio a ese sitio viendolo por completo sólo y con algunas televisiones encendidas mostrando las noticias donde la cámara de un helicóptero tomaba la imagen de la zona donde sus amigos estaban luchando, —_ creo que ellos son buenos aunque son muchos Zetsu _— el rubio reaccionó a esa voz alzando los brazos para bloquear la patada que lo hizo regresar un par de pasos, frente a él Dark estaba con sus manos en sus caderas esperando a que hiciera algo —_ vamos tenemos que bailar o no será divertido _— decía la odiosa mujer antes de atacar al rubio girando y pateando un estéreo que casi golpeó la cabeza del rubio quien agachándose atacó corriendo bajo el radio para llegar a ella soltando un golpe con su palma al centro del estómago quizá estaba molesto pero aún así no quería hacerle daño, era una mujer ante todo, —_ linda caricia pero así se golpea _— dio un salto hacia atrás dando una patada en contra de la quijada del rubio quien retrocedió un paso tras el golpe que ella le propinó, —_ solo tienes eso? Comienzo a pensar que Hinata piensa mal de ti, no eres tan grandioso como ella dice _— decía ella con es voz maliciosa que sólo provocó la ira en el rubio, atacó veloz soltando un par de golpes que dieron contra el estómago de la chica quien sintió como todo el aire salía de sus pulmones, la sujeto de las manos tratando de sostener a la mujer quien parecía tratar de huir de ahí pues estaba viendo a todos lados, —_ nada mal, pero sigues peleando limpio y yo no _— la rodilla de la mujer subió para clavarse en la entrepierna del rubio quien sintió el dolor obvio antes de soltar sus manos, Dark jalo un estante de televisiones que cayó sobre el rubio antes de que ella saliera de ahí corriendo entre risas maliciosas, el rubio salió desde debajo de los aparatos con su espalda adolorida para salir corriendo tras ella, llegó a la calle sólo para ser golpeado por una cadena que girando se enredo en su cuello mientras el rubio sólo luchaba por ser libre pues la larga cadena se unía a una pequeña guadaña en las manos de Dark, —_ vamos pelea, o de otro modo te mataré antes de que Hinata te vea de nuevo _— la mujer bajó su arma a un lado antes de correr en contra de el dejando ir un tajo brillante que casi pareció atravesar al rubio quien voló entre dolor y chispas rojas, de no ser por su traje seguramente habría sido partido en dos.

— _En verdad estaba esperando más de ti, pero creo que llegaste sólo a este punto, es una pena de verdad creo que Hinata tendrá que buscar a alguien más _— las palabras de Dark eran perversas y estaban llenas de veneno mientras el rubio se ponía de pie una vez más.

— _No se porque lo hiciste… pero me vas a devolver a Hinata quieras o no! _— Naruto unió sus manos al frente antes de hacer brotar una bola de humo de donde sacó un par de armas iguales, unos Kunai como los de su casco pero eran un poco más largos y con los filos plateados, junto a un mango rojo que los hacia bastante llamativos

— _Jajajajaja en verdad crees que me puedes ganar? Eso es lindo aunque no ayuda _— dijo Dark antes de hacer girar la cadena sobre su cabeza para lanzar el golpe contra el rubio quien alzó una de sus armas para desviar el golpe.

Con velocidad Naruto corrió en contra de Dark, su kunai en la mano derecha fue directo al cuerpo de la mujer quien bloqueó con la guadaña el golpe antes de que el rubio subiera la segunda arma, la cadena estaba tensa y la sostenía en la otra mano y con ello detuvo el golpe, —_ ¿dónde está Hinata? _— exigió saber de nuevo el rubio antes de lanzar otro golpe desviado con la guadaña que casi se clavó en su hombro al contraatacar, Naruto no quería hacerle daño de verdad pero ahora mismo no tenía salida alguna, por lo que fue más agresivo, su kunai se movió veloz contra ella soltando un nuevo golpe que ella detenía antes de que el rubio girará sobre el mismo soltando un golpe tras otro que no dejaban de conectar contra ella, un tenue brillo rojo llenaba sus armas gemelas mientras Dark trataba de detenerlo pero era casi imposible, era una espiral de ataques que llegaban sin detenerse, un golpe paso su defensa llegando a su torso de donde salió el brillo del golpe rojo como el traje del rubio quien soltó un nuevo golpe haciendo volar más de esas chispas de poder, alrededor de Naruto todo se volvió negro mientras el fuego parecía arder a sus pies cuando daba un salto dejando caer sus armas formando una gran X roja, —_ aaaaaahhhhhh! _— grito Dark con fuerza cuando el corte doble le dio de lleno haciéndole volar por el aire envuelta en llamas rojas de energía etérea; De regreso con todos los demás aquella legión de seres blancos había caído al fin y era tiempo de ir corriendo para ayudar a Naruto, no dudaban que el pudiera manejar a Dark sólo pero ella tenía la carta de Hinata a su favor por lo que podría chantajear al rubio en cualquier segundo para que hiciera lo que ella deseara con tal de poder recuperar a la prima de Neji quien dicho sea de paso estaba tan preocupado como Naruto por ella, — _ok.. lo admito… eres bueno pero aún sigo aquí, no me destruiste, eres muy suave aún, y eso es tan lindo _— dijo Dark con aquella voz maliciosa y divertida antes de que Naruto apuntará uno de sus kunai a ella, había ganado y quería su repuesta, el paradero de Hinata, — _eres muy dulce te preocupas tanto, y esto no te va a gustar nada jejejeje _— Dark llevo las manos a su casco que abría despacio mientras los amigos de Naruto llegaban desde la distancia al tiempo que el rubio sólo abría sus ojos por completo ante lo que vio delante de él —_… ¿Hinata?_ — dijo con duda al ver a la bella chica se ojos color perla delante de él dentro de aquel traje asustado, tenía un poco de sombra en sus ojos y un toque de labial rojo en su boca que tenía una sonrisa perversa

— _¿Que es lo que sucede Naruto-kun no te da gusto verme de nuevo? Porque y te he extrañado mucho _— el rubio sólo pudo retroceder un poco al ver a la Hyuuga frente a él mientras está se ponía de pie dejando su casco a un lado.

— _No es verdad, tu no puedes ser Hinata, yo la conozco vi como te la llevaste, tu no eres Hinata, deja de mentirme y dime donde está Hinata Dark _— exigió el rubio mientras ella sólo jugaba un poco con su largo cabello azulado.

— _Te equivocas, yo soy Hinata, soy tu linda Hinata sólo… que su versión más divertida Naruto-kun y te lo puedo demostrar _— antes de que el rubio dijera nada ella salto sobre el y con sus manos tomo el casco del rubio mientras estaban luchando.

La protección del rubio cayó al suelo y con una sonrisa coqueta la chica sólo lo tomo del cuello antes de jalarlo a ella uniendo sus labios a los del rubio quien debía admitirlo, tenía el sabor de Hinata sin duda pero la forma en que besaba era por completo diferente, sólo pudo alejarse de ella de golpe mientras la chica sólo le sonreía, —_ ¿ que rayos es esta maldita broma? _— grito Neji al ver a su prima usando ese traje y abrazando al rubio, les miro a todos antes de dedicarles una risa maliciosa y besando al rubio de nuevo sólo le dio una patada para poner distancia con todos, justo en ese momento un gran ataque de agua apareció de la nada cayendo entre los chicos y la revelada Hinata quien sonriendo veía como un hombre con una gran espada y un aspecto semejante a un tiburón caía a su lado, detrás de el varios Zetsus estaban sosteniendo una especie de estatua —_ ya deja de jugar Kaguya-sama nos espera y tenemos lo que buscábamos _— dijo el hombre tiburón llamado Kisame por Lee quien lo veía de modo retador pues ese sujeto casi había matado a su maestro cuando atacó su dojo, una grieta negra se abrió detrás de ellos mientras el rubio golpeado sólo veía a ese grupo desparecer dentro de la misma antes de que Hinata le lanzará una mirada coqueta para desparecer con todos dejando en el suelo su casco mientras los jóvenes guerreros sólo podían preguntarse lo mismo , ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**Cambio de escena**

En un lugar distante ubicado en medio de la nada, semejante a una isla perdida en medio de un mar de oscuridad se podía ver una gran casa clásica más semejante a un palacio de los antiguos feudales que a una casa común, alrededor de ella en los bastos jardines se veían a cientos si no es que miles de hombres blancos ,Zetsu, todos de pie sin mover un solo músculo esperando una sola orden de su ama quien dentro de la casa estaba ahora mismo en el salón principal rodeada por sus más fieles y poderosos guerreros o al menos los que quedaban pues el grupo de jóvenes rangers se habían hecho cargo de acabar con ellos uno a la vez siendo sólo ahora los cuatro que le quedaban, Konan el llamando ángel de la tempestad una bella mujer con grandes alas blancas que recordaban a las aves pero con la frialdad en su mirada digna de un ave de presa, Pain el maestro de las ondas, semejante a un ser humano común de no ser por esos extraños aditamentos de metal en toda su cara, se decía que era capaz de volver a la vida cosa demostrada pues había sido asesinado no menos de 4 veces por los ranger pero siempre regreso en un cuerpo diferente, Deidara el "artista" amante de las explosiones y de devastar grandes parajes con demoledores ataques, se veía como una persona común de no ser por esas bocas en las palmas de sus manos y la gran boca al descubierto en su pecho que era de hecho con la que hablaba pues una batalla contra uno de los ranger destruyó su lengua original, junto a él estaba el cazador de corazones, Kakuzu semejante a una persona sólo por fuera ya que adentro estaba hecho de hilos negros de marionetistas muertos, Deidara teorizaba que quizá el era sólo un títere que vino a la vida pero no tenía pruebas y el se rehusaba a hablar de eso a menos que le diera una buena suma de dinero, — _ya se tardaron mucho, quizá debería ir a reconocer el sitio _— ofreció Konan mirando al trono donde estaba sentada, era una mujer hermosa más que la mayoría de mujeres terrenales, con un muy largo cabello blanco como sus ojos, usaba un kimono holgado y ceremonial, sus manos salían de su ropa mostrando sus uñas oscuras y un poco afiladas, su piel pálida casi parecía de porcelana fina sobre su cabeza esos cuernos a modo de orejas completaban el aspecto de la mujer quien estaba con sus ojos fijos en la mujer alada, no tuvo que decir nada pues frente a todos una grieta negra apareció de donde salió Kisame junto los Zetsu y Hinata al final del grupo, la ausencia de casco llamó la atención de todos por un segundo pero el hombre tiburón al frente fue más llamativo — _la misión fue un éxito Kaguya-sama, aquí está la estatua del Juubi aunque no se para que desea una baratija así, aquí está _— dijo el hombre de la gran espada mientras Kaguya sólo asentía a sus palabras, los humanos siempre fueron buenos para olvidar todo, no sólo el origen de la diosa conejo sino también el poder del demonio de las diez colas pero eso claro sería algo que les haría recordar, — _ un buen trabajo Kisame, ahora no tendré que castigarte, todos fuera quiero un momento a solas con Hinata, nadie venga hasta que los llame _— los guerreros de la mujer sólo se inclinaron y salieron del salón principal antes de que ella se molestará pues si slgo no deseaban era que Kaguya estuviera molesta con nadie, sus castigos nunca fueron agradables para nadie, en especial Kisame quien era el que casi siempre terminaba con uno.

— _Sin casco, supongo que Naruto-kun ya lo sabe o estoy equivocada? _— comentó con una voz calmada la diosa conejo mientras veía a la chica de ojos color perla que delante de ella seguía tan firme como al principio asintiendo a las palabras de la mujer.

— _No se lo pude esconder más, tenía que saberlo pero… que va a pasar ahora ¿Qué va a pasar si me odia? No lo soportaría, no quiero que Naruto-kun me odie, el me debe amar, debe estar conmigo _— las palabras de Hinata tenían cierta ansiedad que sólo hizo a la diosa alzar una mano para llamarla a su lado.

— _Shhhh tranquila, las cosas no serán de esa manera te lo puedo asegurar, después de todo en cuanto supo que eras tú no te pudo atacar , te ama eso no lo dudes _— decía Kaguya con una voz dulce y cariñosa mientras Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la diosa conejo.

Los dedos de Kaguya jugaban con el cabello de Hinata mientras seguía acariciando suavemente a la chica de ojos color perla quien cerraba sus ojos relajándose ante las caricias de la diosa conejo quien inclusive había comenzado a tararear una suave canción que confortaba a Hinata aún más que antes, — _no dudes mi pequeña, cuando el mundo se incline ante mi poder, Naruto-kun será nuestro y cumplirá con su destino, además no puede rechazarte, quien le diría que no a la hija de una diosa _— decía entre ese suave canto Kaguya mientras Hinata sólo cerraba sus ojos aún más perdiéndose en un bello mundo de sueños por realizar; —_ ¡MADRE! _— gritaron en conjunto los rangers al escuchar semejante revelación de los labios de su mentira, Tsunade Senju, última hija de su familia había sido la protectora del poder que ahora ellos estaban usando para pelear contra Kaguya, tenía conocimientos baratos sobre muchas cosas pero nunca pensaron que sabría algo como eso, minutos atrás los ranger habían llegado tras la batalla contra Dark descubierta como Hinata, Naruto había entrado al frente del grupo sosteniendo en sus manos el casco que usaba, su salón de comando era una amplia sala circular ubicada en la base de la montaña justo en los terrenos Senju, había grandes columnas con grabados en oro en ellas así como una mesa al centro donde estaban ahora los cascos de todos ellos siendo obviamente el que usaba Hinata el que más destacó, en ese momento en que lo colocaron Tsunade apareció como siempre usando su pantalón y camisa ajustada, Ino y Sakura se preguntaban si esos enormes encantos eran producto de su deber de cuidar la paz pues de ser así ya deseaban tener al menos la mitad de eso, a su lado usando su tradicional kimono negro y con su tableta electrónica en manos estaba Shizune quien los felicito por la victoria como siempre antes de que Naruto sin ninguna clase de sutileza fuera directo al grano preguntando porque Hinata estaba con Kaguya usando aquel traje, la respuesta de la mujer Senju fue la más simple del mismo —_ supongo que al final una hija no puede oponerse siempre a la voluntad de su madre _— y ahí fue donde comenzó el alboroto, pues ninguno de los chicos podía entender como era posible algo como eso, más aún siendo Hinata alguien tan dulce y amable como siempre por lo que el asumir que era de hecho hija de su enemigo era algo que nadie podía creer posible mucho menos Naruto o Neji quien sólo estaba tan ofendido con esas palabras que sólo le dio la espalda a todos con un ceño fruncido en su rostro —_ dime algo Neji, de donde salió Hinata, porque supongo sabes que es adoptada _— las palabras de la mujer de ojos color miel sólo trajeron el recuerdo a la mente del Hyuuga, pues sabía bien que cuando se casaron Hiashi el líder de la familia y su esposa Hitomi no habían podido tener hijos, y de pronto una noche apareció en la puerta d e la casa una bebé de no más de una semana de nacida, con ojos color perla que supieron todos eran de la familia Hyuuga, por lo que nadie indago cuando la mujer decidió adoptar a la niña que suponían era una hija ilegítima de Hiashi pero nadie pudo confirmar nada.

— _Hace casi 17 años, pude sentir como el poder de Kaguya estaba liberándose poco a poco, fue bastante extraño que ella no atacará de inmediato, sospeche lo peor y un día supe que los Hyuuga te una una bebe, no le Di mayor importancia pues Kaguya era mi principal preocupación asique dejé pasar el tiempo, quizá fue sólo un error mío _— dijo Tsunade con una voz un tanto apesadumbrada pensando en todo lo que se pudo evitar de haber actuado a tiempo.

— _Lo que Tsunade-sama quiere decir, es que sospechaba que Kaguya había hecho algo pero nunca pensó en Hinata como parte de eso, hasta que Naruto-kun la conoció _— las miradas pasaron a estar sobre el rubio quien estaba ahora siendo el centro de atención sin saber porque.

— _Cuando Kaguya fue sellada, los clanes Senju y Uchiha estuvieron ahí, pero no fueron ellos solos, hubo una tercera persona un monje errante que ayudó a crear la prisión de Kaguya _— todos ponían mucha atención pues saben esa parte de la historia, inclusive había una estatua en la ciudad sobre ese monje desconocido

Hasta ese punto nadie tenía idea de que era lo que eso tenía que ver con Naruto hasta que la mujer rubia dijo que ese hombre tenía una hermana menor, una pequeña niña pelirroja que quedó al cuidado del clan Senju cuando el hombre murió, la niña respondía al nombre de Kasumi Uzumaki, todos veían a Naruto con más dudas que antes aunque seguían sin entender que tenía que ver eso con Hinata y Kaguya, —_ cuando Hinata conoció a Naruto, le pedí a Shizune que la revisará que me dijera todo de ella porque no confiaba en como llegó a su vida, había algo en ella, una especie de vibra rara en ella que siempre me causó un mal presentimiento _— Neji sólo apretó más el puño oyendo esas palabras mientras que el rubio sólo se sentía más molesto que antes pues parecía que se le había ocultado demasiado y esto sólo era el principio, —_ sospeche lo peor de ella hasta que llegó Dark, supe entonces que no me equivoque pues Shizune me confirmó que había algo en ella, algo oscuro que supuse atrajo a Dark sobre ella, pero por lo que me dicen mis ideas estaban en lo correcto_— hubo un profundo silencio entre todos mientras la mujer rubia solo soltaba un suspiro antes de ver con atención a Naruto —_ de algún modo Kaguya logró usar su poder para crear una extensión de ella misma, una heredera, su hija y la mando a este mundo para servirle cuando la necesitará, Dark seguramente era una creación hecha a partir de la oscuridad de Hinata y por eso se la llevó, porque Dark no podía existir sin su mitad humana _— todos estaban callados pensando en lo que la mujer de grande encantos dijo mientras pensaban en el hecho de que Hinata había sido su enemiga desde el inicio aunque nunca nadie lo supo, era un hecho difícil de asimilar pues todos buscaban salvar a la Hyuuga de su secuestro y si todo estaba en lo correcto y entonces ella nunca lo estuvo , siempre fue un engaño que estaba ahí para atraer su atención a alguna clase de emboscada de la cual se habían salvado en esta última ocasión, todo porque por lo visto ellos buscaban algo más con esa estatua que ahora mismo Shizune estaba investigando en su tableta pues estaba segura de que la había visto en alguna parte, —_ eso explica muchas cosas _— y todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada por donde un chico de cabello negro como sus ojos estaba llega el usando es pantalón suelto de color negro y una camisa azul marino con un el suelo abanico estampado en un hombro, el último Uchiha de Konoha estaba ahí —_ cuando Dark apareció luchó con Sakura primero y ella la derrotó fácilmente, pero después de que se llevó a Hinata se volvió casi invencible, eso es porque pudo dejar de usar su máscara y ser como ella en verdad siempre fue, una traidora _— tan pronto Sasuke dijo eso Neji le lanzó una mirada agresiva mientras que Naruto sólo miraba su amigo con ojos llenos de dolor por sus palabras.

— _Retira tus palabras Uchiha, conozco a Hinata, es mi prima y de ninguna manera ella es una traidora _— decía Neji con sus ojos llenos de decisión en contra del Uchiha quien cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho sólo podía ver a todos delante de él.

— _La Hinata que conoces no existe, sólo fue una mentira desde el inicio, es nuestra enemiga Neji, deja de ser un ingenuo, ella nunca dudará en acabar con nosotros, de mi cuenta corre si nadie aquí tiene el valor de hacer lo que se debe bien que así sea, yo la acabaré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad _— tan pronto Sasuke dijo aquellas palabras acabo en el suelo producto de derechazo que recibió de parte de Naruto.

— _No… tu no vas a matar a Hinata…ella no es la mala aquí… ella… ella no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando Sasuke y si buscas eso… tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero _— las palabras de Naruto fuero definitivas, sólo le lanzó una mirada a Tsunade y salió de ahí sin decir nada más sobre el asunto.

Todo fue sólo silencio en la base de aquellos jóvenes mientras Shizune seguía revisando su tableta en busca de algo sobre la estatua y Tsunade suspiraba, necesitaba beber algo o acabaría por perder la poca curdura que aún tenía, por eso mismo dejó ir a los chicos para que se relajaran un poco después de la serie de revelaciones que habían tenido pero fue Sasuke quien se quedó atrás para tener unas últimas palabras con la mujer rubia, después de todo era un Uchiha y el conocía muy bien la historia de como se venció a Kaguya, por ende el sabía muy bien la clase de batalla que podrían llegar a tener en el futuro — _ el dobe es demasiado inocente, no entiende como son las cosas pero usted si, no tendré compasión para Hinata si se planta ante mi _— dijo Sasuke con esa voz un tanto fría y sin compasión, Tsunade sólo gruño por lo bajo, el chico era un Uchiha después de todo y como ellos sólo podía pensar de manera práctica, lamentablemente lo práctico ahora era acabar con la vida de Hinata, ella era alguien importante para Naruto y el hecho de que fuera su enemiga servía como un arma extraordinaria para Kaguya, ya que Naruto siendo como era se negaría de cualquier modo a hacerle daño a la Hyuuga por ende sería una desventaja tener a Naruto luchando con ella, Sasuke sólo se le quedó viendo a Tsunade esperando a que ella le diera permiso para eso, ella entendía bien las cosas y aunque no lo hiciera de todos modos el acabaría con la vida de Hinata si tenía la oportunidad —_ le dijimos algo parecido a Naruto-kun cuando estabas con Orochimaru, que no tenía caso intentarlo ya que eras muy peligroso y mira aquí estas luchando con nosotros, para ser amigo de Naruto-kun pienso que no le tienes suficiente fe Sasuke _— el Uchiha lanzó una mirada a Shizune quien sólo dijo eso para volver a su tablet mientras el Uchiha tenía un vago recuerdo de ese ladrón de cuerpos y de lo que intento hacer con el, Sasuke sólo salió de ahí sin decir una sola palabra más sobre todo ese tema, en la base Tsunade miro a Shizune con algo de duda y alegría, después de tanto tiempo su amiga y aprendiz una vez más había salido para sacarla de un problema en el que ni ella misma sabía como salir, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que hizo lo correcto cuando acepto ser la tutora de la chica de cabello negro quien parecía muy concertada en su deber, — _bueno como estas investigando saldré a tomar aire necesito despejar mi mente antes de hablar con Naruto, esto de ser madrina es más difícil de lo que pensaba _— la hermosa mujer sólo salió de ahí despacio mientras Shizune le deseaba que se relajara sin alcohol pues ella tenía sus tarjetas de crédito y había escondido todo su sake de emergencia, Tsunade se congeló en la entrada antes de ver como Shizune se dirigía a su taller, todo sin ver el rostro de completa decepción de la mujer, en definitiva el término de genio le quedaba demasiado bien a Shizune.

— _Oye Sakura tu crees que Sasuke tiene razón, digo es Hinata después de todo, no podemos sólo ir y destruirla por que si _— Ino estaba sentada junto a su amiga, había pasado casi una hora desde su conversación en su pequeño salón de guerra y ahora mismo estaban con su ropa civil comiendo un helado.

— _Sasuke-kun es muy directo, pero en parte tiene razón después de todo Dark es nuestra enemiga aunque debe haber más aquí de lo que vemos, aún así tiene razón y si ella nos ataca temo que sólo tenemos una salida por la que Naruto no quiere ir _— Ino asintió a las palabras de su amiga mientras lamia la cuchara de anhelado de vainilla

— _Es verdad, pero sigo pensando que Hinata no es así, la conoces es la clase de chica que se desmaya ante la posibilidad de ver a Naruto desnudo recuerdas _— las chicas pensaron en esa ocasión cuando entraron a la ducha equivocada en la mansión Senju, eso acabo con gritos un par de bofetadas y una Hinata que se desmayó cuando le dijeron lo que pasó.

— _Pffff jajajaja si es cierto Hinata siempre se desmaya cuando se trata de Naruto _— ambas ranger comenzaron a reír pensando en su vieja amiga quien ahora mismo estaba demasiado alejada de ellas, todo sin saber cómo eran vigiladas por una pequeña paloma de arcilla.

Las chicas reían recordando sus momentos con Hinata al tiempo que en dojo de la ciudad un par de chicos de verde y blanco estaban teniendo una batalla de práctica, Lee y Neji se entendían mejor con los puños a la hora de expresar lo que sentían por eso mismo estaban teniendo esa batalla de práctica donde como siempre Lee terminó en el suelo después de ser arrojado por Neji por el aire —_ es un estúpido _— decía Neji con sus ojos llenos de ira en contra de cierto pelinegro cosa que sólo lograba que su compañero de verde fuera quien pagará los platos rotos en todo eso pues desde que iniciaron Neji no se había contenido para nada —_ lo sé Neji, Sasuke están mal, juntos podremos hacer que Hinata vuelva al camino de la juventud _— Neji agradeció el apoyo de Lee aunque no le gustó mucho eso de la juventud pues le prometió a la hermanita de Hinata que ella volvería sana y salva, de algún modo que Hinata regresará a casa hablando cosas de la juventud era tan o más perturbador que saberla en poder de Kaguya, —_ lo sé ahora ponte de pie Lee me toca practicar mi ataque _— sentenció el Hyuuga antes de que su amigo se pusiera de pie con un salto ágil poniéndose en su guardia clásica mientras esperaba el ataque de Neji, como con las chicas ellos también estaban sido vigilados por una pequeña ave de arcilla que les veía desde la ventana cercana sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con ese animal; De regreso en ese gran Palacio sumido en las sombras Kaguya aún estaba en su salón privado con su hija en su regazo, parecía haber caído dormida pues tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la diosa conejo veía delante de ella un gran espejo donde se estaban proyectando las imágenes de lo que esas palomas estaban viendo, era justo como pensó que sería , cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era en realidad Dark las dudas habían hecho que los rangers bajarán demasiado la guardia al punto de no notar esos animales espía y lo más importante aún no estaban juntos para prevenir lo que tenía en mente, con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios Kaguya se inclinó sobre Hinata dando un beso amoroso y un poco frío a la mejilla de Hinata quien sólo abrió sus ojos despacio para ver la diosa conejo con atención esperando la orden de su madre —_ ya es tiempo mi niña, es hora de cumplir el destino de nuestras familias, ve por tu príncipe hija, tráelo a su nuevo hogar así debas romper su espalda _— ordenó Kaguya con una voz dulce y peligrosa que sólo causó una sonrisa retorcida en los labios de Hinata.

— _Así lo haré madre pero… que pasará si alguien trata de detenerme?_ — pregunto Hinata a la diosa conejo quien veía como su hija estaba de pie delante de ella, con una calma absoluta Kaguya se pudo de pie quedando sólo un poco más alta que su hija pues tenían casi la misma estatura aunque claro ella siempre sería más alta después de todo era una diosa.

— _Si eso pasa mi niña, mátalos, que nadie te detenga ahora, sólo trae a tu amado y deja que tu madre se haga cargo del resto, anda ve ya Hinata, ve por tu futuro esposo _— ordenó Kaguya antes de inclinarse para besar la frente de Hinata en un gesto maternal y de algún modo espeluznante pues ese tercer ojo en la frente de la diosa se abrió junto con una grieta en el aire.

— _Si madre, Naruto-kun será nuestro esta noche misma _— y con esa sonrisa en sus labios Hinata se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí despacio avanzando al portal entre dimensiones donde entró sin dudar para que este se cerrará detrás de ella dejando a Kaguya sola en ese sitio.

— _Pronto los tendré… pronto habrá verdaderos herederos dignos del poder que he creado, pronto Otsusuki y Uzumaki serán uno gracias a ti mi pequeña Hinata _— Kaguya sonrió al acariciar su vientre con nostalgia pues su bella hija había dejado su cuerpo hacia tanto pero aún así sentía ese vínculo que sabía era la clave de su futuro éxito.

Kaguya casi podía saborear el éxito de sus planes mientras su hija salía de su dimensión oculta para llegar a la ciudad de Konoha donde un rubio bien conocido estaba sólo pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a la ciudad, nunca creyó que después de regresar de su internado en el colegio de Uzu acabaría metido en todo eso, mucho menos que usaría un poder antiguo para luchar contra una villana que había resultado ser la chica con la que salió tan pronto la vio, había tanta culpa dentro del rubio después de todo Hinata sé volvió Dark hasta que fue secuestrada, por ella misma, eso sonaba tan descabellado cuando lo pensaba bien y al mismo tiempo parecía ser lo más acertado de pensar que Hinata estaba siendo controlada por Dark fuera lo que ella fuera ya que en opinión de Naruto ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que pasó Sasuke, si ese era el caso entonces debía haber un modo de sacar a esa entidad del cuerpo de la Hyuuga para poder traerla de regreso, el caso era como lograr eso cuando no tenía idea de sólo como fue que Dark tomo el control de Hinata, también estaba lo que dijo Tsunade, su madrina y lo más cercano que tenía a una madre desde la muerte de sus padres, Hinata era hija de Kaguya, eso debía ser un error colosal de parte de la Senju pues para Naruto alguien tan dulce como lo era Hinata no podía estar emparentada con la diosa conejo, mucho menos ser su hija, —_ porque estas tan sólo Naruto-kun _— el rubio se puso en guardia de inmediato ante la voz traviesa y maliciosa que llegó a sus oídos, de entre los árboles del parque emergió la figura de Hinata usando sólo un minúsculo short negro así como una camisa top que sólo cubría sus pechos dejando al descubierto su abdomen, sobre todo una especie de rompe vientos negro cubría a la chica quien vio al rubio de pie y sólo alzó sus manos —_ tranquilo no vengo en busca de pelea sólo quiero verte y hablar eso es tan malo Naruto-kun? _— la mirada por un segundo fue dulce y el hecho de que no usará ese traje bicolor o trajera algún arma visible ayudó a Naruto a relajarse un poco pues se volvió a sentar antes de que la sonriente Hyuuga se colocará a su lado cruzando sus piernas de tal modo que su muslo quedó muy cerca de la mano de Naruto quien sólo trago saliva nerviosamente, de algún modo esta versión de Hinata era demasiado sensual y al mismo tiempo aterradora, —_ dime algo… de verdad eres Hinata o sólo eres algo que está usando su cuerpo para ganar ventaja _— Naruto miraba al suelo negándose a ver a la chica quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios con un poco de labial rojo, ella ya estaba esperando esa clase de pregunta y tenía una muy buena respuesta para eso, si era Hinata, la Hinata de verdad que vivía atrapada dentro de la niña debió y asustadiza, Naruto alzó la mirada al fin, ella bien podía estar diciendo alguna mentira pero en cuanto vio sus ojos color perla lo supo, ella no mentía de ninguna manera, como lo supo no estaba seguro sólo sintió que decía la verdad —_ yo creo… creo que tu sólo eres media Hinata _— y la chica alzó una de sus cejas al escuchar eso pues según Naruto, era imposible que una chica tan dulce y cariñosa como lo era Hinata sólo fuera una máscara, una coraza para atrapar a la agresiva chica que estaba a su lado, y eso para Naruto tenía algo de sentido pues siempre le pareció extraño que Hinata aceptará los regaños injustos y algunos malos tratos sin oponer resistencia alguna casi como si estuviera segura de que merecía todo eso.

— _Eres muy listo sin duda, es verdad sólo soy la mitad de Hinata, mejor dicho soy sus deseos desatados sin un ápice de moral, piedad o remordimiento, yo sólo soy lo que ella quiere hacer y jamás hace por ser tan sumisa y dulce, soy la Hinata que ella debió ser _— la sonrisa en sus labios era enorme y estaba llena de seguridad mientras Naruto sólo negaba.

— _No es verdad, admito que Hinata es muy sumisa y yo mismo le he dicho que sea fuerte que luche por lo que desea pero tu… tu no eres la Hinata de verdad y… comienzo a pensar que la tampoco lo es ella, ustedes dos son la mitad de lo mismo y si de verdad quieres ser Hinata debes dejar de callarla y dejar que se manifieste para poder estar en balance _— Naruto se le quedó viendo mientras ella parecía pensar en sus palabras.

— _Pfff Jajajajajajajaja que gracioso eres jajajaja sabes bien que si esa niña blanda vuelve tomará el control yo volveré a las sombras y no quiero , es más… ella tampoco quiere eso _— Hinata se acercó a Naruto de manera peligrosa.

Antes de que el Uzumaki dijera nada Hinata tomo su mano y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos, Naruto se congeló por completo cuando sintió eso aunque la mirada de la Hyuuga bipolar no parecía ser una de perversión sino una de convicción, — _sientes eso, es mi corazón, late como loco, late por ti, arde y grita que te ama y si vuelvo a ser dulce te voy a perder con la rosada y eso no va a pasar _— Naruto parpadeo un segundo pensando en eso antes de recordar, durante un tiempo después de que volvió a la ciudad estuvo detrás de Sakura invitándola a comer casi cada que la veía rayando en el punto de que sus amigos pensaban que estaba obsesionado con ella, no estaban tan alejados de la realidad aunque al final después de su intento número… bien no tenía idea de que número de intento fue sólo sabia que fue el último dejó de insistir con la chica de rosa con la que terminó formando equipo cuando las fuerzas de Kaguya llegaron al mundo, si pasaba mucho tiempo con ella pero eran sólo amigos y se lo dijo a la Hyuuga delante de él que sólo pudo dibujar esa sonrisa forzada en sus labios — _ si claro, crees que no note como te veía, como poco a poco se acercaba a ti y yo me alejaba por ser débil y no poder estar a tu lado pues que crees ya no soy débil, soy fuerte muy fuerte, ya soy digna de estar a tu lado _— Naruto sólo pudo parpadear antes de entender, de algún modo extraño parecía que Kaguya había retorcido la inseguridad de Hinata para hacer que ella se uniera a sus filas con la promesa de darle la fuerza que supuestamente necesitaba ella para lograr atraer la atención del rubio, quien ahora mismo se sentía mucho más culpable pues de cierto modo era su responsabilidad que Hinata hubiera caído presa de su propia oscuridad al ser el incapaz de notar como se sentía sobre todo lo que pasaba, —_ Hinata… tu no necesitas ser así, me gustas tal y como eres, no necesitas ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo, sólo nuestras ser Hinata eso es todo lo que pido _— algo dentro de Hinata salto, en lo más profundo de todas esas emociones sin control una pizca de la esencia antigua de Hinata pareció moverse ante las palabras de Naruto, frente al rubio por un segundo los ojos fríos y mortales de la Hyuuga parecían volver a ser los ojos dulces y asustadizos de la Hinata que el conoció, de un segundo a otro ese momento se rompió cuando el teléfono de Naruto sólo mostrando la imagen de una sonriente Tsunade quien lo estaba llamando, —_ la Senju _— murmuró con algo de recelo Hinata al recordar bien como Tsunade la miraba y como su madre le dijo que habían sido ellos cuando la atraparon aquella vez, claro que ella iba a estar en contra de que la hija de la diosa conejo fuera la mujer de su ahijado, eso era lo lógico y por eso la malicia volvió a los ojo a de Hinata quien sólo dibujaba esa sonrisa más y más larga en sus labios al tiempo que negaba, sólo con palabras por un momento Naruto estuvo a punto de vencerla, eso le dejaba en claro porque su madre deseaba tanto que fuera su marido, era ideal para ella en todo sentido.

— _Me hace feliz que digas que te gustó pero lo que quiero es que me Ames Naruto-kun, que me Ames como yo te amo a ti _— y sin poder hacer nada el rubio de pronto fue abrazado por Hinata quien una vez más lo estaba besando de un modo apasionado y ansioso, como si añorara que el rubio la aceptará, las manos de Naruto estaban en sus caderas pero en vez de empujar sólo la sujeto con suavidad mientras la acercaba más a el profundizando el beso que se rompió por la falta de aire.

— _Hinata… yo _— el dedo de la Hyuuga fue a los labios de Naruto mientras sonreía, dijera que la amaba o no era algo que no importaba en este punto pues todas las piezas estaban ya en su lugar para que su madre pudiera comenzar con sus planes.

_vShhhh Naruto-kun, no digas nada te prometo que cuando mi madre reine el mundo tu y yo seremos felices y estaremos siempre juntos pero por ahora, perdona esto _— y con una pequeña sonrisa retorcida en sus labios Hinata conectó un cabezazo a la cara del rubio quien se desplomó al suelo inconsciente.

Con esa sonrisa malvada en los labios Hinata se acercó despacio al rubio inerte mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus labios donde habían estado los del Uzumaki, un par de Zetsu aparecieron de entre los árboles con miradas perdidas y grandes sonrisas en sus labios — _llevemos a Naruto-kun a casa y que empiece la función _— sólo dijo eso Hinata antes de que los hombres blancos alzaran al rubio para avanzar a una fractura dimensional mientras aquellas aves de arcilla que estaban en la ciudad emitían un gran brillo antes de explotar con fuerza demoledora.

**Cambio de escena**

Preocupación eso era todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Tsunade cuando entraba en el hospital de Konoha para revisar el estado de salud de sus protegidos, después se todo habían ocurrido esas explosiones en la ciudad y todos estaban preocupados pero por fortuna no había habido heridos de gravedad en todo eso, por lo que la rubia entendía de las noticias habían sido sólo explosiones llamativas que no causaron daño real, en su opinión personal parecían ataques dirigidos a personas en especial que gracias a sus habilidades superiores lograron alejarse de las mismas antes de sufrir daños verdaderos, —_ ya encontraste a Naruto Shizune? _— pregunto la mujer de cabello rubio a su asistente quien al teléfono decía que no podía hallar al ojiazul en su teléfono es más no hallaba la señal del mismo causando que las dudas dentro de Tsunade sólo fueran más grandes, todo parecía alguna clase de mala combinación de eventos, ahora mismo la rubia dejaba eso de lado para entrar en la sala donde se atendía a a los heridos que hubo en esas explosiones siendo su equipo el que estaba reunido al fondo del sitio hablando sobre lo que pasó pues nadie estaba seguro de que fue eso, —_ esto tiene toda la pinta de ser algo que haría Kaguya pero porque atacar de ese modo, es lo que no entiendo _— decía Neji justo cuando Tsunade pregunto como estaban todos siendo los mayores daños los golpes y rasguños, el Hyuuga tenía mucha razón pues es clase de ataques eran algo propios de la diosa conejo , pero el porque proceder así era la cuestión ahí, muchas veces ella había hecho cosas así para acabar con ellos pero siempre falló y por eso solía tener un monstruo de respaldo cuando lo intentaba, por eso mismo que no hubiera alguno tras las explosiones era lo desconcertante, —_ ella es muy astuta seguramente está tramando algo más grande _— decía Sakura mientras se tallaba una de sus orejas donde aun podía escuchar el sonido de la expulsión que voló en pedazos la entrada de la cafetería donde estaba con Ino quien por su parte aún lloraba la pérdida de su blusa favorita ya que tenía un agujero bastante grande dejándole arruinada para cualquier uso futuro, a veces las prioridades de la rubia era un verdadero enigma para todos, sólo en momentos como ese se preguntaban si Ino había sido una buena elección de ranger pero claro no era momento de eso pues Tsunade les avisaba todos que no podía hallar a Naruto por ningún lado por más que Shizune lo buscará el no aparecía en ninguna parte, por lo que seguramente tenía su teléfono apagado y por eso mismo no estaba ahí cuidando a sus amigos tras ese ataque, en esos momentos un conocido Uchiha apareció en escena sosteniendo en sus manos lo que parecía fue una especie de ave de arcilla que fue partida en dos por algo afilado, una espada , todo fue silencio ante la llegada del pelinegro quien sólo los veía con cierta frialdad como era algo típico en el —_yo se que pasa aquí, y no les va a gustar _— declaró el Uchiha antes de meter su mano libre en su ropa sacando el teléfono de Naruto.

— _¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Naruto Sasuke? _— pregunto la rubia de enormes pechos mientras tomaba el aparato de manos del Uchiha quien con toda la calma del mundo se cruzaba de brazos delante de todos sus compañeros.

— _Esta cosa trato de explotar cerca de mi, pero lo corte antes de que hiciera nada, supuse que algo estaba pasando y busque a Naruto, pero cuando llegue al parque donde suele ir a pensar sólo encontré esto en la banca _— respondió el pelinegro mientras Tsunade le veía con atención.

— _Es raro que Naruto deje su teléfono así solamente, algo muy malo debe haberle pasado _— Ino se oía algo preocupada al igual que todos los demás pues su amigo había estado bastante mal desde el asunto de Hinata y su parentesco con la diosa conejo.

— _Pensé lo mismo y cuando revise la zona hallé restos de una grieta cerrada _— el pelinegro guardo silencio pues eso sólo podía decir que alguno de los aliados de Kaguya había estado en ese parque antes de que el Uchiha hubiera estado ahí.

— _Esto es cosa de Kaguya, parece que ella tiene a Naruto en sus manos y no sabemos que es lo que hará, seguramente va a tratar de hacerle lo mismo que a Hinata _— y todos se lanzaron miradas de duda pues era claro que si Naruto se volvía al bando de la diosa conejo las cosas serían demasiado difíciles.

Todos estaban callados pensando en eso , si de verdad el rubio estaba en manos de la diosa conejo era un hecho que ella trataría de usar al rubio en contra de ellos, nadie llegó a decirlo pero la imagen mental de Naruto luchando hombro a hombro con Hinata en contra de ellos era algo que les daba escalofríos más aún sabiendo de lo hábil que era el Uzumaki para la batalla, todos estaban pensando en ello mientras Tsunade sólo llevaba sus dedos de manera instintiva a su cuello al pequeño guardapelo que usaba donde se podía ver en el interior una foto de su familia con una Shizune más joven y un pequeño niño rubio que amaba como si fuera su hijo, Tsunade sólo podía desear que Naruto estuviera bien y lejos de las garras de aquella mujer aunque por desgracia ese deseo no se podría hacer realidad; Dolía su nariz, bastante y además de eso estaba un poco mareado si, así era como se sentía Naruto cuando abrió sus ojos para verse a sí mismo en una gran recámara relativamente sencilla con una pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta con un florero, había una ventana muy grande que por lo que podía juzgar estaba cerrada ya que incluso tenía barrotes en el exterior, había grandes cortinas de alguna tela suave de color blanco con lunas estampadas en ellas, estaba ahora mismo sobre una cama bastante cómoda y amplia donde las sábanas se sentían demasiado suaves casi llegando al punto de ser irreales, de no ser porque estaba seguro de que había estado con Hinata antes de perder la conciencia Naruto juraría que Lee lo había arrastrado a otra aventura suya por dominar el alcohol y el efecto que causaba en el acabando los dos en algún hotel de la ciudad de kiri, no habría sido la primera vez aunque cuando vio por la ventana aquella negrura supo que en la ciudad en cuestión no estaba y lo que era peor sentía bastante peligro por todos lados como si en cualquier segundo el enemigo fuera a salir de las sombras para atacar con todo su poder en busca de acabar con su vida ahora que estaba atrapado en ese sitio aunque aún así no parecía haber nadie más que el en esa habitación, sobre la cabeza del rubio la lámpara emitía una luz suave que iluminaba el sitio apenas dejando que Naruto viera con claridad el kanji sobre su cabeza —_ la luna _— dijo el rubio al entender bien lo que ese símbolo representaba causando un ligero escalofrío dentro de él, —_en efecto es mi kanji _— la voz dulce y un poco maliciosa llegó la los oídos de Naruto quien bajo su mirada del techo para ver la puerta de la recámara abierta donde se alzaba como siempre en su habitual kimono ceremonial la figura de la diosa conejo, el rubio de manera instintiva llevo su mano a su cintura directo a donde está su rollo morpher pero sólo toco el espacio vacío, —_buscas esto supongo_— con una voz divertida ante el rostro de Naruto Kaguya alzó en su mano el pergamino que el rubio necesitaba, ella lo sostenía entre sus dedos mientras Naruto sólo se preguntaba como podría recuperar su morpher para salir de ahí con la menor cantidad de daño posible, tenían que vencer a Kaguya si, pero no siquiera el era tan suicida como para tratar de luchar con la diosa conejo sólo y sin ayuda alguna, necesitaba salir de ahí rápidamente, —_mi hija tiene tanta razón, eres apuesto y transmites un aura muy fuerte no cabe duda que eres digno de ser de mi familia _— Naruto parpadeo ante esas palabras pues no entendía que quería decir con eso ella aunque si le interesó la mención de Hinata.

— _No te confundas Naruto-kun, Hinata es mi hija, nació de mi vientre aunque no tiene un padre como tal use mi poder y un poco del material de muchos hombres que conocí a lo largo de mi vida, pero en esencia es sólo mía por eso no se puede negar a lo que yo digo, además todo lo hago por el bien de mi niña y de este mundo tan lastimado por cumpla de los humanos, sólo por eso deben desparecer _— Naruto guardo silencio pues ahora ya sabía de donde llegó Hinata pero lo que llamó su atención fue lo que la diosa dijo de los humanos.

— _Ok, se que los humanos no somos lo mejor del mundo y que lo dañamos mucho pero aún así hay muchos otros que buscan ayudar y cuidar del mundo , no creo que tengas el derecho de elegir quien existe o no Kaguya, ahora déjame ir! _— respondió el rubio a la diosa conejo quien con el ceño fruncido sólo negó a eso antes de alzar su mano derecha con su índice apuntando al Uzumaki.

— _Yo lo digo porque tengo el poder y el derecho además tu no te puedes ir de aquí hasta que la ceremonia se complete, tu nuevo hogar es aquí Naruto-kun_— y una fuerza invisible empujó al rubio por el aire hasta hacerlo golpear contra el muro antes de caer de rodillas, eso fue sólo una advertencia del poder de Kaguya para el rubio.

— _Lo siento pero no me pienso quedar en un sitio donde vive una mujer que busca destruir el mundo y acabar con la humanidad, ese no es mi estilo _— Kaguya alzó una de sus cejas, esa pequeña demostración de su poder debería ser suficiente para ilustrar a un humano sobre el ser que tenía delante de él, pero sin duda Naruto no era común.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios Kaguya dio un paso dentro de la recámara dejando al rubio con la sensación de estar aún más atrapado que antes pues estaba muy seguro de que desearlo Kaguya podría destrozar todos sus huesos con un solo movimiento de su mano, debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que pasará ahí adentro, —_mi hija te ama, debes estar feliz de eso, mi princesa la hija de una diosa está enamorada de ti, toda una proeza de tu parte, sólo por eso y porque me demuestras ser digno de ella es que no has sido detenido y usado como alimento para los creaciones _— Naruto dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, ella había dicho que sus monstruos comían carne humana, eso no lo sabía y explicaba porque algunos de ellos se relamían los labios cuando los tenían delante de ellos en alguna batalla, querían comerse a todos los ranger, —_Uzumaki, una familia dotada de un don especial que les deja sentir las intenciones de una persona y saber si sin buenas o malas, un don que bien usado puede incluso percibir la oscuridad latente dentro de una persona, verdad que si, verdad que siempre sentiste la oscuridad dentro de mi hija _— Kaguya tenía una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras veía al rubio quien sólo se quedó callado, entonces eso era lo que sentía, a veces cuando estaba cerca de personas tenía una sensación rara en su espalda como un pequeño picor que le daba cuando conocía a la persona, pero después de eso ya nunca lo sentía aunque no fue el caso con Hinata ya que siempre que estaba con ella podía sentir eso un momento dentro de él, la sensación se volvía un poco más persistente cuando hablaba con Sakura y Hinata veía todo con esa sonrisa en sus labios, ahora entendía que por dentro la ojiperla ardía en celos, que de algún modo parecían alimentar eso que de modo inconsciente sentía dentro de ella, entonces era por eso que estaba siempre con Hinata, porque buscaba alejar eso de ella o de verdad le gustaba, Naruto tenía más dudas ahora que nunca, —_puedo ver tu corazón Naruto-kun, tu amas a mi hija aunque no pareces darte cuenta de eso y es tan bello_— Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo con lo que la diosa dijo después de todo el mismo no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la Hyuuga, —_cuando tu y Hinata estén juntos podremos ser la familia perfecta, traeremos verdadera paz al mundo, ya lo verás nuestros hijos van a portar un poder ideal para cuidar de este mundo cuando este bajo mi control_— Naruto sólo alzó una de sus cejas cuando la diosa conejo dijo eso y está sólo se le quedó viendo con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, de cierto modo disfrutaba el tener al rubio confundido con lo que estaba diciendo, había un placer bastante retorcido en eso.

— ¿_Qué quieres decir con eso de nuestros? En todo caso serían de Hinata y míos _— el rubio habló sin pensar haciendo que la diosa conejo dibujada esa sonrisa en sus labios, Naruto no se dio cuenta pero ya había aceptado que el y su hija estuvieran juntos.

— _Es parte del ritual, cuando tomes a mi hija como tu mujer, ella volverá a ser parte de mi y con tu semilla dentro de mi vientre también te fundirás conmigo, finalmente seremos una familia perfecta, tu y Hinata vivirán dentro de mi, harán el amor para siempre y yo pariré a nuestros hijos, será la unión perfecta de nuestras familias, Otsusuki y Uzumaki siendo al fin una_— el rubio casi podía sentir la alegría en las palabras de la diosa quien sólo le daba la espalda al ir a la puerta para salir de ahí.

— _¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? _— pregunto al fin el rubio sin entender del todo lo que Kaguya tragaba de decir logrando hacer que la diosa conejo se detuviera en la entrada para verlo de reojo con esa sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

— _Es simple… tu te vas a casar con Hinata y conmigo, vas a ser el padre se nuestros hijos Naruto-kun acepta el honor de amar a una princesa y preñar a una diosa _— con una pequeña risa Kaguya sólo alzó el rollo del rubio en su mano antes de colocarlo en esa pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta por donde salió.

— _Estas loca _— le acusó Naruto haciendo que la diosa conejo le viera desde el pasillo con esa sonrisa en sus labios, no dijo nada pues delante de ella apareció Hinata usando un hermoso kimono color lavanda, la mujer beso la frente de su hija y le deseo suerte y felicidad antes de dejarla entrar a esa recámara.

Naruto sólo se quedó ahí de pie viendo como Hinata entraba a la recámara sin dejar de sonreír mientras veía al pergamino en la mesa de noche a un lado de la salida, —_ supongo que te preguntas porque mi madre dejó esto aquí no es así, la respuesta es muy sencilla Naruto-kun _— Hinata le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas maliciosas iguales a las que la misma Kaguya le había estado dando al rubio desde que apareció, Naruto trago algo de saliva pues ahora que lo veía bien si había un cierto parecido entre las dos sobretodo en los ojos, es más con el cabello de otro color Naruto juraría que Kaguya era una versión un poco mayor de Hinata con claro las obvias diferencias generacionales, la idea le dio escalofríos al Uzumaki, — _afuera de este Palacio hay cientos si no es que miles de Zetsus, si sales serás atacado por ellos y ni con tu forma ranger podrías sobrevivir, aunque puedes tratar o si es más agradable puedes quedarte aquí… conmigo… para siempre _— y antes de que el rubio dijera nada Hinata ya se había lanzado contra el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos antes de unir sus labios a los del rubio quien sólo trataba de reaccionar para alejar a la Hyuuga de el, pero de cierto modo era agradable poder besar a Hinata y sin darse cuenta poco a poco Naruto abrazaba a la chica mientras Kaguya en su trono, con sus ojos cerrados sonreía, pues su tercer ojo se abrió por si solo cuando ellos se besaron comenzando así su ceremonia de unión, al final de ese día la bestia de diez colas sería libre de nuevo y ella tendría el poder necesario para nunca más ser sellada; Mientras la diosa conejo veía como sus planes parecían ir en su curso ideal en la base de los ranger todos estaban ya reunidos tras salir del hospital y recibir una llamada de Shizune diciendo que había descubierto algo importante, por desgracia y para enojo de Tsunade no se relacionaba con el paradero de Naruto del cual sólo pudo rastrear su última posición pero sólo llegó sitio donde Sasuke hallo su teléfono, también era claro que el hallar restos de una fractura dimensional en el aire era mala señal pero eso se lo diría a su maestra cuando llegara el momento después de todo la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber de qué modo iba a reaccionar ante el secuestro de su ahijado/hijo, pero por desgracia lo que ella averiguo era quizá aún peor que saber el paradero de Naruto.

— _¿Cómo que está estatua es un demonio? _— pregunto con serias dudas Sakura pues ella no pensaba que algo tan simple y viejo como esa cosa en realidad fuera tan importante como para ser guardado en un sitio mayor que ese donde estaba, por ello lo del demonio sonaba increíble.

— _Eso es lo que averigüe, según textos antiguos un grupo de alquimistas malignos conocidos como los nueve sabios de la oscuridad formaron a partir de su maldad un ser hecho de energía sobrenatural y usando está le dieron vida, se convirtió en el demonio de las diez colas _— explicó Shizune antes de poner en la pantalla una vieja pintura de un ser borroso y colosal con diez colas hondeando a su espalda.

— _Si esa cosa era tan poderosa como dices porque era una estatua y como acabo así _— pregunto Neji con curiosidad pues si eso se realizó antes con el ser existía la posibilidad de regresarlo a su forma de estatua si se debía llegar a un extremo de luchar con algo así.

— _Le arrebataron su poder, ya lo han visto antes, recuerdan las nueve llaves de cristal que guardan un poder imparable, esas mismas que Kaguya robo del museo hace 4 meses, esas llaves pueden devolver el poder al demonio y traerlo a la vida _— Shizune mostró ahora un diagrama de como suponía que se hacía eso donde las nueve llaves se unían a la estatua en la base en nueve ranuras que tenía.

Los ranger estaban en silencio, no sólo su compañero estaba en manos del enemigo probablemente, ahora Kaguya parecía tener acceso a un ser de poder destructivo colosal, todo parecía sin duda estar cada vez peor para ellos aunque de nuevo la duda de Neji estaba en el aire, como se detuvo a ese ser la primera vez y ahí era donde estaba el problema pues según averiguo Shizune, fue la misma Kaguya la que lo dividió, todos estaban tan callados y llenos de dudas, después de todo se suponía que ella era el enemigo entonces porque detuvo a un monstruo como ese que podía ser de gran ayuda en sus planes, —_ se salió de control, eso debe haber sido, el demonio era incontrolable y ella sólo pudo detenerlo antes de que la atacará también a ella, si es ese el caso debemos evitar que lo traiga de nuevo a la vida, esta tan loca que seguramente piensa soltarlo por completo, ella sólo quiere destruir al mundo eso es todo y no le importa el medio _— los ranger estaban seguros de lo que Sasuke dijo, Kaguya sabía que no podía vencerlos unidos por eso se encargó de alejar a Naruto de ellos , para poder soltar a una bestia incontenible que los destruyera para que ella pudiera dormirlo después y así acabar con toda la oposición que había contra ella, era la idea más peligrosa que pudo tener pero por lo visto ellos no le dejaron muchas opciones a la diosa conejo, Shizune explicó que para poder unir las llaves a la estatua se necesitaba de algo que alineará el poder, algo como un solsticio, ese mismo día cuando la noche cayera en el mundo y las estrellas estuvieran en posición Kaguya realizarla el rito para traer de regreso a ese ser, el único problema era que no sabían donde podría hacerlo pues se necesitaba un sito donde la energía fluyera con facilidad, —_ nuevas órdenes, sepárense y busquen ese sitio con el escáner de energía que usa Shizune mientras nosotras buscaremos a Naruto y cuando lo hallemos les llamaremos para ir por el … andando MUEVANSE YA _— grito la rubia haciendo que los chicos salieran de ahí a toda velocidad pues ella de mal humor era algo tan peligroso como la misma Kaguya, tan pronto los ranger se fueron Tsunade se le quedó viendo a Shizune quien sonreía nerviosa, —_ muy bien Shizune, donde está Naruto?_ — pregunto sin rodeo alguno la Senju, todo mientras su amiga y aprendiz sólo podía suspirar después de todo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando no le estaba diciendo todo.

— _Sasuke tiene razón, hice un rastreo y hallé restos de una grieta abierta hace poco, la conclusión lógica es que Kaguya secuestro a Naruto-kun _— Shizune sólo sujeto su tablet contra ella sin dejar de ver a la mujer quien sólo cerró sus ojos un momento.

— _Se que has estado trabajando en un generador de fisuras, necesito que lo prepares ya _— Shizune sólo parpadeo confundida por las palabras de la mujer rubia quien se dirigió a la casa, —_ Naruto es lo más cercano que tengo a un hijo no voy a dejar que esa bruja le haga lo que sea que tenga en mente, prepara todo, yo misma iré por Naruto _— dijo sin duda alguna Tsunade antes de salir de ahí dejando tras de sí a una preocupada Shizune quien ya sospechaba que iba a hacer su mentora.

La pelinegra se quedó sola en la base ranger antes de dirigir sus ojos a su pequeño taller a un lado del salón, justo ahí estaba el generador de fisuras que la rubia pidió pero aún así no lo había probado nunca, no había muchas opciones debía estar listo para cuando Tsunade volviera pues nadie sabía que era lo que Naruto estaba sufriendo en esos momentos; Una vez más en la guarida de Kaguya la diosa conejo estaba en su asiento viendo con calma al frente a donde sus lugartenientes esperaban pacientes las órdenes de la diosa que seguía con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo como su poder parecía crecer sólo un poco más a cada segundo, todo parecía ir muy bien, — _comencemos con la siguiente fase del plan, vayan a la tierra destruyan todo lo que puedan causen dolor y sufrimiento para que podíamos traer a la vida de nuevo al Juubi, vayan de una vez _— las grietas en el espacio tiempo se abrieron una vez más dejando que los aliados de Kaguya salieran de ahí poco a poco para dejar a la diosa conejo sola en el gran salón, tan pronto las puertas se cerraron Kaguya pudo dejar salir un gemido de sus labios, era tan excitante y delicioso sentir como su poder parecía aumentar mientras su cuerpo se sincronizaba con el de su hija, inclusive podía sentir como sus pezones se ponían duros bajo su ropa dejando en claro que Hinata estaba más que lista, Kaguya sólo podía desear que su hija tuviera éxito cuanto antes, pues en esos momentos la chica no dejaba de atacar a Naruto con todo lo que tenía, los brazos de Hinata estaban sobre el cuello del rubio rodeándolo con suavidad mientras ella lo besaba con deseo dejando que su lengua entrará en los labios del rubio quien en un principio trato de rechazar a Hinata pero de pronto su propio cuerpo comenzó a actuar sólo, dejándose guiar por la atracción que sentía por ella, por eso mismo Naruto era quien tenía todo el control en ese beso, inclusive las manos del rubio estaban tomando de la cintura a la chica de cabello azul mientras la jalaba contra el dejando que el deseo fuera más fuerte que su lógica, — _ Hinata espera… no podemos… no debemos hacer esto _— decía como podía Naruto tratando de mantenerse en control o al menos de no ir más lejos de donde ya estaba pues sentía mucho calor y que su ropa estaba estorbando de algún modo, Hinata sólo volvió a besar al rubio con deseo antes de mover su mano directo a la entrepierna del rubio donde comenzó a frotar con fuerza sacando un gemido ahogado del Uzumaki —_ claro que podemos hacer esto Naruto-kun, yo te deseo y tu me deseas a mi, deja de pensar, deja que tu corazón hable, deja que nuestro amor florezca, hazme tu mujer y seamos uno para siempre _— pidió Hinata con una voz dulce y cargada de deseo mientras el rubio sentía como ella estaba comenzando a abrir sus pantalones para meter la mano en ellos, todo mientras el rubio poco a poco dejaba de pensar en el mundo, en Tsunade y Shizune, en sus amigos, todo dejaba de importar mientras el deseo de estar con Hinata llenaba la mente del rubio quien de nuevo estaba besando a la chica quien sólo gemia entre los besos, sólo faltaba tan poco "si fallas ahora todo se perderá incluida ella" Naruto abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza que le hizo romper el beso con Hinata quien sólo lo veía con duda pues de la nada el rubio pareció perder toda la motivación.

— _¿Qué es lo que pasa Naruto-kun? Acaso no me deseas como tu mujer , no deseas hacer el amor conmigo, no deseas ser uno conmigo _— la pregunta de Hinata hizo que Naruto tomará más conciencia pues delante de él Hinata se veía con la piel un poco más pálida y las puntas de su cabello eran blancas ya.

— _Hinata… Kaguya… ella está tratando de tomar tu cuerpo como suyo que no ves lo que ella está haciendo, te quiere destruir _— el rubio estaba en verdad preocupado por la chica que sólo dejó salir una pequeña risa de sus labios.

— _Así no va a ser, madre sólo me está llevando dentro de ella, a mi hogar, al sitio donde tu y yo vamos a vivir juntos para siempre, sólo ven Naruto-kun, ven y hazme el amor, haznos el amor a ambas y se sólo nuestro_— pidió Hinata antes de abrir su kimono mostrando que debajo de el no usaba nada, el rubio se puso tan rojo como su traje de ranger.

Delante del Hinata tenía ese kimono abierto mostrando su plano y vientre así como una visión de los pechos de Hinata cubiertos sólo por la tela del kimono abierto, abajo se podía ver una cantidad mínima de vello azul y blanco entre las piernas de la semi desnuda Hinata, aquella porción de vello ligeramente de otro color una vez más trajo a Naruto a la realidad, —_ yo… yo se que te amo Hinata, y por eso mismo, no puedo hacer esto _— Naruto admitió al fin estar enamorado de la chica quien dejó de sonreír al verlo alejarse de ella un poco, —_ si lo hacemos aquí y ahora tu vas a desparecer junto conmigo, nunca vamos a tener una vida juntos sólo, solo seremos los prisioneros de Kaguya _— retrocedió un poco más llegando hasta la puerta cerrada a su espalda mientras la chica de ojos color perla lo veía con atención, algo dentro de ella estaba gritando con fuerza que el rubio tenía razón pero una vez más sus instintos y deseo eran más fuertes que esa voz, —_claro que la vamos a tener, viviremos juntos dentro de madre, seremos uno con ella o es acaso que me prefieres a mi en vez de a mi hija Naruto-kun _— a mitad de las palabras la voz de Hinata cambio para ser reemplazada por la de Kaguya, delante de los ojos de Naruto la imagen de Hinata cambio por la de ella, una diosa conejo casi desnuda delante de él, su cabello blanco, esos "cuernos" sobre su cabeza y ese raro tercer ojo le daban de algún modo un encanto retorcido que Naruto sólo sentía jalarlo con fuerza a ella, su cuerpo era sin duda mucho más desarrollado que el de Hinata pues en cuanto la forma cambio se volvió más alta y sus pechos más grandes tanto como los de la misma Tsunade, —(_ madre que haces, Naruto-kun es mío, no se supone que debas tenerlo tu )_ — la voz molesta de Hinata se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de Kaguya quien sólo se quedó un segundo en silencio antes de responder a su hija — ( _silencio Hinata, el trata de negarse, su moral no lo deja caer ante ti, mi niña tu amado necesita a una hembra de verdad para caer, no te preocupes cuando Naruto-kun me haga el amor te lo entregare__)_ — dijo la voz de Kaguya a Hinata quien estaba ahora como una espectadora mientras el cuerpo copiado de su madre en ella buscaba atraer a Naruto a la cama para completar el acto, el rubio por su parte no podía estar más confundido y al mismo tiempo asustado, esa mujer si es que la podía ver como una estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con el solo para lograr conseguir sus objetivos que Naruto seguía sin comprender pues era claro que con todo el ejército que tenía en ese mundo ella podría obtener la victoria en el momento que deseara, pero pedía eso de el, era espeluznante como esa bella mujer le estaba sonriendo con deseo, era el sueño de todo adolescente lleno de hormonas pero una vez más el Uzumaki sentía que debía estar lejos de esa mujer lo más posible, más aún cuando con la sonrisa en sus labios Kaguya dejó caer su ropa completa al suelo y poco falto para que Naruto se desmayara ante la visión de tal belleza que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con sus piernas cruzadas esperando al rubio —_ se que me deseas, ven acá Naruto-kun, no estás haciendo nada malo al ceder a lo que tu corazón desea _— pidió con esa voz melodiosa Kaguya mientras el rubio sentía bastantes deseos de correr y hundirse entre sus piernas como si no hubiera un mañana.

— _No, en cuanto haga eso tu vas a destruir a Hinata y no te dejaré, no vas a dañar a Hinata de ninguna manera aunque seas su madre tu no puedes tomar su vida como quieres hacerlo _— las palabras de Naruto estaban llenas de valor y decisión que contrastaba un poco con el como estaba viendo a la diosa conejo.

— _(__tal amor por mi hija que incluso me trata de rechazar, es tan dulce) jajajajajaja eres único sin duda pero sabes algo Naruto-kun, ahora mismo Hinata y yo somos la misma, mi hija no va a dejar de existir anda… ven y haz el amor con nosotras Naruto-kun _— los ojos del rubio se abrieron como nunca en su vida cuando oyó la voz de Hinata junto a la de Kaguya mientras la mitad de su cabello se volvía azul y el costado izquierdo de su cara tomaba los rasgos humanos de Hinata.

— _( Naruto-kun me ama madre, tu sólo… tu sólo lo estás asustando déjame a mi, el me ama a mi por favor no hagas que deje de amarme y me tema como si fuera un monstruo) _— dentro de la mente de Kaguya la voz de Hinata se oía tan fuerte y dulce era sin duda la voz de la inocente Hinata que en ese momento está a junto a su yo salvaje exigiendo el control de su cuerpo.

— _(__el… el se resiste tanto, en verdad amas a mi hija? Amas a la hija de un monstruo que quiere dominar el mundo Naruto-kun?)_— pensó Kaguya antes de sentir enojo brotando desde su interior ante los rechazos del rubio, nadie podía hacer eso, nadie.

— _Tu… tu y Hinata… no lo haré… no pienso ayudarte a lo que sea que busca a me oyes, no pienso dejar que Hinata se pierda dentro de ti y menos aún que dañes al mundo antes que eso prefiero pelear sólo contra todo tu ejército! _— y el rubio tomó su pergamino de la mesa a un lado de la puerta para salir de ahí a toda velocidad tras romper la misma

Poco a poco la forma de la mujer se desvaneció en el aire para dejar solo a una desnuda Hinata quien veía por donde se fue el rubio con una mezcla de sensaciones raras, pues estaba molesta porque no había caído ante ella y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que el no hubiera preferido a su madre y más aún porque el rubio admitió amarla en verdad pese e todo lo que ella había hecho —_( __sin duda es único, digno de ti, no podemos dejar que huya hija, trae a Naruto-kun de nuevo y está vez usare mi verdadero poder en el, no podrá detenerse hasta que seas suya __) _— ordenó Kaguya dentro de la mente de Hinata quien sólo pudo asentir a las palabras de su madre para evocar aquel traje ajustado de dos colores, todo para salir a la caza de su prometido que ahora estaba corriendo por los pasillos oscuros de un laberinto interminable, estaba después de todo en el Reino de Kaguya.

**Cambio de escena**

Caos eso era todo lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad de Konoha, el sol se había puedo hacia no más de un par de horas y los ranger habían estado buscando al rubio o al sitio donde se reviviría al demonio sin éxito alguno, y ahora todo era mucho peor pues de la nada las fracturas en la realidad aparecieron por toda la ciudad, desde el interior los malvados aliados de Kaguya aparecieron desatando un ataque masivo sobre Konoha donde los edificios comenzaban a arder mientras las personas sólo podían correr, esta sería una noche que nadie olvidaría jamás pues tan pronto los villanos iniciaron su ataque los ranger aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad antes de separarse para ir cada uno contra aquellos enemigos que estaban por todos lados junto a las legiones de Zetsus, inclusive la policía trataba de oponer resistencia pero sus armas eran inútiles sólo podían confiar en los ranger ahora, si ellos faltaban sería el verdadero fin del mundo, — _Tsunade-sama esto es malo tengo lecturas por todos lados, ellos están atacando en todos lados deberíamos ayudar a los chicos _— comentaba Shizune mientras ella y la Senju estaban de pie en el pequeño jardín de su casa donde un improvisado aparato a modo de arco estaba al centro del mismo, estaba conectado a gruesos cables que iban a la zona de alimentación mientras Shizune seguía tecleando en su tablet buscando lo que su mentora le pedía, hallar a Naruto era su prioridad, Shizune no dejaba de ver la tablet más que para ver a la mujer enfundada en sus pantalones típicos pero con un chaleco ranger sobre su ropa dejándole muy claro a Shizune lo que ella tenía en mente, iría por Naruto ella sola, —_ estarán bien, son fuertes y están bien entrenados por ahora encuentra a Naruto eso es todo lo que pido Shizune _— la pelinegra suspiro antes de volver a buscar, su aparato funcionaba bien el problema era el punto a conectar, no daba con el por la sencilla razón de que no emitía alguna señal visible en sus escáneres más potentes, la única salida era esperar a que Naruto creará la señal usando su morpher, aunque seguramente se lo habían quitado y ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que de algún modo lo obtuviera de regreso, —_ Tsunade-sama, se que no le va a gustar esto pero… usted no podrá hacer esto sola, necesita ayuda, déjeme ir con usted, juntas podemos traer a Naruto-kun de regreso _— la Senju se le quedó viendo a Shizune, como ella, veía en Naruto a su familia y estaba dispuesta a entrar en la boca del lobo para salvar al rubio.

— _No Shizune yo haré esto sola, te necesito aquí para guiar a los chicos si algo falla además… aún tengo esto conmigo _— los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos cuando vio a la mujer Senju alzando una vieja espada samurái sellada hacia años.

— _Tsunade-sama no puede usarla, sabe bien lo que pasó, el cristal de chakra no funciona bien ya, no hay garantía de que soporte, podría hacerse pedazos en cualquier momento, no puede hablar enserio _— Tsunade sonrió, Shizune tenía tanta razón en eso.

Poco sabían los ranger de donde venían sus poderes, claro los pergaminos eran la clave si, pero dentro de ellos flotando en una dimensión de bolsillo que les hacía estables se hallaban los cristales de chakra, piedras místicas muy antiguas que tenían la cualidad de absorber energía de la naturaleza y unirla a la del ranger para crear el poder que usaban, esas gemas eran poderosas en su estado puro pero por desgracia igualmente fáciles de dañar en un combate demasiado intenso una vez se formara una grieta en el cristal este poco a poco perdía su brillo hasta romperse y dejar de existir para siempre, un gran defecto que Shizune arreglo junto a Tsunade usando el principio del sellado shinobi, de ese modo los cristales no podían ser dañados en batalla, una gran mejora sin duda que ayudaba a los ranger, por eso mismo Shizune se alarmó al ver la vieja espada de la familia Senju, un antiguo catalizador de poder donde se veía una muy vieja gema en la base de la misma, estaba tan pálida y con una gran grieta a todo lo largo de la misma —_ Tsunade-sama no va a funcionar, la gema ya murió sólo véala, por favor no intente nada peligroso _— la rubia no respondió sólo vio al portal en silencio, la respuesta era clara, ella haría lo que debía para poder salvar a Naruto; En esos momentos el rubio estaba corriendo por su vida dentro de los interminables corredores de la casa extraña, Naruto había estado en ese laberinto por demasiado tiempo corriendo en las sombras y escondiéndose para no ser descubierto, todo mientras maldecía el pasar por la misma estatua por vigésima vez, más perdido no podía estar, pero aún así el rubio no dejaba de moverse corriendo de nuevo en la oscuridad de los pasillos que eran iluminados sólo por pequeñas lámparas de aceite que brillaban en las esquinas, —_ no tiene caso correr Naruto-kun tu destino es estar conmigo deja de luchar y sólo se feliz junto a mi _— la voz deseosa y maliciosa se Hinata se escuchó por todos lados mientras el rubio miraba por sobre su hombro a la nada, sintió escalofríos de nuevo al recordar la imagen de Kaguya y Hinata en el mismo cuerpo al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro de que eso le iba a causar pesadillas, sólo agitó la cabeza para seguir corriendo esta vez dando vuelta sólo al lado izquierdo buscando así salir de esa serie de corredores interminables, las piernas ya le dolían pues sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas y no estaba del todo equivocado —_ porque huyes de la felicidad Naruto-kun _— el rubio se detuvo de nuevo en medio del corredor para ver como una puerta se abrió despacio con un rechinido de las viejas bisagras oxidadas, el Uzumaki debió seguir su camino pero aquella risa infantil le llamo la atención y por eso vio dentro de la habitación, era la salida acaso no tenía idea sólo supo que ahí pudo ver un gran jardín hermoso lleno de flores y plantas bellas con un gran árbol al fondo tan grande como la misma torre de gobierno en Konoha y frente a él una pareja sentada.

Los ojos de Naruto no perdieron detalle de la visión, eran el y Hinata ya mayores riendo mientras veían a una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules corriendo detrás de una mariposa que trataba de atrapar para que sus padres la vieran acabando al final derrotada delante de ellos para que así la mariposa se posara en su nariz causando la risa de toda la familia —_ es tan bello, ese es nuestro destino Naruto-kun _— el rubio parpadeo para salir de ese trance donde veía ahora la habitación oscura donde alucino de ese modo, se alejó de ahí para correr de nuevo por los pasillos en busca de su salida de aquella locura, todo mientras la voz de Hinata se oía por todos lados pidiéndole que recapacitara después de todo era su destino tener una familia feliz, Naruto dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara, Neji era el que siempre hablaba del destino y Hinata nunca creyó que eso fuera bueno, el rubio siguió corriendo por esos largos pasillos hasta que llegó a uno sin salida, nunca había estado ahí y cuando la puerta se abrió delante de él sólo pudo tener escalofríos ya que no estaba ahí cuando llegó, sólo apareció de la nada y delante vio una recámara sumida en la oscuridad donde los gemidos de una pareja se oían con fuerza, pudo verse a sí mismo en una cama con una rendida Hinata saltando sobre el mientras ambos se demostraban su amor físicamente, se sonrojo tanto al ver eso que sólo quiso salir de ahí —_ la verdadera felicidad y la paz del mundo está a nuestro alcance Naruto-kun, sólo haz lo que deseas entrégate a mi y a mi madre, se una familia con nosotras y hagamos que el mundo este en verdadera paz _— la visión cambio de esa recámara oscura a un gran bosque lleno de vida silvestre tan hermoso como podría ser una zona virgen del mundo, lo llamativo ahí eran los edificios destruidos cubiertos de vegetación y los Zetsus blancos que se contaban por miles yendo de un lado a otro unidos a lo que Naruto pensaba eran personas, los humanos unidos a esas cosas para ser controlados por Kaguya, una visión por demás aterradora cuando todos ellos se le quedaron viendo, aunque al darse la vuelta supo porque, detrás de el estaba la diosa conejo de pie sobre lo que Naruto pensaba fue la torre de gobierno en Konoha, a un lado de ella estaba Hinata en su aspecto mayor con su traje de un completo color azul oscuro y del otro lado había un hombre de traje negro con una especie de "v" roja en el pecho, los ojos de Naruto estaban en shock al verse de lado de la diosa conejo recibiendo la devoción de todo el mundo sólo para ellos tres junto a esas figuras sombrías que no logo vislumbrar delante de ellos en un piso inferior de lo que fuera la torre.

— _Ahora lo entiendes Naruto-kun solos, los humanos nunca podrían alcanzar esta paz y equilibrio sólo si los guiamos como familia podrán existir en equilibrio con el mundo _— las palabras de Hinata llegaron acompañadas de una nueva visión de Naruto y la misma chica acariciando el vientre abultado de una sonriente Kaguya donde el fruto del amor de su hija y el Uzumaki crecía dentro de ella.

_Es una locura, eso no es posible, de ninguna manera algo así va a pasar si puedo evitarlo _— respondió el rubio mientras las sombras de la habitación tomaban forma una vez más delante de él para mostrar la cama donde Naruto bajo las sábanas se movía con fuerza sobre su esposa que sólo gemía con deseo.

— _Puedes negarlo tanto como lo desees Naruto-kun… pero las dos sabemos que esto es lo que deseas _— la voz de Hinata se unió a la de Kaguya mientras el rubio veía sobre la cama como su esposa tenía el cabello blanco y esos cuernos en su cabeza siendo una vez más la Unión de Hinata y Kaguya con la que estaba.

Naruto de nuevo estaba en shock, es s mujer estaba más loca que una cabra, insistía con esas visiones retorcidas de lo que ella pensaba era una familia ideal y que sólo lograba causar escalofríos dentro del rubio quien por alguna razón sentía una perversa sensación de deseo por esa Hinata poseída, — _lo ves, esto es lo que deseas y puede ser realidad cada noche para siempre Naruto-kun _— la oscuridad se abrió mientras una puerta aparecía delante del rubio quien salió por ella sólo para verse en el salón privado de Kaguya, con la diosa conejo en su torno viéndole con aquella sonrisa perversa, detrás de Naruto apareció Hinata quien con una sonrisa sugerente camino a su lado para colocarse a un lado de su madre —_aquí y ahora tu Naruto Uzumaki, último hijo de tu familia te ofrezco a mi única hija Hinata Otsusuki como tu mujer, ven ahora Naruto-kun, tómala como tuya y traigamos equilibrio al mundo _— declaró Kaguya con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras el Uzumaki sólo se quedaba ahí de pie viendo a las mujeres con atención, sus instintos primarios estaban gritando con toda su fuerza que fuera y tomará a Hinata, incluso si debía colocarla sobre su madre, es más, que las dos se volvieran uno para que así las dos fueran de él al mismo tiempo, "hazlo y todo se acabará… y se que eres mejor que eso" una vez más esa voz dentro de su cabeza, no tenía idea de donde llegaba pero tenía razón, el no era un animal y sobretodo no sería parte del fin del mundo, se rehusó de nuevo a cooperar con la diosa conejo quien gruño un poco ante eso sólo para ver como su hija le veía con pesar, pues nada de lo que habían hecho lograba que el rubio fuera su hombre, —_bien, trate de ser amable y dulce, de dejarte elegir la felicidad pero como todos los humanos estúpidos no la tomas a pesar de lo bella que es, bien que así sea entonces _— Kaguya se puso de pie dejando salir todo su enojo señalando al frente, una extraña onda de gravedad apareció de todos lados golpeando al rubio y a la casa que se hizo pedazos en su parte frontal mientras el rubio volaba por el aire antes de caer al suelo adolorido, ahora estaba rodeado por cientos de Zetsu que lo veían como si fuera un ratón en un nido de víboras listas para devorarlo.

— _Zetsu, hagan que este humano pague por su osadía de rechazarnos a mi y a mi hija, hagan pedazos su cuerpo hasta que ansié la muerte_— grito con fuerza Kaguya logrando que los seres blancos dibujaran sonrisas torcidas en sus labios.

— _Madre no puedes hacer eso, yo amo a Naruto-kun no puedes matarlo! _— Hinata se plantó frente a la diosa conejo quien alzó una de sus cejas, nunca antes ella la desafío de ese modo y más aún, no sintió la división de personalidades por un momento.

— _Esa no es la idea Hinata, Zetsu, cuando este listo y casi muerto que uno se funda con el, será el primer miembro de nuestro nuevo mundo y cuando su mente se rinda será tuyo Hinata _— la diosa conejo dijo lo último en un susurro sólo para su hija quien veía al rubio con preocupación.

— _Lo siento pero no está en mis deseos acabar muerto o ser el títere de sus planes Kaguya-sama _— la burla e ironía con la que Naruto dijo esas palabras solo lograron hacer que los Zetsus atacaran al rubio quien con agilidad golpeó a uno de ellos en la cara antes de usarlo de trampolín mientras sacaba su morpher.

Con el brillo rojo apareció Naruto enfundado en su traje Escarlata ya con los Kunai en sus manos mientras los hacia girar de un lado a otro, —_ ¿quién será el primero en morder el polvo? _— pregunto el rubio antes de que los Zetsus comenzarán a atacar mientras el soltaba cortes y patadas por todos lados golpeando las caras de los seres blancos o incluso partiendo algunos en dos con sus armas, los hombres blancos no dejaban de atacar mientras el rubio se movía veloz de un lado a otro dejando a Kaguya impresionada, era superado en número de manera considerable y aún así parecía ser capaz de manejar a todos, o eso pareció cuando una estaca blanca golpeó su espalda haciendo salir chispas tras el impacto, el rubio se giró para atacar de frente al Zetsu quien recibió el golpe sólo para que otros dos agachados atacaran con cuchillas en sus brazos al rubio quien fue levantando del suelo en un mar de dolor por el golpe, Naruto logró recomponer su caída para acabar de pie delante de esos seres que no dejaban de atacar al tiempo que el sólo luchaba por defenderse y atacar a los que podía , un par de golpes y dos Zetsu más habían caído pero a cambio Naruto fue atrapado entre las manos de dos de ellos que lo sujetaba mientras un tercero con ambos brazos unidos como si fueran un martillo golpeaba sin parar al rubio quien sólo gemía de dolor, cada golpe sacudía todo su cuerpo antes de ser soltado para volar por el aire cayendo de espaldas al suelo, — _eso te pasa por no aceptar tu destino Naruto-kun_— la voz de Kaguya se oía dulce y llena de burla mientras el rubio era arrastrado por el suelo por otro de los seres albinos al que detuvo levantando su pierna para hacer una llave a su brazo que terminó siendo roto antes de que el cayera al suelo con el rubio sobre su espalda sosteniendo ambos kunai sobre su pecho uniendo todo el poder que tenía en ellos dando paso a una brillante esfera roja que no dejaba de girar en todas direcciones, con un salto al frente Naruto de lanzó contra el grupo de Zetsus quienes recibieron el ataque de parte del rubio, una gran esfera roja apareció girando en todas direcciones mientras Naruto empujaba sus kunai al frente formando una "x" detrás del ataque que envolvió una zona pequeña, el suelo se estrelló más de lo que ya estaba mientras el poder acababa con todo lo que estaba en su camino, más de 10 Zetsu acabaron vencidos en el suelo con un solo ataque, Hinata veía la escena un tanto preocupada viendo de vez en cuando a su madre quien seguía tan sería como al inicio pues Naruto era en verdad difícil de derribar aún así la ventaja numérica era imposible de superar en este momento, de nuevo el rubio estaba siendo golpeado por la espalda mientras las chispas volaban y Kaguya esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa malvada, pues era claro que Naruto de ahí no iba a salir; — _ya lo hallé Tsunade-sama pero… pero no está en esta dimensión está muy lejos, oh cielos creo que esta en la dimensión donde se selló a Kaguya _— indicaba Shizune a su mentora quien veía delante de ella como el portal se comenzaba a activar para forzar el camino hasta el último Uzumaki.

— _Eso no importa Shizune, iré por el de todos modos _— y la Senju dio un paso al portal abierto de donde comenzaban a salir pequeños relámpagos de energía estática al tiempo que la fractura entre dimensiones se volvía más y más grande.

— _Esperé es una locura! no va a soportar el viaje y una batalla Tsunade-sama por favor sea razonable llame a los chicos! _— pedía Shizune con desesperación mientras la mujer sólo se detenía a unos pasos de la puerta cada segundo más abierta.

— _La ciudad los necesita además… es mi niño y no lo dejaré sólo ahora que me necesita _— la voz de la mujer era sería como nunca lo había sido al tiempo que tomaba su espalda viendo al portal antes de colocarla contra su frente pensando en el rubio cuando pequeño y todas las cosas que pasó con el al criar a Naruto incluso recordó aquel día donde el pequeño rubio lo dijo… "mama" — _abuela por favor sólo una última vez, ayúdame a salvar a mi niño… chakra elemental, poder liberado!_ —y la gema rota en la base de la espada brillo una vez más mientras Tsunade soltaba un corte al frente dejando tras de sí una línea de energía carmesí.

Kaguya sólo podía sonreír cuando vio como Naruto volaba por el aire víctima de un golpe demoledor de parte de otro de esos Zetsu que usaba sus manos unidas como mazo, todo mientras Hinata veía como el rubio estaba en el suelo una vez más ahora luchando por ponerse de pie pues todo el cuerpo le dolía tras ese golpe —_rendirte es lo más sensato ahora, sólo acepta tu destino y se el esposo que mi hija necesita, únete a mi familia Naruto-kun y todo esto acabará de una vez, tendrás la felicidad al alcance de tus manos, sólo di que aceptas y eso será todo_— decía Kaguya con esa delgada y maligna sonrisa en sus labios mientras el rubio se negaba por enésima vez a caer ante la tentación que le estaba brindando la diosa conejo, Kaguya sólo gruño molesta una vez más , nunca desde que obtuvo su poder había conocido a alguien tan terco como lo era Naruto, simplemente su voluntad no se quebraba con nada, era algo que ella podía respetar aunque no terminaba de ayudarle en sus planes, con un gesto molesto sólo indicio que era tiempo los Zetsus tenían carta abierta para dejarlo agonizando pero aún así el rubio seguía luchando contra los seres blancos que llegaban de todos lados, la desventaja numérica era demasiada como para superarla sólo, Kaguyal lo sintió entonces, algo estaba irrumpiendo en su mundo, una fractura dimensional se abrió delante de ella y sus fieles guerreros que no entendían que pasaba, pues Kaguya no creo ese portal, —_ Fuma shuriken! _— del interior de la brillante entrada apareció un arma grande y roja que voló por el aire a gran velocidad cortando a varios Zetsu en su camino antes de dar un giro vertiginoso para quedar clavado en una de las columnas dañadas de la casa de la diosa conejo, Naruto alzó la mirada mientras sus ojos se abrían como nunca antes en su vida al verle salir del portal, usaba una botas blancas de tacón corto y ese traje rojo ceñido al cuerpo, usaba una falda de bordes inferiores blancos como las botas o guantes que usaba, sobre su torso una especie de yukata corta abrazaba su figura de enormes encantos apretados detrás de la tela roja y blanco, sus brazos usaban el mismo diseño rojo junto al casco que tenía un visor recto y horizontal como si fiera una especie de tajo hecho al casco donde se veía una cubierta para la boca donde se dibujaba una especie de labios color plata, en su cintura colgaba la katana Senju y aquella mujer caminaba despacio dejando que el brillo rojo de su traje llamará la atención de todos, era después de todo un rojo carmesí lustroso y llamativo, — _¿quién eres tú y como osas entrar a mi reino? _— exigió saber la diosa conejo ante esta inesperada visita quien sólo desenfundo la espada de un golpe para señalar al frente a la diosa conejo, —_ soy quien viene por su hijo bruja de ojos blancos, la crisom ranger_— dijo con fuerza antes de atacar con velocidad mientras Naruto sólo podía ver con duda todo lo que estaba pasando pues o estaba mal, o esa había sido la voz de Tsunade dentro del casco, los Zetsu atacaron y de un solo golpe veloz Tsunade avanzó cortando con fuerza todo lo que estaba en su camino, 20 de esos seres fueron destruidos de un solo ataque.

— _Más vale que dejes a Naruto ahora mismo_— amenazó la Senju en su antigua forma ranger sin dejar de señalar a la diosa conejo quien sólo le podía ver con atención, después de todo nadie se atrevía a hacer semejante amenaza en su contra nunca.

— _Puedo sentir la sangre Senju en ti , el sólo está qui para tomar su sitio en mi familia y tu no vas a detenerme, Zetsus acaben con ella _— ordenó la mujer de cabello blanco haciendo que sus creaciones se dejarán ir en contra de la mujer quien sólo movió su espada de un lado a otro.

Los hombres blancos se movían de un lado a otro al tiempo que ella solo dejaba ir sus golpes, las líneas de poder rojo quedaban detrás de su arma que no dejaba de golpear con todo lo que tenía, su espada estaba yendo de un lado a otro cortando con toda la fuerza posible, un Zetsu se poso delante de ella alzando sus manos unidas como si fueran una gran espada blanca que detuvo con su arma antes de empujar partiendo al ser por la mitad, tomo su arma en su mano izquierda para apuñalar a otro de esos seres mientras uno delante de ella era víctima de un golpe poderoso de su parte, le dio tan fuerte que el suelo bajo sus pies se rompió antes de que el Zetsu saliera volando por el aire estrellándose en contra de todos los Zetsu en su camino, — (_ una Senju, esa es obachan? Desde cuando puede usar eso y porque es tan fuerte Sakura-chan necesita su arma para esa tener esa fuerza_) — pensaba Naruto mientras jalaba aire en sus pulmones justo antes de que la mujer de rojo carmesí llegará a su lado, el rubio sólo pudo levantar la mirada para poner sus ojos en ella mientras la Senju de rojo soltaba otro golpeara para hacer volar por el aire otro par de seres blancos rotos en dos, —_ ya deja de estar de flojo Naruto, ponte de pie de una vez y ayúdame _— ordenó la mujer rubia dejando en claro que se trataba de Tsunade, el rubio se puso de pie cuando ella le dio la mano, el Uzumaki dejó ir un golpe con su kunai derecho acabando con otro Zetsu —_ desde cuando eres una ranger?_ — pregunto el rubio antes de desviar un golpe de uno de esos seres blancos para dejar ir una patada que lo lanzó contra la Senju quien lo partió en dos de un golpe con su espada — _hay más cosas de mi de las que sabes, vamos a salir de aquí primero y después hablamos_— ordenó de nuevo la mujer Senju antes de lanzar un corte sobre el Uzumaki quien se agachó para dejar que el arma partiera otra cabeza antes de que el rubio soltara un nuevo golpe con su kunai al vientre de un Zetsu a la espalda de la mujer de enormes pechos, uno a uno los Zetsu estaban comenzando a ser repelidos con cada golpe de esos dos ranger de color rojo mientras Kaguya sólo veía como sus hombres estaban siendo superados sólo por ellos.

— _No se les ocurra perder! _— gritó Kaguya con enojo haciendo brillar sus ojos para que los Zetsu recibieran un aumento de tamaño y fuerza que sólo ayudó a que se precipitaran con poder sobre ellos, la espada de Tsunade detuvo un ataque potente mientras Naruto atacaba al cuerpo de ese ser.

Los Zetsu estaban atacando con ferocidad mientras ellos seguían moviéndose de un lado a otro, Naruto desvío un golpe con sus kunai para clavar su rodilla en la cara de uno de sus enemigos que cayó al suelo antes de que Tsunade alzará su espada en todo lo alto, brillo de color rojo intenso antes de que soltara un corte mortal que hizo pedazos todo lo que estaba en su camino, un tajo largo apareció en el suelo dejando tras de sí a los Zetsu partidos en dos, Tsunade sonrió, nunca pensó que volvería a pelear de ese modo y mucho menos junto a Naruto quien estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía en busca de abrir camino hasta la fractura dimensional de donde salió Tsunade, —_ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado _— decía Kaguya antes de abrir su mano para señalar el portal que trataba de cerrar usando su poder sobrenatural, Naruto vio aquello y soltó uno de sus kunai al aire haciendo que volará contra un Zetsu que recibió el golpe en la cara para caer de espaldas en el suelo, — _hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo o ella nos va a atrapar Naruto…. Aaaarrrggggg _— un Zetsu golpeó a Tsunade por la espalda haciendo caer a la rubia al suelo mientras todo su cuerpo dolía, una sensación penetrante llegó a todo su cuerpo mientras se apoyaba con la espada en el suelo, Naruto reaccionó veloz para dar un golpe con su puño al ser blanco quien caía de espaldas mientras el veía preocupado a la mujer, Tsunade sólo jalaba aire con velocidad, todo se le estaba nublando, dentro de su cabeza se escuchaban las palabras de Shizune diciendo que no sabía cuanto podría durar el cambio y por lo visto estaba en el límite, —_ estas bien?_ — pregunto el rubio antes de que Tsunade dejará salir un último quejido cuando su estado ranger desapareció en un mar de chispas rojas quedando de rodillas en el suelo rendida de cansancio, veía su espada frente a ella con la piedra roja del mango ahora gris y sin vida, —_ se acabó… mi poder se acabó… lo siento Naruto, lo siento _— Tsunade no podía moverse, todo el cuerpo le estaba doliendo como nunca antes en su vida desde su anterior batalla, ahora mismo ella ya no podía hacer nada, Kaguya al fondo sólo podía sonreír mientras forzaba la salida a cerrarse con su poder, estaba hecha a base de tecnología y la energía constante le obligaba a seguir abierta por lo que sólo estaba presionando para cerrar la misma, —_ vete… no puedo hacer nada ya… sólo vete por favor escapa de aquí yo… yo ganare tiempo sólo vete _— ordenó Tsunade antes de darle su espada que el rubio tomo con enojo, no la iba a dejar ahí de ninguna manera, un golpe llegó a su espalda haciendo a Naruto rodar por el suelo entre chispas rojas, los Zetsu tenían rodeada a Tsunade mientras Naruto se ponía de pie, la Senju haciendo alarde de su voluntad se había puesto de pie para tratar de pelear y abrir una brecha para que el rubio huyera, le grito de nuevo que se fuera y por un segundo Naruto casi corrió, "en verdad te vas a ir? Pensé que tenías más valor " el rubio de nuevo estaba quieto mientras todo parecía volverse negro y la figura de un hombre apareció delante de él, tenía el cabello blanco y usaba un traje parecido al de Tsunade aunque era de color café.

— _Quien … quien eres tú _— preguntaba Naruto con genuinas dudas mientras el hombre extraño sólo le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al caminar en dirección de Naruto sin dejar de verlo de pies a cabeza asintiendo al verle.

— _Te va el rojo, y yo… bueno solía ser el compañero de Tsunade, Jiraiya el galante conquistador de mujeres y antiguo ranger, jejejeje pero no es tiempo de hablar de mi chico, importa lo que pasa, necesitas usar todo tu poder, no lo estás usando todo, se que no tienes razones para confiar en mi, pero nunca haría algo que dañara a Tsunade, te daré un regalo cuídalo bien eh que sólo funciona con la espada, la clave es el valor y la voluntad Naruto… nunca lo olvides _— y el hombre de cabello blanco desapareció mientras Naruto sentía algo en el.

Tsunade estaba siendo jalada lejos de Naruto a quien estaba viendo con una mezcla de dolor por verlo irse y felicidad porque sería libre, fue extraño pues por un momento Tsunade juraría haber visto una figura espectral delante del rubio, una que le pareció familiar, apareció sólo un segundo antes de desparecer en el aire dejando tras de sí un brillo en el puño de Naruto quien veía como una marca extraña parecía en su guante, era una especie de sello, uno bastante extraño, nuevamente Naruto vio como podía salir de ahí pero tendría que dejar a Tsunade, dio un paso y se congeló antes de ver a la rubia, no la dejaría así tuviera que vencer a todos esos Zetsu el sólo, salvaría a la mujer que lo cuido después de todo era lo más cercano que tuvo alguna vez a una madre, de algún modo extraño Naruto supo lo que debía hacer pues bajó la espada con su mano izquierda apuntando la punta al suelo mientras el colocaba su mano derecha sobre el mango con la palma abierta sobre la gema sin brillo, —_ aléjense de mi madre! _—el sello brillo y la gema de la espada cobró brillo, un brillo furioso y cargador, una explosión de fuego aprecio en el suelo rodeando a Naruto como si fiera un pequeño tornado que lo abrazo por completo, las llamas no soltaban al rubio antes de brillar como si fueran energía pura, los ojos de todos vieron como Naruto cambio, sus botas se volvieron brillantes de color rojo carmesí, los costados de su pantalón tenían una línea recta a todo lo largo, las llamas abrazaban su chaleco que brillo cambiando de forma a ser una especie de peto metálico del mismo color que sus botas, las llamas cayeron por su espalda y costados tomando la forma de una gabardina blanca con llamas rojas grabadas en el mismo antes de que el símbolo del fuego apareciera en su espalda, el casco de Naruto se cubrió de un tono rojo más intenso en la parte superior, la mano del rubio se cerró sobre el mango de la espada antes de señalar al frente donde las llamas abrazaron la espada, la hoja brillaba de un tono metálico perfecto como recién forjado antes de que el filo se tornara rojo intenso justo cuando Naruto bajo el arma de golpe cortando el suelo a su lado, — _Red FireCrisom Ranger _— dijo el rubio mientras todos ahí lo veían con atención, Kaguya sólo se le quedaba viendo con incredulidad pues ahora mismo ella podía sentir el aumento de poder dentro del rubio, estaba por completo fuera del alcance de sus Zetsu quienes dudaban en si debían o no atacar al rubio renacido, Naruto dio solo un paso al frente antes de volverse sólo un borrón rojo que dejó tras de sí un línea de color rojo fuego brillante donde el aire era cortado por la espada de filo al rojo vivo, dejaba tras de sí un camino de seres bancos caídos ante un solo golpe, — _solo porque seas más poderoso no vas a ganar seguimos siendo muchos más _— decía Kaguya mientras sus Zetsu atacaban al rubio con su gran cantidad, Naruto movió la espada de un lado a otro dejando tras de sí un sendero de destrucción y cuerpos blancos que eran incapaces de pelear al acabar en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, uno de los Zetsu jalo a Tsunade lejos del rubio quien con velocidad un vez más se lanzaba contra ellos antes de que todos se colocarán delante de el para cortar el paso.

El rubio veía por todos lados — _solo con números no vas a ganar Kaguya_— el rubio colocó sus dedos contra su espada formando un símbolo como si fiera una cruz antes de que su cuerpo se rodeada con fuego dejando salir pequeñas lenguas de fuego que corriendo por el suelo se alzaron antes de que en nubes de vapor caliente aparecieran muchos Naruto, había ahora más de 100 copias de Naruto por todos lados, los rubios no dejaban de atacar lanzando cortes candentes que estaban diezmando por completo el ejército de la cada vez más molesta Kaguya quien forzaba su poder en el portal tratando de cerrarlo, Naruto corrió con todas sus versiones por todas partes, uno a uno los hombres blancos estaban cayendo mientras el rubio se posaba delante de Tsunade quien veía como de un solo par de golpes Naruto hacia añicos a los seres que la tenían sujeta, —_ hay que irnos ya _— decía el rubio antes de colocar la espalda en su funda a un lado de su cintura para ayudar a la rubia, estaba adolorida en verdad y ya no podía moverse, con facilidad Naruto la cargo en brazos mientras sus copias no dejaban de pelear, Naruto avanzó lo más rápido que pudo al portal mientras Kaguya perdía el control —_No, tu no te irás de aquí! _— soltó el portal para sujetar a Naruto casi al punto de casi romper sus huesos al jalarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo, justo en ese momento la columna dañada por el shuriken de Tsunade cedió ante su presión y se desplomó sobre Hinata quien pedía a su madre que no le hiciera daño, la columna de varias toneladas se desplomó sobre Hinata quien sólo podía ver como era sepultada, —_Hinata! _— el poder de Kaguya soltó a Naruto para crear una onda de choque que destrozó la columna mientras el rubio entraba en el portal para escapar de ahí, tan pronto entró la fisura entre mundos se cerró por completo —_Hinata… estas bien? _— pregunto la mujer de cuernos viendo a la ojiperla con preocupación en sus ojos, ella estaba bien pero aún así estaba preocupada por ella, Hinata bajo la mirada al suelo avergonzada por ser la razón del escape de Naruto pues ella lo tenía y por salvarla lo dejo ir, —_ yo… madre, Naruto-kun se fue, lo siento _— dijo con pesar la chica de cabello azulado antes de que la diosa conejo le hiciera levantarse mientras negaba a lo que ella estaba diciendo —_el es muy digno Hinata, ve por el trae a Naruto-kun, no podemos permitir que este lejos de nosotras, tráelo a mi hija tráelo a nosotras _— pidió la diosa conejo mientras sonreía a Hinata quien sólo asentía con algo de preocupación pues todo estaba fuera de control ya; En la casa Senju Shizune estaba preocupada su maestra se había ido hacia un buen tiempo y la noche estaba ya en la ciudad donde todo el caos estaba por completo fuera de control , al final su portal estaba a punto de colapsar cuando lo vio aparecer se trataba de Naruto o eso pensó Shizune al verlo usando ese traje nuevo mientras sostenía a su maestra en sus brazos, despacio la colocó en el suelo mientras ella se quejaba y Naruto perdía la forma nueva para quedar sólo con su traje escarlata, —_ Hola Shizune-nee _— el saludo de Naruto fue más que suficiente como para que ella lo abrazarla con fuerza llorando de emoción antes de que Tsunade alejara a la pelinegra del rubio, quizá era su mejor amiga y pupila pero aún así no quería que estuviera tan cerca de su hijo… se sentía raro ver a Naruto de ese modo aunque era agradable en verdad, —_ aunque me encanta la reunión familiar la ciudad se está yendo al diablo, Naruto los chicos te necesitan _— dijo la mujer de ojos color miel siendo ayudada por Shizune para estar de pie al tiempo que Naruto le extendía la katana de la familia, ella negó, ahora era de el y deseaba que la cuidara lo mejor que podía, con un pequeño brillo y una bola de humo la espada desapareció para que un nuevo sello apareciera en el pergamino morpher del Uzumaki, —_ bueno hora de salvar el día, aún hay cosas que quiero hablar asique volveré _— Naruto sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió de la casa Senju corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad.

— _Parece que al fin Naruto-kun se va a poner serio verdad _— a las palabras de Shizune le siguió un estallido de energía en el aire antes de que una grieta dimensional apareciera dejando salir a Hinata usando aquel traje a dos colores, iba seguida por varios Zetsus.

— _Muy bien donde está Naruto-kun, devuélvanmelo _— exigió Hinata mientras veía a las dos mujeres delante de ella que sólo se apoyaron una en la otra mientras los hombres blancos se separaban un poco de la chica para rodearlas.

— _Quieres dejar de actuar así Hinata, se que tu no eres mala como tratas de demostrarlo, sólo es tu madre hablando por ti, piensa y dime que es lo que tu quieres _— dijo Shizune con una mirada decidida sobre la chica que se quedó callada.

Era verdad que ella siempre hacia lo que su madre quería, pero era sólo por el bien del mundo y por su felicidad, todo era por un bien mayor, además le hizo más fuerte de lo que nunca fue, gracias a ella era la clase de mujer que Naruto vería, —_ mi madre sabe porque hace las cosas, así debe hacerse todo Shizune, y Naruto-kun es mío, yo sólo vengo por lo que me pertenece _— la chica sin casco sacó su arma para amenazar a la mujer de cabello negro quien sólo sostenía a su mentora, los Zetsu estaban listos para atacar a las mujeres cuando una línea brillante apareció con la forma de un corte electrificado que sólo destruyó a esos hombres blancos mientras el quedaba de pie a un lado de la zona, —_ le dije a Naruto que eras peligrosa y debía eliminarte cuando tuviera la oportunidad _— delante de Hinata a la luz nocturna de las estrellas se podía ver a un ranger, usaba el chaleco gris como los demás pero el resto de su traje era por completo negro y tenía un visor recto que semejante al filo de una espada, sobre su hombro en el chaleco la cabeza de una serpiente se veía claramente —_ vaya pero si es el dulce Sasuke, que quieres acaso matar a Naruto-kun como la vez pasada _— las palabras de Hinata estaban llenas de veneno que no lograron causar efecto en el ranger de negro quien sólo le veía fijamente desde atrás de su visor, la mano de Sasuke mostró la larga y delgada espada corta que brillaba con destellos de electricidad, —_ Naruto es un tonto sentimental que yo no soy, asique tus palabras no me importan , menos cuando vienen de alguien a quien voy a destruir _— Sasuke apretó el mango de su espada y se lanzó contra Hinata quien sólo levantó su arma para detener el corte eléctrico del Uchiha, Hinata no era ninguna tonta y sabía muy bien que Sasuke tenía una gran habilidad además claro de una capacidad especial que le daba demasiado problemas a cualquiera que luchaba contra el, su espada generaba electricidad cuando atacaba de ese modo , la cadena de Hinata se alzó frente a ella entre sus manos que la mantenían como una barrera cuando el golpe de Sasuke llegó dejando que las chispas del metal al topar con metal volarán por el aire justo cuando la electricidad de su ataque corría por el arma de la chica de ojos color perla quien sólo pudo soltar un quejido de dolor cuando la energía eléctrica recorrió sus brazos antes de que Sasuke dejará ir otro golpe sin piedad alguna, su espada estaba brillando repleta de electricidad justo cuando cayó sobre Hinata desde arriba , la chica de nuevo movió la cadena como si fuera un escudo que sólo detuvo el arma más no la electricidad que de nuevo corría por el cuerpo de Hinata quien sintió como la energía eléctrica estaba recorriendo su cuerpo tras el golpe, retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Sasuke dio un salto al frente dejando que su pierna se extendiera conectando un golpe directo a la cara de Hinata quien sólo terminó en el suelo.

— _Me sorprende que alguien con tu habilidad de tantos problemas, eres bastante inepta no es así? _— las palabras del Uchiha sólo lograban que Hinata gruñera molesta mientras algo dentro de ella parecía reaccionar ante su provocación.

— _Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras Uchiha _— y con un solo impulso Hinata ya estaba de pie lanzando su arma en contra de Sasuke quien negaba ante ese intento de ataque pues la cadena en si no era una gran arma.

Con facilidad Sasuke desvío el golpe de la cadena usando su espada que dejaba tras de si ese pequeño rastro de electricidad antes de que Hinata hiciera un movimiento con su mano en la cadena, esta se detuvo en el aire como si fuera una barra de acero con la que golpeó la cabeza de Sasuke quien dio un paso a un costado tras el inesperado golpe que recibió, Hinata no perdió la oportunidad y empuñando esa pequeña oz en su mano se lanzó contra Sasuke a una vertiginosa velocidad que le dejó llegar al Uchiha antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, las chispas del golpe volaron por el aire ante el contacto del arma de Hinata contra el estómago de Sasuke quien se levantó un poco en el aire antes de caer al suelo sujetando la zona donde la ojiperla golpeó, por su parte Hinata estaba de pie viendo al Uchiha en el suelo, su cadena fue al frente antes de que hiciera un gesto con la mano inundando la cadena de una energía azulada que pareció silbar o mejor dicho aullar como un lobo, atrás de Hinata parecía estar una visión de la luna llena mientras se daba la vuelta y alzaba su cadena al cielo antes de dejarle caer como una guadaña gigante sobre Sasuke quien seguía poniéndose de pie, no alcanzó a hacerlo pues el golpe de Hinata llegó con toda su fuerza posible haciendo que el pelinegro tuviera que rodar por el suelo para escapar del ataque que se clavo en el suelo antes de que la energía se separará de la cadena haciendo que la zona se agitara mientras el suelo se hundía y una fuga de energía ascendía sólo un segundo al cielo nocturno dejando tras de sí a la cadena tensa con ese extremo de ella hundido en el suelo que ahora parecía tener un círculo perfecto grabado en el —(_ esto no es un juego, ella de verdad es peligrosa, tengo que acabar esto antes de que me atrape con la guardia baja, espero que entiendas porque hice esto Naruto _) — fue el pensamiento de Sasuke quien se puso de pie sujetando su espada con fuerza antes de lanzar un nuevo ataque contra Hinata quien retrajo su cadena para detener el golpe que ahora sostuvo con su pequeña oz haciendo que la espada de Sasuke fuera incapaz de avanzar más mientras las chispas de electricidad salían de esa armas entrando en Hinata quien tenía un rostro de dolor en su cara antes de que la energía de la espada poco a poco desapareciera quedando sólo el arma en contra de la ojiperla quien sonrió de modo espeluznante —_ adivina quien descubrió que tu electricidad en tu arma dura sólo un poco y no puede ser constante _ — la sonrisa de Hinata sólo se volvió un poco más oscura cuando lanzó su puño derecho al frente, Sasuke tuvo que moverse para evitar el golpe a su cuello cuando Hinata sonriendo ella lanzó su cadena al suelo, el arma rebotó en el mismo antes de dar un giro y acabar enredada en el tobillo de Sasuke que jalo con toda su fuerza haciendo que el cayera al suelo, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos Hinata atacó ahora con la pequeña guadaña apuntando al corazón de Sasuke, sólo avanzo un poco pues la pierna del Uchiha más larga que los brazos de Hinata se levantó en el aire clavando una patada en su estómago donde el hizo fuerza para lanzar a Hinata hacia atrás antes de que se levantará de golpe con un pequeño giro hacia atrás quedando en cuclillas delante de la golpeada chica, la espada de Sasuke estaba de nuevo al frente.

— _No eres tan buena como piensas Hinata _— y sin decir mas Sasuke sólo atacó a la chica con toda la velocidad que pudo lanzando su espada al frente llena de electricidad en un nuevo corte que golpeó el estómago de Hinata dejando tras de sí el brillo de la energía.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban abiertos como platos al sentir como el ataques Sasuke había llegado a su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera como si hubiera sido atravesada de un extremo a otro por aquella espada que dejó salir toda su electricidad sobre su cuerpo logrando que Hinata cayera al suelo en un mar de dolor tras el golpe certero, Sasuke por su parte sólo se quedó quieto viendo como la chica estaba tirada sujetando su estómago golpeado, el Uchiha sólo apretó el mango de su espada antes de dar un par de pasos en dirección de Hinata listo para acabar con todo, dentro de la cabeza de la chica soló podía ver como casi había logrado su meta de estar con el Uzumaki, pero en el último segundo el se fue y ahora mismo estaba a punto de morir a manos de Sasuke, eso no podía ser no pensaba caer de ese modo cuando Naruto estaba tan cerca de su alcance, con todo el dolor que sentía siendo usado de combustible Hinata logró ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo, la espada de Sasuke se movió al frente para acabar con ella cuando la ojiperla ya se había movido para eludir el golpe que se clavó en el suelo mientras Hinata se posaba a un lado de Sasuke dando un giro veloz, su arma dejó tras de sí el golpe que sacó chispas del hombro herido del Uchiha quien fue levantando por el impacto antes de que la cadena del arma se moviera casi como un látigo para abrazar el cuello de Sasuke quien sujetaba el arma mientras Hinata jalaba con toda su fuerza —_ no perderé… no me vas a alejar de Naruto-kun _— decía con dolor Hinata jalando más de su cadena haciendo que el aire dejará de llegar a los pulmones de Sasuke, el Uchiha sólo jalaba más la cadena en su cuello tratando de sacarla de ahí buscando tener de nuevo el vital oxígeno que la ojiperla le estaba negando, Sasuke no lo admitiría jamás pero en ese momento supo que cometió un error al asumir que era superior a Hinata y que tenerla en el suelo era la señal de su victoria, su arrogancia de nuevo jugo en su contra como en el asunto de aquel ladrón de cuerpos, pero en este momento Naruto y los demás no estaban ahí para salvarlo, estaba por completo en manos de Hinata quien jalaba la cadena antes de alzar su pequeña oz que brillaba de modo siniestro mientras tenía esa sonrisa siniestra en los labios —_ no me alejare de Naruto-kun _— susurro casi como si buscará que sólo Sasuke le oyera mientras movía la oz al frente lista para soltar un nuevo golpe esta vez directo al cuello del Uchiha quien casi podía sentir su muerte delante de él, —_ Naruto jamás te va a perdonar si lo haces Hinata _— las palabras de Tsunade llegaron a los oídos de la chica quien se detuvo por completo sólo para ver a la cansada mujer Senju aún apoyada en Shizune.

— _Tsunade-sama tiene razón, si matas a Sasuke o a cualquiera Naruto-kun jamás te volverá a ver como antes, tu no eres ese monstruo _— completo Shizune viendo a la chica quien seguía sosteniendo su cadena contra el cuello de Sasuke.

— _(__no las escuches… Naruto-kun entenderá, el te ama y entenderá que era necesario vamos hija, acaba con el, mata al Uchiha y después a la Senju… mátalos a todos __) _— la voz siniestra y poderosa de Kaguya se oyó dentro de la mente de Hinata quien sólo apretó sus ojos un poco.

— _No es verdad, Naruto-kun me ama, el nunca me verá así, además esto es por nuestra felicidad, todos estorban todos me lo quieren robar y no los dejaré! _— Sasuke jalo la cadena con fuerza haciendo a Hinata irse de frente para clavar una patada a la cara de la chica quien cayó al suelo adolorida soltando su agarre.

Sasuke tomo su cuello libre y sólo pudo darle un pequeño masaje, por un segundo de verdad se vio cara a cara con la muerte misma, — _no madre… no caeré te lo prometo _— Sasuke alzó una ceja cuando Hinata habló de ese modo, dentro de él sólo pudo pensar en lo mal que estaba ella para oír voces dentro su cabeza, Sasuke sólo negó un segundo antes de sujetar su espada con fuerza mientras se lanzaba en contra de Hinata una vez más, aún en el suelo la chica de cabello azulado fue capaz de reaccionar para alzar su cadena a modo de defensa recibiendo aún así recibiendo golpe del arma que la levantó del suelo haciendo que la electricidad correrá por su cuerpo al tiempo que Sasuke se detenía de golpe para regresar por el mismo camino dejando ir un nuevo golpe a la espalda de Hinata quien no alcanzó a bloquear el ataque, este dio de lleno en su espalda sacando una gran cantidad de chispas de la zona donde conectó el impacto causando que Hinata dejará salir un gemido de dolor tras el impacto al suelo siguió uno de regreso pues Sasuke repitió el golpe ahora atacando desde el frente sólo para volver a golpear desde atrás causando que la chica acabará volando por el aire mientras daba giros sobre ella misma, las chispas volaban por todo el aire antes de que cayera al suelo de modo pesado y doloroso —_ … creo que esta pelea ya duro mucho _— dijo Sasuke con una voz baja mientras mostraba el filo de su espada, Hinata lo sabía bien, el estaba a punto de acabar con su vida y alejarla de Naruto para siempre, — _Sasuke espera _— tanto el Uchiha como Hinata no pudieron evitar ver con atención como la misma Tsunade ahora mismo era quien detenía al Uchiha de acabar con un riesgo potencialmente grande, —_ Hinata, esta no eres tu, Shizune tiene razón , es sólo Kaguya usándote deja de ser su títere y piensa por ti misma, amas a Naruto no es así entonces dime que crees que el piensa de todo lo que haces _— Hinata se quedó callada viendo a la Senju cansada mientras Sasuke sólo seguía con su arma lista para dar el golpe final sobre la ojiperla, en verdad Tsunade tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo después de todo Naruto había dejado en claro que no deseaba estar de lado de ellas por mas que la promesa de un mundo en paz verdadera llegará a el, los métodos de su madre eran lo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y por eso estaba reacio a unirse a ellas, Hinata sólo bajo la mirada al suelo preguntándose si ella tenía razón en eso, — _ tu no conoces al dobe como yo, nunca estará de tu lado por más que pueda estar sobre ti, y eso te hará enojar, una mujer despechada es peligrosa y una como tu lo va a ser más es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez _— Tsunade sólo le lanzó una mirada fija al Uchiha, esa clase de actitud fría y dispuesta a la muerte era la mayor razón del peque sus familias nunca pudieron ser aliadas más cercanas, sus filosofía chocaban demasiado en todo momento, ahora mismo Sasuke había dado una demostración de ello al decir eso y de nuevo comenzar a caminar a Hinata quien sólo veía el filo de la espada brillando con electricidad que cortaría todo y está vez ella no podría salvarse — _no… no quiero morir sin estar con Naruto-kun! _— grito con fuerza y decisión Hinata antes de lanzar la punta de su cadena contra Sasuke quien la rechazo con facilidad generando una pequeña lluvia de chispas eléctricas justo cuando Hinata se movió sacando fuerza de su deseo de seguir adelante.

— _Tsunade-sama! _— Shizune se levantó del suelo bastante adolorida pues Hinata le había dado una buena patada para alejarla de la mujer Senju quien ahora estaba en las manos de la ojiperla quien estaba sosteniendo el filo de su guadaña contra el cuello de la rubia.

— _Si te mueves, Tsunade-sama morirá me oyes _— la tenía como su rehén y Sasuke sólo se quedó ahí de pie viendo con frialdad como Hinata sostenía el arma y como sus ojos mostraban una gran presión por saberse incapaz de vencer a Sasuke en estas condiciones.

— _( __hazlo Hinata, mata a la Senju, que pague por haberme alejado del mundo y de mi poder, mátala ahora mismo Hinata__) _— la voz de Kaguya se escuchó dentro de la mente de Hinata quien abrió un poco los ojos sólo para ver como tenía a la mujer.

— _Pero… si lo hago… Naruto-kun jamás me lo va a perdonar además… yo… yo no puedo matar a nadie a sangre fría madre _— susurro Hinata sólo para ella y Tsunade quien sentía como la mano del arma estaba temblando.

_( __… es verdad, Naruto-kun jamás te lo perdonará… no importa lograremos tenerlo, hazlo Hinata mata a esa mujer de una vez y extingue a su familia__) _— de un segundo a otro la voz comprensiva que mostró Kaguya cambio de nuevo a esa llena de odio y deseos de venganza.

Hinata estaba por completo inmóvil sin saber que hacer ahora mismo, pues por un lado estaba su deseo de estar con Naruto y por el otro el deber de obedecer a su madre, estaba tan confundida con todo, desde que el rubio estuvo en el Reino de Kaguya su mente no dejaba de preguntarse si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien, inclusive pensó en lo que su madre le planteo pero lo desecho cuando ella volvió a ser fría y maligna, era como ella sin duda con dos lados tan opuestos uno del otro, — _no eres una asesina Hinata, lo sé tuviste la oportunidad de destruir a los chicos más de una vez en especial a Sakura y nunca lo hiciste porque sabes que está mal _— las palabras de Tsunade sólo lograron que Hinata volviera a esos días en los que luchaba con el equipo de rangers siendo ella la que siempre lideraba la ofensiva en su contra y el como en cada vez tuvo a la ranger rosa en bandeja de plata inclusive llegó a tenerla en el suelo derrotada y ni ahí fue capaz de acabar con su vida, —_ un niño siempre obedece a sus padres, ellos nos enseñan a hacer lo correcto pero, debemos dejar de escuchar y elegir, debemos madurar y ser capaces de asumir las consecuencias de lo que escogemos Hinata, es difícil y duro, pero es una señal de lo fuerte que podemos ser, vamos Hinata tu sabes que es lo correcto, siempre lo has sabido, demuestra cuán fuerte eres y haz lo correcto _— la ojiperla apretó el mango de su arma, la Senju estaba tratando de hacer que ella se pusiera en contra de su madre, pero ella sólo quería la paz para el mundo y que ella estuviera con Naruto, aunque de un modo bastante retorcido sus metas sonaban tan ideales hasta que llegaba la práctica claro está, era un hecho que Kaguya buscaba sólo paz , una despiadada versión de la paz, pero eso quería, era acaso tan malo, destruir las ciudades, acabar con quien estuviera en su contra y lavarle el cerebro a la humanidad para que nunca nadie se atreviera a cuestionar nada que ella dijera, —_… no… no está bien… no lo haré… ¡me oyes madre no lo haré no me volveré una asesina! _— grito Hinata con fuerza antes de lanzar su arma al suelo dejando ir a Tsunade quien se alejó de ella rápidamente ayudada por Shizune mientras un ambiente sombrío y pesado se dejaba sentir en la zona, una visión fantasmal de Kaguya apareció en el aire viendo a Hinata fijamente con pesar y una sonrisa amorosa en sus labios que desapareció cuando las venas a los lados de sus ojos se remarcaron y una mirada furiosa inundó los mismos, la zona se cimbro ante la frialdad que proyectaba Kaguya al tiempo que señalaba a su hija que cayó de rodillas ante ella

— _Me decepcionas Hinata, esperaba más de mi hija, pero de nuevo veo que los humanos arruinan todo y ahora también te alejan de mi , sólo son basura que no merecen el mundo en el que viven, lo siento hija pero ya no pienso tolerar esto más, si los humanos siguen siendo estúpidos entonces no merecen mi piedad _— un tercer ojo se abrió en el centro de la frente de Kaguya cuando dijo esas palabras —_ya es tiempo de que sepan que sólo son basura, una coma en la historia de la tierra y que yo soy su escritora, cuando acabe Hinata tu y Naruto estarán de mi lado… porque no tendrán opción alguna_— y sin decir más la figura de Kaguya desapareció en el aire.

Shizune le lanzó una mirada significativa a Tsunade quien sólo asintió, parecía que la diosa conejo había alcanzado su tope de frustración cuando su hija se rehusó a escuchar sus órdenes y ahora mismo estaba por soltar algo demasiado maligno, las mujeres supieron que ella iba a liberar al demonio de aquella estatua, —_ ¿Qué estas haciendo Sasuke? _— pregunto Tsunade cuando vio como el Uchiha volvía a caminar en dirección de Hinata sosteniendo su espada sin dejar de apuntar a su cuello , quizá Hinata había decidido no matar a Tsunade pero aún era parte de los planes de Kaguya y lo más sensato sería matarla ahora para evitar daños futuros después de todo era peligrosa en verdad, —_ le dije lo mismo a Naruto de ti _— y el Uchiha le lanzó una mirada fija a la mujer, en su momento de peligrosidad cuando Sasuke no era Sasuke ella estuvo dispuesta a acabar con su vida pero aún así Naruto no lo hizo, se esforzó para traer a Sasuke de regreso y por eso mismo estaba ahí ahora, la espada del Uchiha estaba brillando con electricidad mientras la voz de Naruto se oía en el transmisor del casco, necesitaban al Uchiha ahora mismo pues las cosas estaban muy mal, Tsunade sólo espero junto a Shizune mientras Sasuke bajaba la espada para comenzar a caminar fuera de ahí dejando a Hinata de rodillas en el suelo —_ Naruto es un idiota, pero le debo una, estamos a mano ahora pero si se te ocurre volver a atacarnos no dudare en matarte Hinata _— y sin más Sasuke salió de ahí a toda velocidad pues sus amigos lo necesitaban y tenía que llegar, todo mientras Tsunade y Shizune se quedaban en el jardín junto a la pérdida Hinata quien ahora mismo no tenía idea de donde debía ir pues le había dado la espalda a su familia verdadera por lo que un hogar ya no tenía, estaba sola al fin.

**Cambio de escena**

En el centro de la ciudad la situación no era la mejor, las calles estaban dañadas y los autos estaban volteados por todos lados mientras los Zetsu yacían por todos lados derribados después de una gran batalla, en un muro yacia incrustado el que fuera Kisame quien había recibido un golpe devastador de parte de Lee antes de que este saliera corriendo en pos de ayudar a sus amigos, cada músculo del hombre tiburón dolía y mucho, nunca pensó que ese chico ridículo de verde fuera capaz de generar tanta potencia en un solo ataque pero bueno servía de lección para la próxima vez, si es que había una próxima pues no sólo le rompió cada parte del cuerpo estaba seguro de que en cuanto volviera al Reino de la diosa conejo le esperaba un buen castigo quizá incluso al fin ella se decidiría a acabar con su vida del mismo modo en que pasó con Hidan después de que falló en su intento de secuestro de la Senju, aún recordaba la cara del supuesto inmortal cuando su poder que le hacía ver como una especie de ser cubierto de un esqueleto diabólico se esfumó en el aire por el poder de Kaguya, y como grito cuando descubrió que su inmortalidad se fue con ese poder, aunque los Zetsu acabaron rápido con el al devorarlo estaba seguro de que el no correría con la misma suerte, —_ tsch maldito green ranger, si salgo se está me las vas a pagar mocoso te lo prometo _— susurro Kisame antes de ver una figura alada volando en dirección de un edificio siendo esta Konan quien se estrelló contra el mismo mientras Sakura e Ino aterrizaba sobre un tejado cercano, el látigo de la ranger de morado se retrajo mientras su amiga apretaba el puño con el que soltó el golpe, ambas estaban respirando muy cansadas pues habían estado luchando por horas y ahora mismo lidiar con Konan era el menor de sus problemas pues el suelo suavemente comenzó a temblar, un domo de energía extraño y transparente apareció empujando todo por el aire mientras un par de edificios eran demolidos entre los gritos de dolor de Naruto, Neji y Lee quienes habían recibido de frente el devastador ataque de Pain, el hombre si se le podía llamar de ese modo tenía una gran cantidad de golpes y cortes en todo su cuerpo pero aún así era capaz de reunir la fuerza suficiente como para lanzar ese golpe que demolía todo lo que estaba en su camino, en el centro de la zona dañada se veía al hombre de cuerpo perforado hasta el cansancio respirando agitado tras liberar esa poderosa onda, a lo lejos los restos de otro de sus compañeros yacía regado en pedazos pues trato de llevarse con el al ranger blanco usando un ataque suicida que si bien lastimó al mencionado no acabo con el pues la explosión fue tan poderosa que salió volando a un edificio antes de que las llamas lo acabarán, su muerte no sirvió realmente de nada pero bueno nunca lo considero como el mejor miembro de su grupo eso era un hecho.

— _Este tipo es un maldito, de quien fue la idea de atacar de frente _— comentaba Naruto quien llegó a la batalla justo cuando Neji y Lee estaban en manos de ese enemigo quien estaba por aplastar sus cabezas uno contra el otro, por eso tenía esa gran herida en el pecho, pues ahí atacó Naruto cuando apareció en escena.

— _Fue cosa tuya Naruto, te dije que era una pésima idea pero no te importó _— la respuesta de Neji sólo generó una pequeña gota en la nuca del rubio de rojo quien tomaba nota de no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso.

— _No es tiempo de pelear… debemos demostrar nuestra juventud al enemigo y derrotarlo _— Naruto y Neji se le quedaron viendo a Lee mientras el viento soplaba y el mismo Pain se cuestionaba si tantos golpes que le dio en la cabeza al ranger verde no le hicieron daño de más.

— _ya veo porque ocupan ayuda… se ven patéticos _— los chicos vieron aparecer a su lado a Sasuke quien sosteniendo su espada en su mano fijo sus ojos en Pain quien estaba avanzando con un par de barras negras en las manos.

Todos estaban ya de pie cuando el hombre de cabello naranja cargo de frente a todo poder , Neji blandio su lanza al frente para detener a Pain quien sólo uso una se sus barras para desviar el golpe antes de girar sobre si mismo dejando ir un golpe letal a la espalda de Neji, Lee fue el siguiente soltando el golpe de sus chacos a la cara del monstruoso enemigo quien sujeto el golpe con sus barras poniéndoles como una "X" al frente, sujeto el arma de Lee y lo atrajo a el antes de clavar un golpe con una de ellas a su estómago levantando al ranger del suelo, Sasuke y Naruto atacaron juntos con el Uchiha lanzando su espada mientras Naruto trataba de usar uno de sus kunai, ambas armas fueron detenidas por las barras antes de que Pain hiciera un giro con ellas creando un par de grandes ondas de energía oscura que como lunas crecientes golpearon a los dos chicos, el hombre atravesó al grupo de rangers quienes estaban envueltos en dolor y chispas de contacto antes de caer al suelo mientras Pain quedaba a espaldas del grupo caído, en un solo ataque los apabullo por completo, por su parte Sakura e Ino habían comenzado a tener sus propios problemas pues una muy furiosa Konan apareció volando desde el interior de aquel edificio y subiendo al cielo como si fuera un cohete ganó mucha altura como para que el látigo de Ino no la alcanzará, con una sonrisa maligna la mujer abrió sus alas y cuál meteoros las "plumas" cayeron sobre las chicas en un bombardeo cortante y devastador que las hizo caer al suelo cuando el edificio comenzó a caer ante el feroz ataque de la mujer alada, las chicas acabaron en el suelo bastante adoloridas mientras Konan una vez más volaba sobre ellas agitando sus alas para caer como un ave de presa sobre sus víctimas, una ola de aire las hizo salir volando antes de caer al suelo cerca de los chicos quienes aún sentían el dolor del golpe de Pain —_ ok… estos no se están conteniendo habrá que hacer las cosas a la mala listos?_ — pregunto Naruto a su equipo que se puso de pie como pudo, frente a ellos Konan agitaba sus alas sobre la cabeza de Pain quien ya estaba comenzando a reunir el poder para una nueva onda se choque que sería gigantesca ya que sus manos frente a su cara unidas con presión de los brazos comenzaban a brillar, Naruto dio un paso al frente y una onda de aire de Konan sumada a algunas plumas afiladas como flechas de acero se clavaron ante el, —_ esto es malo con toda la fuerza que está reuniendo va a destruir media ciudad, hay que hacer algo _— indicaba Sakura cansada y golpeada antes de ver como otra de esa plumas se clavó al frente de ellos brillando bajo el poder que ya hacia a Pain resplandecer más y más, el tiempo estaba por completo en su contra, —_ ok a todo poder, modo senin! _— los ranger escucharon la orden del líder mientras unían sus manos al frente de ellos y el poder los invadía, la forma espectral de su animal guardián los envolvió antes de desparecer mostrando su forma mejorada, sus chalecos habían desaparecido para ser reemplazados por una especie de armadura samurái ligera, en sus piernas había protectores y en sus espaldas había una katana para cada uno siendo en la espalda de Naruto la katana Senju la que estaba ahí, Sasuke tomo nota de eso para preguntar después, cada uno de ellos tomo el arma en su espalda para colocarla al frente mientras el aura sobre sus cuerpos aparecía tomando la forma de su animal insignia.

— _Contando en retroceso, 4 minutos y treinta segundos para el fin del modo sanin, cuál es la estrategia? _— pregunto Sakura a Naruto ya que si bien ahora tenían fácilmente el doble de su fuerza está no duraría para siempre, sólo 5 minutos antes de volver a su modo base por un buen tiempo dado el cansancio que ya tenían sobre ellos.

— _Divide y vencerás, Lee con Sakura e Ino se el músculo para alcanzar a la arpía, Neji, Sasuke tu y yo vamos a partir a ese fenómeno antes de que acabe… ¡andando! _— el rubio grito para ver a Neji quien dio un paso al frente sólo para jalar su espada desde su costado derecho.

— _Toma esto! _— el Hyuuga empujó su poder en su arma mientras la figura de un águila aparecía sobre la empuñadura de la espada antes de soltar el corte blanco que brillo en el aire antes de salir despedido en contra de Konan.

Konan lanzó sus plumas al frente tratando de detener el ataque de Neji pero al ser en parte viento fue incapaz de hacerlo acabando golpeada por el poder que la alejó de Pain con fuerza, voló por el aire antes de bajar un poco sólo para escuchar como el suelo se rompía, frente a ella la visión de un gran toro verde apareció cargando de frente mientras Lee dentro de la proyección corría dejando tras de sí un suelo roto ante sus fuertes pisadas, desde el interior de la figura se podía ver a Lee atacando de frente con su espada colocada a un lado de su cuerpo reuniendo toda la fuerza posible para su golpe, Konan no era tonta y de ninguna manera pensaba recibir eso de frente por lo que abriendo sus alas la mujer despegó del suelo justo cuando el toro verde se detenía y Lee dejaba ir su poder desde el interior del ataque formando un brillante corte verde que voló a ras del suelo que se hacía pedazos bajo sus pies, —_ caíste! _— Konan sólo abrió sus ojos con asombro cuando la figura de Ino apareció saltando desde la espalda de Lee que usaba como trampolín, su espada estaba a su espalda mientras daba un elegante giro en el aire rodeada de esa aura de color púrpura que tomaba la forma de un gato que soltaba su garra al frente uniendo el poder a la espalda de la chica rubia el corte de energía golpeó por completo una de las alas de Konan quien sólo soltó un gemido de dolor sólo para ver a Sakura usando a Ino también como trampolín quedando sobre ella en el aire mientras su espada estaba sobre su cabeza, la figura de un corcel brillante apareció alzando sus patas frontales de donde cayó el golpe demoledor que lanzó a la mujer de regreso al suelo cayendo de mala manera tras el golpe de aquel ataque, el trío de rangers estaba de nuevo en el suelo viendo a su enemiga derribada mientras ellos sostenían sus espadas al frente listos para lo que ella fuera a hacer ahora que había sido golpeada de ese modo —_ esto … no se va a quedar así _— Konan estaba furiosa y se ponía de pie sosteniendo varias plumas que tomaban la forma de una espada con la que se lanzó contra ellos, Lee estaba al frente y el recibió el golpe frontal de la mujer quien empujó con fuerza sacando chispas del choque de ambas armas antes de que una de sus alas pareciera ganar filo en la punta de la misma cuando la lanzó contra Sakura, la chica de rosa eludió el golpe usando su espada mientras que Ino se agachó para escapar de la otra ala que trato de arrancar su cabeza de un golpe, la rubia se puso de pie soltando un golpe que sacó más chispas mientras Konan giraba sobre ella misma haciendo que sus alas se movieran como verdaderas cuchillas mortales que golpeaban por todos lados mientras ellos sólo detenían los golpes que les hacían retroceder ante cada impacto, con decisión Lee atacó de frente cargando de nuevo con el espíritu del toro a todo poder pero ahora Konan no eludió el ataque sólo uso sus alas como escudo para soportar el embate de Lee quien de pronto se detuvo cuando su aura se disipo sólo para ver como su espada estaba al frente en una estocada que fue detenida por las alas de la mujer sonriente —_ eso no te va a servir _— dijo ella a modo de burla mientras alzaba a Lee con sus alas y soltaba un corte horizontal sobre el sacando un mar de chispas por todo el aire.

Atrás de ellos el grupo de Naruto tenía sus propios problemas pues por más que atacaban de frente a Pain este parecía imperturbable ante su concentración pues los cortes de energía que ellos lanzaban contra el eran desviados y sólo se deformaban ante la presencia del enemigo quien seguía reuniendo más poder, era un hecho que todo se estaba complicando mucho más de lo que se debía, con un gesto de molestia Naruto le lanzó una mirada a Sasuke, si ataques por el aire no servían había que probar otro medio, el Uchiha lo entendió a la perfección y concentrando su energía la silueta de una serpiente envolvió a Sasuke quien soltaba su golpe a ras de suelo creando una línea de energía negruzca que corrió por el piso como una verdadera serpiente, atravesó la defensa invisible de Pain llegando a una de sus piernas donde golpeó con fuerza pero el enemigo apenas y lo sintió, pero fue suficiente para que dirigiera sus sus ojos hacia el Uchiha quien sintió como todo a su alrededor parecía moverse cuando la gravedad lo abrazo apretando con fuerza causando que Sasuke soltara un gemido de dolor, —_ Neji! _— el grito se Naruto lleno el aire causando que Pain se diera cuenta de que delante de él sólo había dos de los tres ranger que lo habían atacado a su espalda avanzando sigiloso como una sombra se hallaba Neji quien sostenía su espada contra la espalda del enemigo, a esa distancia no se podía desviar o deformar el golpe, la línea de energía blanca y brillante se dejó ver a la espalda de Pain quien finalmente salió de aquella posición perdiendo la energía que había reunido, debía admitir que fue buena idea la de atraer su atención al frente con los otros dos mientras el último estaba a su espalda, era inteligente y le molestaba bastante, una vez más las barras negras estaban en sus manos mientras soltaba una serie de golpes contra Neji quien bloqueó los primeros cuatro golpes no así el quinto que le dio en el hombro antes de que con una patada en el estómago el enemigo lo hiciera doblarse sobre el mismo antes de ser tomado del casco por Pain quien lo jalo con todo lo que pudo para hacer volver a Neji con sus compañeros cayendo al suelo de mal modo, — _esta será a última vez que acepte la idea de Naruto de un ataque sorpresa _— gemía con dolor Neji mientras se ponía de pie poco a poco, a su lado Sasuke aún sentía todo su cuerpo apretado bajo el poder enemigo que le hizo preguntarse en que momento le pareció buena idea ser el señuelo del plan del rubio, Pain no tenía pensado ser paciente y con fuerza comenzó a correr contra ellos usando sus barras como armas una vez más, ahora fue Naruto quien salto al frente para defender a sus amigos deteniendo los golpes de Pain quien seguía lanzando su ataque como si no hubiera un mañana golpeando de un lado a otro la espada de Naruto quien con un giro veloz sobre el mismo conectó un corte rojo al estómago del enemigo quien retrocedió por el dolor sólo para atacar de nuevo usando las dos barras en un solo golpe lateral que el rubio detuvo como pudo con su espada haciendo que retrocediera por el suelo ante el poder que hizo vibrar sus brazos.

— _Oye también viste eso o no? _— comentó Neji mientras estaba ya de pie viendo atentamente como Pain parecía estar sacudiendo la sensación de esa vibración de su cuerpo, todo antes de atacar a Naruto con velocidad.

— _¿Qué se supone que descubriste Neji?_ — pregunto Sasuke justo en el momento en que el metal de esas barras estaba chocando en contra de la espada de Naruto quien con velocidad estaba deteniendo los golpes de aquel hombre.

— _Por atención Sasuke, sólo mira lo que pasa _— el Uchiha puso sus ojos sobre la batalla delante de ellos donde Naruto se defendía como podía del ataque feroz de Pain antes de dar un ligero giro a un lado para conectar un corte a la pierna del enemigo quien sólo gimió de dolor antes de conectar con la barra al casco de Naruto haciendo que acabara de espaldas delante de sus amigos.

Sasuke dirigió sus ojos a Neji quien asintió a su pregunta mientras Naruto se ponía de pie algo adolorido por el golpe que recibió —_ esto es malo a gran velocidad y distancia corta, cuando lo atacas así lo golpeas _— señaló Neji al corte de la pierna mientras el enemigo sólo hacia girar las barras en círculos a los costados de su cuerpo —_ la manera de vencerlo es pelear a mínima distancia lo más rápido que se pueda, pero con su resistencia no va a ser fácil _— comentó Sasuke pues pese a los golpes que ya había recibido el enemigo no mostraba una gran cantidad de daño en su persona, es más el Uchiha podría jurar que más bien estaba molesto por haber recibido los ataques que en verdad herido —_ ya entendí hay que estar muy cerca pero con lo fuerte que es un descuido va a doler mucho… que no los golpee chicos _— Naruto apretó el mango se su espada para atacar de frente a su enemigo, a sus lados Sasuke y Neji también atacaban al enemigo quien sólo se inclinó un poco al frente para soltar un par de golpes con sus barras directo a las espadas de Naruto y Sasuke mientras que Neji se colocaba a su lado dejando ir un buen golpe en su costado, las chispas volaron por el aire mientras el enemigo sólo se daba la vuelta para conectar el golpe con ambas barras al hombro de Neji, el Hyuuga sólo pudo gemir con fuerza ante el golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, las barras subieron listas para caer en forma de estocada directo a su cabeza cuando la espada de Naruto apareció en escena soltando un golpe desde el frente que Pain tuvo que bloquear con las barras sólo para recibir un golpe de Sasuke a su espalda, el hombre gruño de nuevo antes de girar casi como un trompo con las barras a los lados de sus manos soltando un par de fuertes golpes a los ranger quienes fueron golpeados en el pecho de donde las chispas volaron junto con ellos antes de caer al suelo, si podían herirlo al menos un poco pero aún así, sus ataques no perdían fuerza y llegaban con mucha facilidad a ellos, el hombre vio a Naruto más cerca y avanzó despacio despreciando por completo al expuesto Neji de rodillas frente a él, sus barras dejaron salón un ligero zumbido al cortar el aire mientras hacían ese círculo ante cada paso que daba, el Hyuuga sólo apretó sus dientes antes de tomar su espada atacando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, —_ toma esto maldito, corte de águila! _— Pain se giro ante el grito de Neji sólo para ver como su cuerpo estaba rodeado por el aura de una gran águila de color blanco que sólo dejaba salir un poderoso grito mientras el corte de Neji subía desde abajo dejando tras de si una línea blanca y potente que empujó a Pain por el suelo mientras está sostenía sus barras con fuerza para no dejarlas ir tras el golpe, —_ eso no es útil Neji así es como se ataca al enemigo, corte de serpiente _— la figura fantasmal de la serpiente apareció abrazando a Sasuke mientras soltaba su espada en un golpe ascendente y vertical que subió desde abajo dejando la línea oscura de corte en el cuerpo del enemigo quien ahora volvía a retroceder para quedarse quieto tras el ataque.

— _No está mal chicos, ahora creo que podemos ayudar a las chicas y a Lee … es un chiste? _— las palabras de Naruto reflejaban su sorpresa cuando la energía del par de cortes terminó de desparecer para mostrar a Pain de pie con dos tajos grandes en su cuerpo que parecían haber estado a punto de abrir su piel

— _No está mal, por un segundo de verdad pensé que podía ser mi fin pero creo que les faltó lo que a mi me sobra… poder _— los ojos del hombre brillaron de un espeluznante color morado antes de que sus barras fueran al frente creando un túnel de choque que despedazo el suelo mientras los ranger eran golpeados con gran fuerza.

El ataque de Pain destruyó por completo el suelo mientras los ranger sentían como el poder de esa onda de choque los hacia salir volando por el aire víctimas del poder abrumador de Pain quien sólo mantenía sus manos al frente dejando que su ataque hablará por el mismo, los tres cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro sin dejar de quejarse por el dolor pues habían sido golpeados como pocas veces en su vida, —_ supongo que ya ha quedado claro que no me podrán vencer de ese modo _— la voz de Pain era fría y malvada pero sobretodo estaba llena de arrogancia pues para el los tres chicos no eran un verdadero riesgo a su persona, en el piso mientras se ponían de pie los tres sólo miraban al enemigo, era verdad su último ataque fue peligroso para el pero al final falto potencia y con algo así no podrían ganar en contra de alguien como el, —_ hay que atacar los tres a la vez _— señaló Naruto con una voz sería, algo bastante extraño en el aunque dado como estaba pasando todo era claro que debía estar preocupado por la situación en la que estaban metidos, una vez más los tres estaban ya de pie sosteniendo sus espadas al frente mientras tomaban la misma posición uno a lado del otro —_ ustedes no entienden cuando han sido vendidos verdad _— el hombre sólo sujeto sus barras haciendo que giren en sus manos creando ese pequeño silbido en el aire antes de que se lanzará al ataque en contra de ellos; Por su parte Ino y Sakura estaban tratando de luchar en contra de Konan pues Lee estaba siendo sujetado del cuello por ella mientras sus alas como grandes cuchillas soltaban golpes en contra de las chicas quienes usando sus espadas desviaron todos los golpes aunque no lograron acercarse a ella, con esa sonrisa malvada en sus labios Konan sólo levantó a Lee del suelo con una facilidad tremenda antes de lanzarlo al aire dando un giro sobre ella misma, sus alas fueron contra el soltando dos poderosos tajos que sólo elevaron más al ranger verde antes de que cayera al suelo delante de ella, con una mano en la cadera y aquella sonrisa superior en sus labios Konan sólo espero a que las chicas hicieran algo mejor que sólo lanzar sus espadas al frente, dentro de sus cascos todos los ranger podían ver un reloj en cuenta regresiva llegando a sólo un minuto para el cero, su modo aumentado de poder estaba a punto de acabar y los dejaría muy cansados como para seguir la batalla así de simple, las chicas estaban junto a Lee quien ya se había puesto de pie y apretaba su espada, ellos no iban a perder ahí contra ellos, de ninguna manera eso iba a pasar el día de hoy, el chico de verde comenzó a reunir todo el poder que tenía amenazando a Konan quien sonriendo arrogante sólo alzó su mano izquierda llamando a Lee con el movimiento de uno de sus dedos "ataquen por los lados" susurro el ranger verde a sus compañeras quienes sólo le vieron un segundo, el reloj en sus cascos estaba entrando en 50 segundos.

— _No podemos perder… ataquen! _— grito el rubio para que todos los ranger comenzarán su última ofensiva en contra de aquel par de enemigos quienes sólo les veían seguros de que eran superiores a ellos en cuestión de poder o eso pensaban ellos.

Con gran fuerza Lee sólo pudo dejar que todo su poder inundar la espada que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos antes de avanzar en contra de Konan, una vez más la forma del toro apareció corriendo contra ella con todo su poder mientras Konan sólo sonreía con arrogancia, ya le había dicho que eso no serviría en su contra y aún así el estaba tratando de acabar la batalla con eso, una estupidez en su opinión, más aún cuando sus alas se movieron al frente para detener el ataque de Lee, lo sujeto con facilidad dándose cuenta del poder extra que tenía en esta ocasión pues fue empujada por el suelo ante el golpe de ese toro enfurecido , sus alas parecían ganar más fuerza mientras lo sostenían lejos de su cuerpo que estaba seguro, los ojos de Konan se abrieron con sorpresa cuando las siluetas del caballo y el gato aparecieron a los lados de Lee haciendo un arco para quedar a los lados de la mujer, sus alas eran grandes y una herramienta perfecta para atacar y defender pero tenían un punto débil, cuando ella sostenía algo sus brazos quedaban incapaces de hacer algo para atacar pues estaba en el área que las alas sellaban y eso mismo era lo que pasaba en esos instantes, Sakura e Ino aparecían a sus lados dejando caer sus espadas donde las formas espectrales de sus animales insignia se volvían uno con la hoja antes de dejar caer el golpe devastador, dos grandes líneas de corte aparecieron en el aire golpeando directo a la base de sus alas cortando con fuerza, las chispas y energía volaban por el aire mientras Konan sólo podía gritar pues sus alas habían sido arrancadas de su cuerpo, por su parte Lee estaba aún al frente de ella, la figura del toro bajo la cabeza cuando golpeó con todo su poder el cuerpo de la mujer quien sólo abrió sus ojos con fuerza cuando el golpe la levantó del suelo sólo para ver como el toro tomaba la forma de la espada de Lee quien soltaba el corte devastador que atravesó a Konan de lado a lado entre un mar de chispas verde, púrpura y rosa, Konan voló por el aire antes de que la sobrecarga de energía fuera demasiada en su cuerpo causando una pequeña explosión de poder que daba por finalizada su batalla, ella fue derrotada por su arrogancia y ahora mismo se había desvanecido en el aire después del golpe final de Lee; El estallido de Konan se escuchó con fuerza llamando la atención el hombre de las barras quien alcanzó a ver como su compañera desaparecía en esa explosión al tiempo que el detenía otro golpe de la espada de Sasuke quien fue empujado por la patada en el estómago, estaba molesto y mucho Pain siempre tuvo una relación estrecha con Konan se podía decir incluso era la única amiga real que tenía y ahora mismo había sido derrotada por ellos, tenían que pagar su osadía y el se haría cargo de eso, dentro del casco de Naruto la voz de Shizune resonó indicando que un regimiento se Zetsu estaba cerca y ya marchaba hacia donde estaban ellos, era malo si esos seres blancos llegaban mientas Pain aún estaba de pie le darían todo el tiempo necesario para acabar con toda la ciudad de un solo golpe, había que acabar esto de una buena vez, Naruto le indicó a Neji y Sasuke que se quedarán a su lado mientras el sujetaba su espada al frente, Pain estaba haciendo girar las barras en sus manos sin dejar de ver a los ranger con rencor, sabían bien lo que tenían que hacer pues sus contadores en los visores estaban llegando a los 30 segundos, unieron todo su poder a sus espadas haciendo aparecer las figuras espectrales del zorro, águila y serpiente mostrando como su espíritu mismo se estaba uniendo a la espada delante de cada uno que terminó envuelta en un aura de poder que solo indicaba que ya estaba lista para la batalla, Pain lo decidió entonces, no esperaría al ataque y fue el quien arremetió contra ellos.

Las barras fueron al frente mientras dejaba ir un golpe tras otro unidos a una onda de choque pequeña que sacudía la zona donde golpeaba, Neji fue el primero en probar su potencia pues sus pies de hundieron en el suelo con el golpe de ese barra que casi lo puso de rodillas, desde el lado derecho Sasuke apareció lanzando su corte al enemigo quien detuvo el golpe se la espada antes de soltar su ataque alejando al Uchiha con la fuerza del impacto de la barra sólo para que Naruto apareciera detrás de Neji quien se agachó para conectar una patada directa a su cara haciendo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, el tiempo marcaba 15 segundos, era ahora o nunca, Naruto llamo al ataque a todos mientras el guiaba la ofensiva, Pain tenía al rubio demasiado cerca y no pudo bloquear el golpe, la espada de Naruto dejó tras de sí una línea roja brillante mientras el rubio casi parecía atravesar al enemigo quien sintió el calor del ataque del ranger rojo, detrás de él golpeando en el mismo ángulo y con la misma fuerza Sasuke apareció cortando con su espada ennegrecida para dejar el golpe en el cuerpo de Pain, sus ojos se abrieron bastante cuando la energía de Sasuke le pasó de lado a lado en su torso, al final sólo resto Neji quien con la misma intensidad que sus compañeros golpeó la zona indicada donde ya se veía la marca a punto de ceder por los ataques anteriores, la espada de Neji atravesó el cuerpo de Pain dejando tras de sí un corte blanco y radiante que dividió al hombre en dos desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera Izquierda, todo pasó en sólo 10 segundos en los cuales Pain sintió la derrota sobre el pues como con Konan la sobrecarga de energía sólo logró que el hombre explotará con fuerza mientras los tres ranger quedaban a su espada con sus espadas apuntando al frente mientras la energía del modo senin desaparecía en el aire haciendo que cayeran de rodillas jadeando de cansancio.

— _Oh cielos… lo juro este tipo debió ser el más duro de todos… ni Kakuzu dio estos problemas y eso Que tenía más corazones…. _— murmuró Neji mientras sus compañeros estaban a su lado todos tan cansados como el al tiempo que Naruto daba el informe de Shizune.

— _Genial que tantos van a ser porque… necesito descansar _— Ino no era feliz con tantas batallas seguidas, y tenía razón para estar de ese modo pues habían estado combatiendo todo el día en su forma ranger y ahora lo que mas deseaba era sólo tirarse en el suelo y no hacer nada por al menos una hora.

— _Yo diría que son muchos _— Lee llamo la atención de sus amigos a la entrada del parque donde el grupo de Zetsu ya había llegado y estaban avanzando hacia ellos despacio, debían ser no menos de unos 30 y ninguno tenía cara de estar de buen humor.

— _Alto ahí Zetsu! _— los ranger dirigieron sus ojos al techo de un edificio desde donde cayó una Hinata en su forma ranger con todo y el casco que había perdido con anterioridad, en sus mano a estaba su arma y ahora los hombres blancos se detenían ante su orden.

— _Te lo dije Naruto, debimos acabar con ella antes _— dijo Sasuke con molestia en sus palabras después de todo el había cometido el error de no acabar con Hinata cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora mismo estaba delante de ellos dirigiendo a ese grupo.

Naruto sólo se quedó en silencio viendo como Hinata era quien estaba liderando ahora a ese grupo de hombres quienes estaban esperando sus órdenes "—_ tal vez tu madre te ama en el fondo Hinata, pero no por eso puede decidir por ti todo, debes ser fuerte y elegir lo que quieres, eso te hará una mujer de verdad _—" fueron esas las palabras que estaban rondando la mente de Hinata en ese momento en que daba un paso al frente poniendo un poco se distancia con los Zetsu mientras apretaba el mango de su arma, este era el momento pues Naruto estaba delante de ella junto con todos sus amigos cansados por la gran batalla, vencerlos y tomar al rubio sería fácil podría ganar la aprobación de Kaguya con mucha facilidad pero había un asunto en medio, —_ yo amo a Naruto-kun y no lo tomaré a la fuerza, el me va a elegir porque soy la mejor… gracias Tsunade-sama, ¡muchas gracias¡_ — gritó Hinata al final haciendo que los ranger y Zetsu la vieran con duda justo antes de que lanzará su arma al frente antes de jalar hacia atrás haciendo que golpeara a los hombres blancos que no esperaban el ataque que destruyó a 4 de ellos, los ranger no entendían nada pero Naruto sólo podía sonreír pues delante de ellos los Zetsu habían comenzando a pelear por sus vidas ante el ataque sorpresa de Hinata quien no dejaba de lanzar su arma por todos lados, los seres blancos no tenían idea de que estaba pasando pues el arma de Hinata se movía de un lado a otro acabando con ellos mientras las chispas volaban ante cada uno se los golpes de la chica se traje a dos colores, con fuerza lanzó su cadena al frente avanzando entre los Zetsu como si fuera una flecha que se detuvo antes de que ella le hiciera dar un movimiento semejante a un látigo golpeando de izquierda a derecha a los Zetsu quienes no entendían que pasaba aún, más de la mitad de ellos fueron acabados en un tiempo récord cuando los últimos decidieron que Hinata era el enemigo por más hija de Kaguya que fuera debía ser detenida, saltaron sobre ella tratando de detener a la chica de ojos color perla quien sujeto su arma corta contra ella antes de dar un veloz giro sobre ella dejando que un par de brillantes cortes salieran de su pequeña oz golpeando a los Zetsu quienes fueron partidos en dos mientras Hinata seguía dando esos giros sobre ella misma casi como un trompo que no dejaba de atacar a sus enemigos uno tras otro, pronto los Zetsu eran ya historia quedando sólo uno de pie delante de Hinata, el ser blanco volvió sus manos grandes estacas antes de avanzar contra ella cargando de frente y sin pensar en nada más, lanzó un golpe que Hinata eludió con elegancia antes de desviar el segundo golpe sólo para alzar su guadaña miniatura entre los brazos del Zetsu clavando la hoja afilada directo en la quijada del ser blanco que se quedó inmóvil antes de que su cabeza fuera cortada en dos haciéndole caer al suelo, sólo en ese momento Hinata se permitió relajarse sólo un poco para ver frente a ella a los ranger quienes estaban en guardia esperando lo peor.

— _No tienen que ponerse así, es obvio que estoy se su lado ahora _— dijo con algo de sarcasmo Hinata logrando que Naruto se acercará a ella con toda la confianza del mundo, de algún modo el estaba seguro de que eso iba a terminar pasando.

— _Supongo que pensaste bien las cosas, me da gusto que ya no seas nuestra enemiga Hinata _— dentro de su casco la chica de ojos color perla estaba tan roja como el traje del rubio, era extraño estar llena de confianza que se iba a la basura cuando el le hablaba de ese modo.

— _Disculpen pero se les olvida para quien ha estado trabajando ella, como sabemos que esto no es un plan de Kaguya para que bajemos la guardia y pueda acabar con nosotros _— Neji le lanzó una mirada fija a Ino, no le gustaba lo que insinuaba pero en cierto modo tenía mucha razón.

— _Yo dejé de seguir a mi madre cuando me ordenó hacer cosas que no deseo, lo único que quiero es que Naruto-kun me ame y poder luchar a su lado, ya puedo hacerlo asique no pienso tirar a la basura eso por seguir las órdenes de mi madre _— el rubio se le quedó viendo a Hinata sin dejar de sonreír de alguna manera esa confianza en ella le parecía muy atractiva, tanto como verla roja y muerta de pena.

— _entonces si es tu madre! _— gritaron en conjunto los ranger restantes causando que una gota apareciera en la nuca de Naruto después de todo no habían confirmado la la relación de Hinata y Kaguya hasta ese momento.

**Cambio de escena**

Tras una explicación rápida del parentesco de Hinata con la diosa conejo todos ahí estaban muy callados pensando en lo que pasaría se ahora en adelante, pues si bien Hinata había demostrado ser más que capaz de luchar cuando les daba las golpizas de su vida semanas atrás no estaban del todo seguros de si podían confiar en ella o no, había mucha agua debajo de ese puente como para ignorarla —_ si Naruto confía en Hinata yo también lo haré, su juventud es tan brillante que ni la influencia de su madre la apaga, eso es grandioso _— una gota apareció en la nuca de Hinata quien miró a Naruto, el rubio sólo negó era mejor no preguntar nada sobre eso o podrían acabar todos traumándose de por vida con las historias de Lee, —_ no llevamos la misma sangre… y eso no me importa eres mi prima nada cambia eso por mi está bien además aún debo llevarte con Hanabi, ella extraña mucho a su hermana mayor _— Hinata le lanzó una mirada fija a Neji, usaba el casco aún pero estaba segura de que lo veía a los ojos tras esas palabras, eran familia pese a todo y era algo que ella apreciaba mucho, comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente porque había escuchado a su madre en primer lugar, —_ ok, no tengo idea de cómo va a salir esto pero espero que no me apuñales por la espalda Hinata… y que me cuentas todo lo que hacías con Kaguya cuando estabas con ella eh quiero hasta el último detalle _— Neji sólo pudo negar mientras Naruto se llevaba una mano a la frente, según el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato aunque en el caso de Ino seguramente sería al revés y esa "gata" sería la que acabaría matando a la curiosidad con su insistencia por conocer todos los chismes de la ciudad si no es que del mundo entero, Sakura fue la siguiente en hablar ella sólo se colocó delante de Hinata y le extendió la mano con calma —_ se lo que es hacer cosas que no debes por alguien que te importa demasiado, esta bien Hinata pero por favor no vuelvas a ser esa villana que dolía mucho pelear contigo _— comentó Sakura mientras la chica de ojos color perla le daba ese apretón de manos antes de incluso darle un abrazo, era raro pero aún así nadie hizo burla de eso aunque de haber podido ver la cara de Sakura estarían bastante desconcertados "no te mataré Sakura pero no te acerques a Naruto-kun de más o me voy a enojar" una sutil amenaza dejó en claro que quizá era Hinata, aunque no del todo la misma que conocieron meses atrás, finalmente fue Sasuke el que tuvo que hablar mientras veía a Hinata y luego a Naruto antes de cruzarse de brazos.

— _Sostengo lo que dije, si nos atacas en algún momento no pienso dudar en arrancarte la cabeza _— todos se le quedaron viendo a Sasuke por esa "sutil" amenaza de muerte a Hinata; —_ y después le arrancare la cabeza a Naruto por ser tan idiota y no escucharme, te puedes quedar _— una gota apareció en la nuca de todos ante la ahora discreta amenaza sobre su líder rubio.

— _Por favor Sasuke, Hinata no va a hacer algo como eso… y tu jamás podrías arrancarme nada Teme _— Naruto le lanzó esa mirada fija a Sasuke mientras una gota un poco más grande se deslizó por la nuca de todos ante tan singular manera de responder a su amenaza.

— _Sigue diciendo eso y quizá algún día sea verdad, ya sabes que no me puedes ganar Dobe _— Sasuke sostuvo la mirada de Naruto mientras pequeños relámpagos volaban de los ojos de uno a los del otro, la gota en la nuca de todos sólo se volvió aun más grande de ser eso posible.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían en el mismo sitio como si estuvieran listos para saltar uno contra el otro en un pleito tan largo como el tiempo mismo, — _la humanidad es tan estúpida y quieres estar con ellos Hinata no lo entiendo _— la pelea de los ranger se detuvo cuando Kaguya apareció delante de ellos en una de sus visiones fantasmales, sólo era una proyección pero aún así bastó para poner tensos a todos, —_mi pequeña princesa ya es una mujer y estoy orgullosa de ti…. Aunque eres una mujer estúpida_— por alguna razón el repentino cambio de actitud de Kaguya llamo mucho la atención de Naruto quien sólo dio un paso al frente justo para cuidar de todos si ella decidía atacar, un gesto muy noble de su parte o eso pensó la diosa conejo que de nuevo pensaba en Naruto como el mejor yerno posible, —_los humanos no saben lo que hacen, dañan el mundo, se matan__entre si todo por ambición y su búsqueda de poder, no merecen la tierra, no la merecen y ahora mi niña está en mi contra… ustedes ya han agotado su tiempo en este mundo_— y la visión de Kaguya desapareció en el aire —_pronto recuperare lo que es mío y nadie volverá a ponerse en mi camino, nadie _— y sin más la voz se perdió en el aire como un susurro fantasmal dejando a los ranger con muchos escalofríos después de todo había algo en esa mujer que inspiraba todo el miedo del mundo, en ese punto los ranger sólo tenían una duda en su mente, de que estaba hablando ella después de todo el mismo Naruto la oyó diciendo algo sobre su poder y cosas que volverían a ella o que si serían dignos de eso, era algo que ninguno de ellos entendía en realidad o así era hasta que Hinata decidió aclarar sus dudas después se todo ella conocía la historia mejor que todos pues había estado en presencia de su madre quien sin temor alguno le mostró a su hija sus recuerdos en busca de formar una relación mucho más fuerte ahora que estaba con ella, decir que los ranger estaban incrédulos era poco , —_ en verdad esperas que te creamos que Kaguya fue la que creo nuestro poder, que ella es la creadora del chakra que usamos, sabes que eso no tiene ningún sentido verdad? _— comentaba Sasuke negándose a creer lo que dijo Hinata, la verdad sea dicha de paso nadie estaba seguro de que ella dijera la verdad después de todo según ella Kaguya nunca invadió la tierra, llegó a protegerla de la maldad pero poco a poco se fue corrompiendo hasta caer en la oscuridad siendo que antes de ser sometida creo el poder que usaban ellos para poder detenerla en caso de ser necesario, Sasuke no se creía nada de eso aunque Sakura era otra historia, desde el principio le pareció extraño que ellos y la diosa conejo fueran los únicos que podían usar chakra, en especial porque ellos dependían de sus pergaminos y los cristales dentro de ellos mientras que en la diosa conejo eso parecía natural como si esa energía fuera algo inherente a ella, la explicación que dio Hinata resolvía sus dudas aunque no le terminaba de gustar para nada y menos lo que estaba pasando en otra zona de la ciudad.

— _Es inútil, Hinata me ha dado la espalda por ellos, los humanos me quitaron lo único que de verdad era mío no vale la pena seguir esto… si quieren ser crueles también ml seré yo, es tiempo Juubi de que camines de nuevo en el mundo y destruyas todo, que no quede nada al final gran demonio _— y el cuerpo de Kaguya comenzó a brillar suavemente mientras su chakra fluía por las reliquias que una a una se unían a la estatua donde estaba encerrado el demonio.

Los ranger lograron sentir como la ciudad entera se estremeció mientras el poder maligno aumentaba llenando cada calle y edificio de una sensación mortal, el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por nubes de aspecto rojizo mientras el rugido de una bestia gigante se escuchaba a la distancia con un eco atronador, —_ esto es malo ella debe estar levantando a ese demonio hay que detenerla ya _— ordenó Neji a sus amigos mientras un nuevo pequeño sismo se sentía en la ciudad, en sus refugios las personas sólo gritaban abrazándose las familias mientras las autoridades trataban de mantener el control antes de que el caos hundiera a la ciudad hasta el cuello, —_ se donde está, mi madre me mostró el sitio perfecto para reactivar al demonio pero hay un problema, Zetsus, todos los que quedan en su mansión van a estar protegiendo el sitio _— Sasuke no le dio importancia a eso que decía Hinata, ellos ya habían vencido a los Zetsu antes que más daba uno a cuantos más, pero cuando Hinata dijo que debían ser cerca de mil todo fue silencio entre los ranger, eso sonaba como una locura total, después de todo eran muchos más enemigos de los que nunca habían enfrentando encima batalla, además estaban cansados, habían usado casi toda su fuerza, estaban golpeados y por si fuera poco después de ese ejército estaba la diosa conejo con un poder abrumador junto a un demonio recién resucitado que era tan poderoso como ella, ir a la batalla ahora sonaba a una muy mala idea.

— _Bien más vale que nos movamos ahora o no vamos a llegar a tiempo _— dijo el rubio mientras todos sus amigos se le quedaban viendo con atención pues el no había dudado un solo segundo en acudir a una batalla como esa.

— _Si estás consciente de que son más que nosotros, son más poderosos y tienen la ventaja estratégica no? Es un suicidio Naruto _— señalaba Sasuke con una voz un tanto fría y molesta por la actitud de su amigo quien como siempre parecía no darse cuenta de como eran las cosas.

— _Claro que si, pero no acepte ser un ranger por fama, lo hago porque quiero ayudar, quiero hacer de este un mundo mejor para las personas y protegerlas del mal, soy un ranger para hacer lo correcto aunque eso implique ir sólo mano a mano con un demonio invencible, si así debe ser que así sea porque este es mi deber, porque daré todo de mi para salvar al mundo sabes porque , porque soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy un power ranger _— dijo con una decisión increíble el rubio causando que sus amigos sólo se colocarán a su lado.

— _Yo soy Neji Hyuuga y también soy un power ranger que hará su deber sin importar el precio _— Neji estaba a un lado del rubio mientras este sonreía al ver a su amigo listo para ir con el a la batalla más difícil de todas las que habían tenido.

— _Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, soy una power ranger y peleare por mi ciudad hasta el fin _— Ino estaba junto a Neji sonriendo dentro de su casco al ver al frente justo cuando Sakura se colocaba a un lado de su amiga de toda la vida.

— _Soy Sakura Haruno, una power ranger y no dejaré que alguien sea herido _— todos sonreían cuando la chica de rosa estaba ya a su lado lista para ir a la lucha contra Kaguya y su pequeño ejército que se movía anticipando la batalla

— _Soy Rock Lee un power ranger que va a mostrar como la justicia arde como la juventud _— pese a lo raro que fue oír a Lee hablando de ese modo todos estaban seguros de que el lucharía con toda su fuerza hasta el final para lograr vencer al enemigo.

— _Yo… yo no se si soy un power ranger pero se que soy Hinata Otsusuki y estaré junto a Naruto-kun, y le ayudare a salvar al mundo por que es lo correcto _— quizá Hinata no se sentía una de ellos pero aún así para Naruto ella ya era una power ranger sólo por el hecho de no haber cedido ante los deseos de su madre algo que ni la misma Tsunade llegó a pensar que podría hacer.

— _Pienso que eres un idiota, siempre lo vas a ser para mi y no tengo idea de cómo nos convences de esto dobe, pero soy Sasuke Uchiha, son un power ranger y voy a luchar hasta la muerte contra ellos_— todos sonreían mientras Naruto sólo veía a Sasuke con algo de enojo por el insulto

En las pantallas de las casas los noticieros no dejaban de pasar imágenes de lo que estaba pasando en toda la ciudad siendo ahora un pequeño dron que llegaba a la zona mostrando la imagen de los rangers de pie al centro de la destrucción, más de un niño llamaba la atención de sus padres a las imágenes donde se veía a los héroes de la ciudad aún en pie de batalla —_ bueno nos van a hacer pedazos, que estamos esperando _— todos se le quedaron viendo a Lee con tanta atención por lo que dijo que sólo pudieron soltar una pequeña risa al tiempo que Naruto daba un paso al frente antes de dar un pequeño aplauso —_ que estamos esperando chicos, andando, ya vamos vamos hay una batalla que ganar _— y sin más Naruto comenzó a correr seguido se cerca por sus amigos quienes como el estaban acelerando ante la mirada de aquel dron que no dejaba de transmitir como ellos estaban ya en marcha comenzando a saltar sobre los edificios en dirección de su gran batalla.

En las pantallas de todas las casas de podía ver la imagen del dron que estaba sobrevolando el centro de la ciudad en busca de personas heridas, podían ver como los ranger estaba corriendo a toda velocidad contra los edificios antes de soltar contra los muros para comenzar a subir poco a poco por el mismo como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al concreto mientras corrían sobre la pared, llegaban uno tras otro para comenzar a saltar por los techos de un edificio a otro dando esos largos saltos con los que cubrían calles enteras y avenidas mientras seguían avanzando hacia las afueras de la ciudad, todo bajo la mirada atenta de los espectadores quienes veían como ellos poco a poco se estaban alejando pues el dron era incapaz de salir de la ciudad por la baja señal que tenía, sólo pudo seguirlos hasta que se hallaron usando la torre Hyuuga como trampolín para saltar a la calle principal de la ciudad que salía de la misma conectando con la carretera que se dirigía a la provincia de Kaze, Naruto cayó al suelo y corrió rápidamente y por el mismo siendo seguido de cerca por sus amigos pues de pronto a su lado derecho estaba ya Sakura corriendo con toda la velocidad que tenía, del lado opuesto del rubio apareció Hinata quien sonreía debajo del casco al poder estar al fin lado a lado con el rubio, aunque claro no dejaba de lanzar miradas no muy amigables a Sakura de vez en cuando pero eran sólo sus celos que aún no sabía controlar del todo, a un lado de la chica de rosa apareció Neji corriendo rápido y seguro mientras Ino completaba su formación siendo ella la parte más externa de ese costado, al otro lado justo junto a Hinata aparecía la figura de Sasuke avanzando veloz sin dejar de ver de vez en cuando a la ojiperla, claro que Naruto confiaba en ella el siempre había hecho eso pero no quería decir que el iba a confiar ciegamente en ella, por eso estaba ahí, en cuanto ella hiciera algún movimiento extraño en favor del enemigo podría acabar con Hinata con suma facilidad desde donde estaba aunque era incómodo tener a Lee corriendo detrás de él por que si, el ranger verde estaba corriendo detrás de Sasuke a toda velocidad en pos de enfrentará la diosa conejo todo el tiempo diciendo que era hora de que su juventud brillará como nunca, Sasuke sólo podía desear acabar con esto rápido o terminaría pidiéndole a Kaguya que lo matara antes que a todos los demás sólo para no tener que seguir lidiando con Lee y sus rarezas, — _ Naruto a donde se supone que van ahora mismo _— la voz de Tsunade irrumpió dentro del casco del rubio quien sólo pudo decirle lo que pasaba con el demonio a punto de ser libre, la Senju les deseo toda la suerte del mundo pues la batalla delante de ellos no iba a ser nada fácil de acabar.

— _Shizune, más vale que tengas algún truco listo, tengo la impresión de que se va a necesitar _— comentó la mujer de ojos color miel a su asistente quien estaba revisando a toda velocidad su tablet después de todo debía haber algo más de información sobre ese criatura.

— _Lo tendré listo para cuando sea necesario Tsunade-sama, lo tendré _— la rubia sólo asintió antes de ver el monitor delante de ella donde se podía ver la imagen proyectada de sus propios drones de rastreo mucho más calificados que los de la Policía para esta clase de trabajo.

En la cantera la diosa conejo estaba de pie a un lado de la estatua de aquel demonio, dos de las piezas estaba ya en su sitio y ella emitía un brillo siniestro cuando una más fue colocada en su lugar causando un pequeño sismo en toda la ciudad, tan pronto entró en el lugar indicado un brillo siniestro envolvió a la estatua mientras grietas aparecían desde su base comenzando a subir por ella lentamente mientras el poder parecía aumentar dentro de ella, — _una llave más y más de tu poder despierta Juubi, pronto serás libre para acabar con toda la humanidad como debió ser hace tantos años _— dijo la diosa conejo antes de sentir la cercanía de los ranger, de cierto modo ella sentía a su hija y sabiendo que estaba con ellos no fue difícil suponer que estaba avanzando con ellos en su dirección, una mueca de molestia apareció en el rostro de Kaguya cuando pensó en su hija dándole la espalda, —_Zetsus que nadie entre a esta zona, luchen y mueran por mi! _— grito con fuerza Kaguya logrando que su última legión de seres blancos sólo rugiera ansiosa de combate, estaban a la salida de la amplia cantera donde el poder de Kaguya casi parecía iluminar la noche mientras el cielo poco a poco se volvía aún más tormentoso de lo que ya estaba, su poder estaba enfocado de nuevo y una llave más entró en su sitio causando otro pequeño sismo en todas partes; Hinata lo dijo cada vez que eso se sentía era porque el demonio estaba cada vez más cerca de ser liberado y no podían perder tiempo o eso era lo que los rangers tenían en mente mientras estaban avanzando con toda la fuerza que les quedaba para llegar a la zona descampada, sólo había arena y tierra además de algunos vehículos abandonados y un edificio viejo y derruido desde que la cantera fue expropiada por el gobierno por estar contaminando la ciudad, los ranger se detuvieron de golpe frente al último tramo por recorrer y se quedaron muy callados ante la visión de mil Zetsus de pie con sus brazos ya formados en armas que sin duda estaban ansiosos por usar en ellos, un nuevo sismo se dejó sentir para indicar a todos que otra pieza estaba en su sitio, ya eran cinco por lo que sólo quedaban cuatro por delante, todos veían a Naruto esperando ver que se le podía ocurrir en este momento donde en verdad se necesitaba de su cerebro creativo aunque sólo había una respuesta obvia para la situación que se estaba presentando ante ellos — _habrá que hacer esto a la mala, no podemos perder más tiempo, chicos atraviésenlos a todos! _— ordenó Naruto con fuerza arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de Sasuke quien sólo pudo sonreír dentro de su casco después de todo al fin Naruto estaba actuando como debería de ser un guerrero de verdad, los Zetsu sólo podían rugir ansiosos por batalla mientras en las manos de cada ranger aparecía su arma antes de salir corriendo contra el enemigo quien también avanzó en su contra.

Las armas en las manos de los ranger aparecían en pequeñas bolas de humo antes de que dejarán ir sus ataques siendo Ino la que atacó primero pues con un movimiento de su látigo sujeto a uno de esos seres blancos antes de jalar con fuerza haciendo que este se levantará en el aire antes de caer sobre sus compañeros que se dejaban ir en contra de la ranger de morado, ninguno llegó a ella pues tan pronto dieron un paso para estar cerca de la rubia una mancha verde apareció lanzando los golpes seguidos de sus chacos contra ellos haciendo que los Zetsu salieran volando de regreso por donde llegaron con sus caras molidas a golpes pues Lee no dejaba de atacar mientras que Ino sólo movía el látigo de un lado a otro tomando a sus enemigos antes de hacerlos caer unos contra otros con golpes fuertes por todos lados, a un lado de ellos un par de Zetsu estaban siendo empujados uno contra otro pues Neji tenía su bastón en el estómago de uno de ellos y no dejaba de ejercer presión como si tratará de hacerle un agujero en el centro con su arma sin punta, los elevaba en el aire antes de azotarlos contra el suelo sólo para apoyarse sobre el bastón que como un eje ayudó a Neji a dar vueltas sobre ese mismo bastón apoyando sus pies en las cara a de los Zetsu que lo rodeaban dando la impresión de que estaba corriendo sobre sus caras a toda velocidad, volvió al suelo haciendo girar el bastón para derribar a otro par más mientras seguía avanzando junto a sus amigos hacia la cantera mientras los temblores no dejaban de sentirse en todas partes, un poco más adelante los Zetsu estaban siendo repelidos por fuertes golpes que los hacían volar en todas direcciones pues los puños de Sakura estaban brillando con toda su fuerza mientras lanzaba los golpes, un gancho de izquierda hizo volar a un Zetsu más de 5 metros de altura mientras ella lanzaba otros tantos golpes a los lados haciendo que los seres que trataban de atraparla acabarán en el suelo con sus pechos hundidos por la fuerza de los golpes, con un giro veloz sobre ella misma Sakura dejó ir un nuevo golpe de derecha sobre el Zetsu que lanzó al aire y apenas estaba cayendo, lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que el ser se volvió una bala de color blanco que derribó todo lo que estaba en su camino antes de detenerse cayendo sobre un montón de Zetsus vencidos, Sakura no lo vio pero a su espalda sugiriendo desde el suelo apareció un Zetsu con su mano derecha vuelta una estaca que pensaba clavar en la espalda de la ranger rosa, Sakura se giro de golpe al oir el gemido de dolor de ese ser, lo vio siendo atravesado por una cuchilla delgada justo en el centro del pecho, una cadena apareció envolviendo su cuello antes de ser lanzado por el aire como una bola de demolición que golpeó a más de sus copias cayendo todos al suelo, delante de Sakura estaba Hinata quien aún sostenía su arma en sus manos, una extraña sensación de dejavu invadió a Sakura pues ella había estado en una situación parecida con ella meses atrás, aunque en ese momento Hinata había tratado de arrancar su cabeza pero ahora mismo esa parecía no ser su intención, un Zetsu apareció a la espalda de Hinata alzando sus manos como punzones listo para empalar a la chica quien vio al ser detrás de Sakura, la chica de rosa lanzó un golpe al frente mientras Hinata se agachaba para soltar un corte con la cuchilla de su oz, a la espalda de Hinata el Zetsu salió volando como si hubiera sido disparado por un cañón mientras que el ser detrás de Sakura sólo fue partido en dos cayendo al suelo para comenzar a desintegrarse, las chicas no dijeron nada sólo asintieron antes de colocarse espalda con espalda pues el enemigo seguía atacando.

Al frente de los ranger avanzando con sus armas estaban Naruto y Sasuke siendo los que tenían más poder ofensivo ya que la espada de Sasuke despedía pequeños relámpagos que sólo ayudaban a darle más fuerza a sus cortes que dejaban tras de sí esas líneas de energía un poco oscura que cortaban a todos los Zetsu en su camino, uno a uno el enemigo caía delante de la espalda del último Uchiha de Konoha, el arma de Sasuke no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro barriendo con todo mientras que Naruto corría y saltaban sobre el enemigo usando sus Kunai que casi parecían tener el filo al rojo vivo mientras el apuñalaba a los Zetsu en todas partes sólo para salir disparado en busca de otro enemigo que también caía por sus armas pues el rubio comenzaba a girar como si fuera un pequeño remolino de donde salían los golpes con las armas uno tras otro haciendo a los Zetsu caer en número rápidamente, más de 100 de ellos habían caído en menos de 5 minutos pero aún así aún quedaba un tramo muy largo por delante, los ranger lo sabían bien y por ello dejaban de buscar acabar con ellos para llegar con Kaguya antes de que hiciera algo terrible, en ese momento la diosa conejo estaba inmóvil delante de la estatua, sólo le faltaba una última pieza para poder levantar al demonio una ves mas y azotar al mundo con su poder, pero se había detenido, en verdad está era la mejor idea después de todo Juubi nunca fue el ser más razonable del mundo y se podía salir de control fácilmente, más aún si ella le daba el poder extra que necesitaba para resurgir por completo, sus Zetsu estaban cayendo más y más mientras ella por un segundo pensó en dejar la idea de lado, Juubi era una amenaza demasiado difícil de manejar, la sensación de rencor en Kaguya volvió a surgir cuando escuchó a Hinata gritando entre el grupo de ranger, su hija estaba en su contra, los humanos habían puesto a su princesa en contra de ella y tenían que pagar por ello, —_arriba demonio olvida tu sueño y vuelve a rugir, que el mundo te tema de nuevo Juubi _— con su poder Kaguya colocó la última de las llaves en su sitio y el poder del demonio surgió con fuerza, un rugido demoníaco se escuchó en toda la ciudad helando la sangre de los civiles mientras que los ranger sólo se lanzaban miradas de duda pues en cuanto el poder se dejó sentir los Zetsu sólo desaparecieron hundiéndose en el suelo como si fueran sólo arcilla que perdió la forma, todos sintieron escalofríos ante el rugido y sin dudarlo llegaron a la entrada de la amplia cantera, parecía una zona digna del fin del mundo donde el suelo parecía estar quemado debido al poder maligno que se desprecia del ser recién renacido, —_ esa cosa de ahí es el Juubi?_ — pregunto Ino señalando al frente con un deje de decepción? Bueno era lo que parecía pues el supuesto demonio no era más que una sombra sin forma que se alzaba a espaldas de Kaguya siendo esta bastante grande de no menos de unos 3 metros de altura pero sin una verdadera forma aunque aún con eso proyectaba una gran sensación de peligro sobre todo el lugar.

— _Bienvenidos power rangers, me da gusto que hayan venido a ofrecer su sangre como tributo al renacer del Juubi _— comentó Kaguya con esa voz maligna y llena de frialdad que causaba que más de uno de los ranger se cuestionara seriamente quien era el demonio ahí.

— _Basta de esto madre, se que deseas cuidar del mundo y asegurarte de que este vivo pero obligar a la humanidad a obedecerte esta mal, ya lo entendí y no puedes hacerlo no puedes sólo tomar el control del mundo por las malas _— grito Hinata desde un lado del grupo atrayendo la mirada de la diosa conejo.

— _Tienes razón, el mundo merece ser salvado y no puedo controlar a la humanidad por eso… es mejor sólo destruirla_— las palabras de Kaguya llegaron acompañadas de un aire malévolo y siniestro que solo hizo a Hinata sentir miedo de verdad.

— _Estas por completo loca, no vamos a dejar que hagas eso además tu demonio parece una sombra a punto de desparecer dudo siquiera pueda pelear con nosotros _— Sasuke señaló al frente con la espada al ser a la espalda de Kaguya quien parecía indiferente a todo lo que decían.

La diosa conejo sólo pudo sonreír antes de ver al ser detrás de ella y de nuevo dirigir su mirada a los ranger frente a ella, con esa sonrisa malévola Kaguya alzó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo dejando que su poder se sintiera —_estuvo dormido cientos de años es natural que perdiera algo se forma pero para eso… estoy yo! _— y el tercer ojo de Kaguya se abrió brillando con fuerza mientras la sombra reaccionaba y como si fuera una especie de balde de alguna sustancia negra se vacío sobre la diosa conejo, Kaguya brillo poderosa mientras su ropa parecía desparecer para ser reemplazada por la sustancia que solo formaba una cubierta en ella, una onda de viento se dejó sentir empujando a los ranger quienes sólo pudieron abrir sus ojos cuando la masa comenzó a crecer más y más tomando forma, por un segundo pareció una Kaguya gigante que desapareció dentro de ese ser maligno, tenía forma humanoide donde sus huesos sobresalían de su pecho, sus brazos eran largos y tenía esas crestas de hueso en ellos, sus piernas largas parecían capaces de ser saltos de kilómetros de un sólo impulso, en su espalda 10 crestas afiladas aparecían a lo largo de la columna mientras su cabeza sin un solo rasgo apreciable veía al frente, poco a poco apareció una boca cocida que sólo aumentaba el misterio pues también apareció una especie de venda sobre los que serían sus ojos antes de que el tercer ojo en la frente se abriera, el ser delante de los ranger sólo podía ser descrito como una pesadilla gigante que ahora mismo los estaba viendo fijamente con ese tercer como si ellos fueran la presa delante de un gran León que solamente gruñe a poco a poco como si estuviera saboreando el momento de aplastarlos.

— _Ok, esa cosa es lo más feo que he visto en toda mi vida _— dijo Ino con una voz que dejaba en claro que la apariencia de aquella criatura en verdad le desagradaba por completo todo mientras aquella criatura solamente emitía un gruñido malévolo

— _Bueno no pudimos evitar que lo levantara Así es que hay que derribarlo ya saben lo que hay que hacer _— Naruto solamente se le quedó viendo a sus amigos quienes sentían Cómo había llegado el momento de decidir la batalla, —_ hey kasan necesitamos el armamento Pesado _— decía Naruto en el trasmisor dentro de su casa a los que la rubia en su pequeña base solamente podía a sentir

— _Allá van Naruto y más las vale no perder _— todos los chicos sintieron escalofríos cuando la mujer dijo aquellas palabras pues estaban seguros que en el dado caso de morir en ese batalla ella encontraría la manera de traerlos a la vida sólo para poder matarlos.

Hinata solamente se alejó un poco de ellos mientras el suelo comenzaba a retumbar con fuerza y las figuras se veían corriendo a toda velocidad en la distancia siendo grandes figuras de metal que se estaban acercando cada vez más rápido mientras el suelo no dejaba de sacudirse —_ arriba todos _— ordenó Naruto antes de que todos sus compañeros parecieran envolverse en energía y subieran hacia aquellas grandes máquinas de combate, sobre la cabeza del Juubi una sombra grande paso volando dejando ver lo que parecía ser una especie de águila hecha de metal con grandes garras afiladas que brillaban de color amarillo mientras el resto de su cuerpo hecho de color blanco parecía resplandecer ante la luz del Sol y en el interior de su cabina Neji solamente podía revisar la zona con mucha atención, a través del suelo se escuchaba como resonaba los pasos pesados de una gran figura de color verde y negro que se posaba delante de la figura demoníaca dejando ver una criatura de metal con grandes masas de color verde abrazando su cuerpo mientras su cabeza grande apuntaba al frente con dos largos cuernos dorados en la cabina no estaba otro más que Lee quien se había detenido delante de el demonio, a un lado del gran toro de metal la figura de un gato de color morado aparecía caminando despacio y de manera sigilosa mientras sus grandes garras de metal cromado permanecían escondidas en sus patas y su figura se movían de manera elegante Ino estaba sentada en la cabina del felino mecánico mientras revisaba de pies a cabeza aquel demonio buscando algún punto frágil, con una gran velocidad y dando un salto prodigioso justo sobre la figura del Toro apareció un gran caballo de color rosa y blanco que se quedaba quieto a un lado mientras una de sus patas cavaba en el suelo, Sakura en el interior solamente podía ver como el demonio parecía completamente indiferente ante su presencia, desde el interior del suelo emergio una figura larga y metálica con una cabeza plana siendo esta una gran serpiente en la cuál Sasuke sólo veía al demonio con sus ojos fríos y analíticos, un poco alejado sobre un monte de roca bastante grande se posaba la figura de un zorro hecho de acero y color rojo que miraba hacia el frente mientras nueve colas de hierro Se mantenían moviéndose a su alrededor como si tomarán una forma de abanico un tanto amenazante.

En el interior de aquel gran demonio la diosa conejo solamente podía sonreír con arrogancia pues estaba segura de que aquellas armas no servirían para nada en su contra, el suelo retumbo con fuerza cuando el demonio alzó la mirada a la entrada de la cantera donde la gran mole de color verde y negro aparecía con un poderoso bufido mientras inclinaba la cabeza al frente dejando ver la figura de ese enorme toro de color verde esmeralda que lo estaba embistiendo con toda la fuerza posible mientras esos largos y brillantes cuernos dorados parecían resplandecer, el extraño demonio no hizo ningún movimiento mientras el suelo se rompió y la figura de metal llegaba para embestirlo con toda su fuerza empujando como si no hubiera un mañana pero siendo incapaz de moverlo pues las grandes pezuñas del toro de hierro sólo se enterraban en el suelo mientras aquella criatura seguía firme como si nada hubiera pasado, — _Lee quítate de ahí ahora mismo _— gritó con fuerza Sakura en el transmisor haciendo que aquél gran toro solamente diera un movimiento con la cabeza tratando de apuñalar al gigante demonio con los cuernos mientras daba un extrañamente hábil salto a un lado para dejar ver a la figura de un caballo mucho más grande que el de colores blanco y rosa en las grandes placas a lo largo de su cuerpo ligeramente articulado que separaba sobre sus patas traseras mientras Los cascos de las patas frontales brillaban con la fuerza del chakra que corría por el interior del metal mientras caía al frente lanzando un fuerte relincho al tiempo que las dos grandes patas golpeaban al centro del pecho de aquel demonio que ante la presión del golpe finalmente tuvo que retroceder sólo un paso pero aún así no mostró mayor señal de recibir daño aunque finalmente se movió para sujetar con una de sus grandes garras el cuello de aquel extraño caballo mecánico que levantaba en el aire mientras Sakura solamente podía gritar desde la cabina antes de ser lanzada por el aire hasta estrellarse pesadamente a una distancia más que considerable de aquel demonio que fijaba su atención en un toro al cual levantaba del suelo con una poderosa patada que le dio de lleno en el rostro metálico haciendo que se fuera por completo de lado — _ esa cosa es demasiado fuerte para un golpe directo _— decía la lastimada Sakura desde el interior de la cabina de su máquina mientras una figura un poco más pequeña que el mismo Toro se alzaba a la espalda del demonio dando un gran salto felino mientras sus garras salían y el gruñido del Gran gato morado se dejaba escuchar cuando aterrizaba en la espalda del demonio que ante el incremento de peso se fue ligeramente al frente mientras las garras trataban de atravesar su piel con toda la fuerza posible — _no puedo atravesarlo esta cosa tiene la piel más dura que un elefante prehistórico _— decía la chica rubia desde la cabina de control antes de que la garra del demonio sujetara la cabeza de aquel gato de metal que trataba de morder su cuello, las placas de acero crujían con fuerza mientras el monstruo jalaba con toda la fuerza posible para lanzarla en dirección del gran toro cayendo con fuerza sobre el mismo mientras quedaba derribada a un lado con el vientre completamente negro de su máquina expuesto al frente.

— _Es mi turno déjenme ver cómo responde a un ataque aéreo _— decía con decisión Neji mientras la gran figura de color blanco descendía desde las nubes mostrando su zord hecho de acero quién abría sus grandes alas donde las plumas parecían estar increíblemente afiladas.

Con mucha velocidad el ave aleteo al frente del Gran demonio mientras tomaba una posición vertical dejando que sus alas cortaran el suelo mientras se dirigía directo a la cabeza de aquel monstruo que finalmente tuvo que moverse pues por un segundo la punta de esas alas casi alcanzaron a su único ojo visible dejando en claro que no le interesaba la idea de ser golpeado en esa parte, Neji parecía haber dado con una posible debilidad de aquel demonio que con un simple gesto de su brazos hizo que las enormes agujas en su espalda Se lanzarán al aire como si fueran misiles que persiguieron con velocidad a la gran águila blanca que aleteaba con fuerza usando fuertes vendavales mientras trataba de escapar de los ataques que de manera milagrosa había podido dejar atrás para evitar ser golpeado por ese intento de artillería, suelo debajo de los pies del demonio se estremeció cuando la figura negra y gruesa emergió del mismo con una cabeza aplastada que se habría mostrando unos grandes colmillos pues la serpiente oscura había emergido desde las profundidades saltando veloz contra su cara clavando los grandes colmillos de acero directo en la garganta del demonio que trató de sujetarle con una de sus garras siendo está envuelta por el resto del cuerpo metálico de la serpiente que no dejaba de retorcerse sobre el mismo mientras en la punta de su cola un largo trozo de metal afilado como espada se dirigía al costado de aquella cabeza donde con toda la fuerza posible clavó la punta de acero atravesándole de lado a lado —_ ya lo tengo _— Sasuke hablo desde el interior de su máquina con una gran muestra de confianza y algo de arrogancia después de todo su ataque sorpresa había sido el único que de verdad funciona y ahora mismo él sólo había derribado al demonio que pese a estar quieto con la cabeza atravesada no se caía al suelo, de alguna manera eso le estaba dando muy mala espina a Naruto quién solamente pudo gritarle a su compañero que tuviera cuidado pues aquella criatura de la nada una vez más volvió a moverse apretando con fuerza el cuello de la serpiente de acero haciendo que las chispas volarán y el metal resonarán mientras se la arrancaba del cuello sin importarle desgarrarse el mismo, una gran cantidad de sangre negra extraña brotó de la herida antes de que esa misma sustancia regresara y volviera a tomar la forma del cuello sano de antes del ataque, con un giro violento sobre sí mismo se arrancaba a la serpiente que lanzó por el aire hasta que está golpeara de manera pesada al caballo que tratabas de ponerse de pie y que una vez más terminó en el suelo derribado, — _ok vamos a ver cómo le va con un poco de fuego_— a la entrada de la cantera una figura metálica se alzaba con la forma de un gran Zorro con largas garras y 9 colas hechas de metal flexible moviéndose a la espalda del mismo mientras estos se dirigían al frente, el zorro solamente corría más y más rápido haciendo que llamas de un intenso calor abrazaran al enorme robot que embistió como si fuera un meteorito al demonio que retrocedió ante el poderoso impacto de donde las llamas salían despedidas por todas partes pero en cuanto el fuego se extinguió aquella criatura estaba aún de pie y con sus grandes manos sujetando los costados del Zorro de metal que ahora mismo estaba en su poder —_ Naruto-kun! _— grito Hinata al ver como el demonio en el que se había convertido su madre levantaba el zord de Naruto que no dejaba de mover las patas de un lado a otro tratando de ser libre antes de ser lanzado una vez más por el aire como todos los demás para desplomarse contra el suelo donde cayó con toda la fuerza posible quedando con la cabeza casi enterrada en el mismo.

— _**Jajajaja sus intentos son por completo inútiles ahora me poder estar más allá de lo que ustedes jamás podrán tener y este mundo va a comenzar a arder hoy mismo Empezando por su ciudad! **_— la voz distorsionada y enloquecida de Kaguya salía desde el interior de aquel demonio que comenzaba a avanzar poco a poco hacia la ciudad mientras los chicos permanecían derribados tras haber sido golpeados con tanta fuerza.

— _No sé lo que ustedes piensen pero esa cosa es demasiado resistente ni siquiera los golpes directos le hicieron algo _— decía Sasuke desde el interior de la serpiente que comenzaba a moverse poco a poco para dejar que el caballo de Sakura se pusiera sobre sus patas

— _Eso no es verdad cuando comenzamos a golpearlo con más fuerza se movió lo único que necesitamos es mucho más poder _— Sakura tenía mucha razón en lo que estaba diciendo después de todo los golpes más fuertes que ellos les habían dado lograron mover al demonio e incluso juraría lo lastimaron.

— _Esa cosa se está moviendo a la salida de la cantera no es muy rápida pero a este paso va a salir de aquí y va a despedazar la ciudad _— decía Neji desde el aire mientras sobrevolaba la zona con esa gran ave metálica aleteando alrededor de la cantera.

— _No podemos dejar que salgo de aquí ni hablar chicos tenemos que hacer esto todos juntos, es hora del Megazord _— fue la orden de Naruto desde el interior del Zorro haciendo que todos asintieron para tomar sus pergaminos que colocaban en la ranura delante de ellos mientras la energía de los mismos aparecía haciendo que sus máquinas resplandecieran con líneas brillantes de colores representativos de cada uno.

El gran demonio solamente pudo detenerse cuando escuchó como las máquinas de los rangers comenzaban a ponerse de pie emitiendo grandes gritos de fuerza siendo el caballo el primero que aparecía delante de ella dándose la vuelta para lanzar un par de patadas con las patas traseras del mismo directo al centro de su pecho haciendo que retrocediera sólo un par de pasos antes de que diera un salto al frente mientras brillaba con fuerza las patas delanteras y traseras se unieron en una sola extremidad quedando solamente un par de las mismas mientras la cabeza subía por el centro de la espalda hasta dar un giro y quedar justo al centro del cuerpo del Gran equino de metal que se contraía un poco mientras retrocedía en el aire sólo para que el gran toro diera un salto mientras sus patas se desprendían del mismo para abrirse y formar complementos de las extremidades que descendían sobre el caballo uniéndose a los mismos mientras le daban forma a unas grandes y pesadas piernas que caían sobre el suelo doblándose al frente para lanzar una patada directo al estómago del demonio que sólo retrocedió, el resto del cuerpo de la máquina verde se ensamblo en la parte superior de aquel cuerpo inferior entre verde rosa y negro mientras la cabeza del Toro se movía al centro del que ahora parecía ser un torso mientras descendía a poco a poco sobre el mismo abriendo un hueco un poco grande al centro de su espalda mientras la cabeza se hundía en el pecho y los cuernos quedaban a los costados del torso, aquel pecho de color verde se giró hacia el costado izquierdo hacia donde el gato morado estaba dando un gran salto, el felino giraba en el aire para que sus patas se unieran al resto de su cuerpo y la cabeza diera un giro en el aire para formar una especie de articulación a modo de hombro que se unió al torso verde con un fuerte y brillante Destello de metal antes de que del interior del felino emergiera Un puño que se desdoblo desde la parte de abajo, se extendió un segundo al frente antes de que lanzará el golpe de izquierda directo a la cara del demonio que ahora sí tuvo que retroceder ante el poderoso golpe que no tuvo nada que ver con los anteriores, desde el otro extremo el gran ave de color blanco descendió rápidamente mientras unía las alas a su cuerpo formando una especie de forma semejante a un escudo y del mismo modo que con el felino la cabeza del ave giro para formar la misma articulación que se ensamblo en el costado derecho del torso verde para que un puño emergerá igualmente desde el interior del cuerpo el ave mientras giraba a toda velocidad para lanzar un golpe con el puño derecho al torso del demonio que finalmente se desplomó al suelo ante el golpe que casi pareció llegar acompañado de una onda invisible de choque que lo sacudió por completo, el suelo se estremecía bajo los pesadas pisadas del coloso de metal que se quedaba quieto y al frente mientras la serpiente de color negro subía sobre sus piernas girando a toda velocidad antes de emitir un siseo peligroso mientras se ajustaba al centro de su cintura como si fuera un gran cinturón quedando la cabeza de la serpiente justo sobre la que fuera la parte superior de la cabeza del caballo, finalmente El zorro de color rojo dio un gran salto desde la parte de atrás del gran robot sujetándose con las patas de los hombros quedando estás sobre el mismo como si fueran una especie de adornos mientras la cabeza se acomodaba en el hueco que se abrió al centro del Toro siendo sus orejas las que se iban hacia la parte de atrás de la misma y la punta de su hocico descendía para embonar en esa marca exponiendo por completo un par de grandes ojos de color azul que complementaban una especie de rostro humano y que tenía una gran placa recta en la mitad inferior del rostro, las patas traseras del Zorro Se abrieron a los costados del torso sujetándose desde debajo de los brazos al tiempo que las colas se doblaban sobre la espalda y se unían unas a otras a la cabeza del robot haciendo que dos grandes vistas hechas con ellas quedarán hacia el cielo y otras dos más pequeñas se unieron a los costados a modo de puntas que surgían desde la parte de atrás, los ojos de aquella criatura mecánica brillaron con fuerza mientras la electricidad de colores rosa, morado, blanco, verde, negro y rojo surgía desde el interior de la máquina que dando un poderoso golpe con sus puños al frente uno contra el otro hacía resonar todo el valle rocoso pues finalmente el Megazord estaba ensamblado delante de aquel demonio.

**Cambio de escena**

En el interior de la máquina gigante los ranger estaban ahora mismo juntos en una cabina compartida donde estaba Naruto al centro a la derecha con Sasuke a su lado izquierdo y los demás ordenados detrás de ellos formando un par de líneas ascendentes semejantes a una "V" dentro de esa cabina de color blanco quedando delante de cada ranger un pedestal donde descansaba su pergamino morpher alimentando la energía de la máquina — _ ahí viene de nuevo_— señaló Neji cuando el demonio avanzaba hacia ellos bastante molesto o eso pensaban pues no tenía mayores expresiones que ese ojo enorme fijo en el Megazord, sus pasos pesados hicieron que el suelo se agitara mientras avanzaba en dirección de ellos lanzando su brazo derecho al frente con sus dedos abiertos asemejando una especie de garra con la que trataba de atravesar la cabeza del Megazord que en el último segundo alzó su puño frente a su cabeza lanzando un golpe ascendente que desvió el ataque del enemigo a un lado antes de que diera un giro sobre el mismo dejando que su puño izquierdo fuera a la cabeza del Juubi conectando un golpe directo a su cabeza, el demonio dio un paso a un lado mientras la máquina fusionada daba un nuevo giro lanzando ahora el otro puño para conectar un golpe en su estómago haciendo al ser malvado doblarse del impacto sólo para ser sujetado de la cara por una de las manos del Megazord quien lo sujetaba con facilidad antes de obligarlo a levantar la mirada cuando lanzaba el golpe con una de sus rodillas haciendo que el demonio se desprendiera del suelo un poco antes de ser lanzado por el aire por la gran máquina, en el interior de la cabina los ranger estaban felices por el giro de eventos pues por lo visto gracias al tamaño de aquel demonio ganó una gran fuerza pero su velocidad era demasiado pobre en comparación con la de ellos aunque aún así Naruto estaba callado algo raro pues el solía ser el más hablador en esas situaciones —_ esto no es bueno, Kaguya no cometió el error de levantar algo tan débil estoy seguro _— murmuró Naruto haciendo que todos se quedarán pensativos en sus palabras, era verdad después de todo si ella luchó tanto por levantar a ese monstruo no fue sólo porque fuera grande e intimidante, poco a poco el Juubi se ponía de pie poco a poco mostrando que los golpes recibidos no le habían hecho daño alguno pues estaba ileso, los ranger se quedaron viendo al demonio en ese momento con la duda de como podrían abrir algo tan sólido como su cuerpo, —_ esa cosa es más dura que el acero no pudimos hacerle nada de daño _— dijo Neji un tanto preocupado ya que casi siempre ese ataque solía dejar a los monstruos de Kaguya medio molidos pero contra el no fue el caso, el demonio soltó un gran rugido antes de que de su espalda esas púas alargadas brillaran saliendo disparadas desde como misiles dándole una extraña apariencia al demonio como si de la nada le hubieran salido diez colas que se abrían a su espalda antes de que las puntas brillantes volarán contra los ranger —_ ¡cuidado! _— Neji sabía bien como funcionaba eso y su advertencia llegó un poco tarde pues los misiles de energía volaron aún más rápido que cuando lo siguieron en el aire, todo mientras grababan sobre ellos mismos casi como taladros para golpear uno tras otro al Megazord, cada golpe fue seguido se una explosión de energía que le hizo retroceder entre fuego y humo con los ranger gritando dentro de la cabina ante la sensación de la energía corriendo por toda la máquina, la cabina incluida.

El Megazord retrocedió entre las explosiones que destruyeron todo el suelo antes de que el robot gigante quedará quieto dejando salir valor de las zonas golpeadas donde el metal parecía haberse abierto y con un solo ataque, todos estaban tan callados cuando los reportes de daños aparecían en forma de un holograma delante de ellos antes de ser reducidos, el poder de aquel demonio era sin duda enorme y su ataque aún no había acabado, con un nuevo rugido el demonio lanzó una de sus manos al frente abriendo de nuevo los dedos antes de que de un modo asombroso su brazo se alargará como si fuera una especie de liga que se prolongó hasta que llegó a la cara del Megazord, lo apretó con fuerza haciendo crujir el metal mientras las manos del zord sujetaban ese brazo alargado tratando se ser libre, el ojo grande y siniestro del Juubi sólo brillo un segundo antes de que una cadena de electricidad roja corriera por su piel llegando hasta el Megazord que recibía el ataque de lleno, una vez más los ranger sólo gritaban mientras la energía corría por cada circuito de la máquina haciendo que las pequeñas explosiones cubrieran su cuerpo ante el poderoso ataque, los brazos del Megazord cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo cuando se paralizó y con una demostración de fuerza abrumadora el Juubi levantó a la gran máquina con ese brazo extendido sólo para lanzarlo por el aire hasta que este se estrellara contra uno de los costados de la cantera quedando un poco sepultado entre los escombros —_**ustedes no están a mi nivel… nadie en este mundo lo está JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_— la risa de Kaguya llegaba a ellos desde el interior del monstruo oyéndose cada segundo más deformada como si la influencia de aquel ser poco a poco estuviera haciendo mella en la poca cordura que aún tenía la diosa conejo, —_¡basta madre! ¡ese monstruo te está pudriendo el cerebro detente! _— el grito de Hinata llegó a oídos de Kaguya quien dejaba de lado esa risa demencial para girar a la chica de ojos color perla quien la veía preocupada desde la entrada de la cantera, era su madre después de todo y de cierto modo ella siempre se preocupó por ella por más radicales que fueran sus planes ella siempre busco dentro de ellos que Hinata estuviera bien y fuera feliz, en cierto modo aún se preocupaba por ella y el hecho de que el demonio no atacará a una ranger sin zord era prueba fiel de ello; —_ alguien anotó las placas de ese autobús… nos acaban de dar una paliza _— decía Naruto con su cabeza aún adolorida dentro de la cabina, a sus lados sus amigos habían caído como el de sus sitios y estaban todos regados en un costado de la sala de control del Megazord , —_ eso es una broma verdad? Esa cosa no es tan fuerte verdad? _— pregunto Ino con duda y si, algo de miedo en sus palabras pues el demonio que los atacó le había causado mucho daño al Megazord con una sola ofensiva, todos estaban callados, era verdad ese ser era así de poderoso por lo que la batalla había pasado de ser difícil a casi imposible de ganar.

— _Hay que levantar el Megazord tenemos que seguir adelante _— ordenó Naruto a sus compañeros quienes veían la determinación en el Uzumaki mientras todos trataban de volver a su sitio para levantar la máquina y volver al combate contra el — demonio.

— _Esto es malo, el sistema eléctrico está dañado hay que pasar al auxiliar, otro ataque de energía como ese y ya no vamos a poder movernos más, también la armadura externa se sobrecalentó con el ataque y los disparos del inicio dañaron el sistema hidráulico, no entiendo como seguimos en una pieza _— decía Sakura desde su estación al ver la lista de daños del Megazord.

— _Nos causó tanto daño con un solo ataque, debe ser una broma _— dijo Sasuke genuinamente preocupado pues desde que el sabía nadie le había hecho tanto daño al Megazord con tal facilidad, eso causó un profundo silencio entre todos.

— _Ok entonces es mejor que esa cosa no nos vuelva a casar tanto daño bueno Sasuke es hora de averiguar si tu espada es en realidad tan genial _— a las palabras del rubio Sasuke sólo ser le quedó viendo un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

De algún modo que ella misma desconocía Hinata parecía haber sido capaz de detener al demonio delante de ella pues aquel ser maligno estaba por completo inmóvil viendo a la ojiperla con mucha atención como si ella fuera lo único que le importaba en esos momentos, algo que nadie sabía explicar porque después de todo Kaguya había mencionado que Hinata era una traidora por eso mismo el hecho de que no la atacará era algo desconcertante aunque le daba a los ranger la oportunidad de ponerse de pie una vez más, con algo de esfuerzo todos ellos lograron empujar más del chakra que aún tenían dentro de su gran máquina que pareció responder al impulso de energía pues con un fuerte sonido metálico se movió, las rocas que estaban sobre el cayeron a los lados del Megazord mientras este estaba poco a poco de pie de nuevo, el suelo de la cantera se agitó y el demonio tuvo que girar hacia donde estaba el robot enorme que una vez más estaba en pie listo para seguir la batalla "katana serpiente" dijeron los ranger al mismo tiempo antes de que la cabeza de la serpiente en su cintura se abriera mostrando sus fauces de donde una barra salió como si fuera la lengua de la serpiente, la mano del Megazord la tomo con fuerza antes de jalar, el cuerpo del zord enroscado se abrió liberando una estructura metálica desde su interior, la cabeza se separó del resto del cuerpo tomando la forma de una rara empuñadura mientras la estructura de placas crujía al separarse del resto del Megazord que agitó el extraño látigo a un costado haciendo que el metal se uniera placa tras placa hasta formar una brillante espada por donde algo se energía eléctrica salió desprendida unificando por completo la espada que ahora el Megazord estaba apuntando al frente en un gesto intimidante, el demonio sólo emitió un gruñido antes de lanzar su brazo al frente una vez más extendiéndose por el aire a toda velocidad, los ranger maniobraron desde el interior del zord alzando la espada a un lado para desviar el ataque de esa extremidad con un solo golpe de la espada haciendo que las chispas volarán por todo el aire mientras el demonio sólo veía al Megazord avanzando contra el, corría a toda velocidad haciendo que el suelo temblará ante sus pasos pesados que rompían el suelo antes de que llegara a su lado, fue como si la luz abandonará la zona mientras la figura del Megazord se inclinaba al frente sujetando la espada a un lado de el dejando que la energía corriera por la hoja antes de que los mismos ojos del Megazord brillaran cuando estaba listo — _corte del trueno! _— gritaron los ranger desde el interior del Megazord justo cuando dejaba ir el golpe demoledor, la espada fue al frente brillando y soltando descargas de energía que sólo aumentaban su poder destructivo completando el ataque, el demonio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por la cercanía del ataque y recibió de lleno un golpe que había acabado con tantos enemigos, el suelo crujía mientras la espada seguía de largo dejando tras de sí una línea de corte brillante y devastadora que envolvía al Juubi en un resplandor amarillo que cegó a todos por un segundo ante el ataque que brindaron los ranger, poco a poco el brillo y el humo de la explosión resultante fueron cayendo mientras los ranger veían todo con asombro pues la forma de aquel demonio estaba aún de pie delante de ellos —_**JAJAJAJAJAJA ESO ES TODO JAJAJAJAJA**_— la risa demente de Kaguya era todo lo que se podía escuchar mientras ellos retrocedían un poco aún sin soltar la espada en sus manos.

— _Eso no puede ser como sigue de pie debieron haber partido a esa cosa en dos , esto es malo , muy malo hay que hacer algo Shizune _— decía Tsunade dentro de la base mientras veía atraves del satélite y los drones de vigilancia como el demonio sobrevivió al ataque.

— _La información indica que su exterior se endureció cuando recibió el golpe, por eso no recibió daño hay que superar la fuerza de su defensa y causar más daño uno interno sería preferible Tsunade-sama _— exponía la mujer de cabello corto mientras revisaba los datos de la batalla en su tablet.

— _Y como vamos a causarle daño interno a algo que no podemos abrir, me quieres ilustrar sobre eso Shizune_— fue la repuesta de la mujer de ojos color miel pues era un hecho como ella misma dijo que ese demonio no sería fácil de abrir.

La mujer de cabello negro seguía pensando en una repuesta para la ojimiel mientras los ranger una vez más estaban luchando, tras superar su shock inicial ahora mismo estaban usando la espada para detener los ataques se esos extraños disparos que trataban de abrir más agujeros en su zord, la espada se movió de un lado a otro destruyendo lo que podía justo antes de que el ojo del monstruo brillará con fuerza, un extraño rayo salió disparado hecho de alguna clase de fuego negro que golpeó al Megazord con todo su poder envolviendo a la máquina en una manta de llamas negras que ardieron sobre los ranger quienes sentían el calor abrumador de esas llamas al punto de que las alertas dentro se disparaban por el calentamiento del Megazord, el calor llegaba casi al punto de fundir el metal exterior del Megazord, las llamas negras ardieron sobre la máquina antes de explotar con fuerza mandando al Megazord directo al suelo una vez más mientras todos sentían el golpe y el calor dentro de la cabina, los ranger sólo podían gemir tras el ataque recibido pues una vez más el demonio estaba avanzando listo para acabar con ellos con una de sus grandes garras, con premura los ranger sólo pudieron lanzar la espada directo a la cabeza del demonio quien grito con dolor cuando el arma en ese ataque inesperado llegó a su ojo causando bastante daño antes de que esta cayera al suelo dándole a los ranger la oportunidad de moverse y con un veloz giro lograron poner el Megazord de pie una vez más para encarar al demonio molesto cuyo ojo ya se estaba curando a una velocidad imposible, ninguno de los ranger estaba seguro de que hacer ahora mismo pues ese ser delante de ellos parecía simplemente estar más allá de lo que su zord era capaz de lograr —_ esto no es bueno los núcleos de poder sufren mucho con estos ataques nos vamos a quedar sin energía si seguimos recibiendo tantos golpes _— las palabras de Sakura llenaron a todos con preocupación mientras que en el centro de mando Shizune se quedó callada y pensativa, lo que Sakura dijo le había recordado algo pero no tenía idea de si serviría después de todo nunca antes le había hablado a su mentora sobre eso, —_ creo que tengo una idea aunque… Tsunade-sama… no se vaya a enojar por favor _— pidió la joven de cabello negro a la mujer quien sólo alzó una de sus cejas ante la petición se su aprendiz quien con velocidad estaba tecleando en su tablet antes de que un símbolo apareciera en las pantallas delante de ellas uno que Tsunade identificó muy bien por lo que se le quedó viendo a la pelinegra quien ya estaba usando el transmisor —_ Hinata me escuchas, se lo que está pasando, les falta potencia para atravesar al demonio te mandaré algo de apoyo espero que lo sepas usar bien _— y Shizune corto la comunicación mientras sentía la mirada fija de su maestra sobre ella causando una sería incomodidad dentro de su persona pero aún así debía seguir con lo que tenía en mente; En la cantera Hinata había recibido la transmisión de Shizune sin entender de que estaba hablando ella cuando el suelo una vez más se agitó y el demonio se detuvo en su movimiento cuando la figura apareció aullando a la distancia todo se volvió un completo silencio cuando la figura de un gran lobo de metal apareció sobre la cantera la mitad de su cuerpo era de un tono azul claro y la otra era más oscura, sus patas eran largas y estaba de pie delante se todos los que le veían, —_ Shizune puedes decirme porque existe un zord para un enemigo? _— pregunto Tsunade con un pequeño tic en una de sus cejas después de todo el presupuesto del último mes se salió de la escala y Shizune nunca le supo dar una razón para eso aunque por lo visto ahora mismo la estaba viendo en las pantallas, —_ este…. Bueno Sasuke no era nuestro aliado y Naruto-kun logró hacer que se nos uniera y tarde mucho en hacerle un zord suponía que el lograría lo mismo con ella sólo quise adelantarme un poco Tsunade-sama _— la sonrisa nerviosa en la mujer de cabello negro dejaba en claro que sabía muy bien lo que había hecho y con la promesa de hablar de eso después Tsunade se concentró en la batalla pues Hinata no tenía idea de que hacer ahora mismo a lo que Shizune le dijo sólo que subiera al zord que pronto estaba recibiendo la energía de la ojiperla después de todo ella también tenía un pergamino como los demás.

— _Naruto-kun escucha bien, acoplen el zord de Hinata eso les va a dar un núcleo extra de poder, debe ayudar a nivelar la batalla _— comentó Shizune directo a la cabina donde todos veían como el demonio parecía evaluar a la nueva máquina.

— _Ok ya oyeron a Shizune-nee Hinata trae ese perrito acá! _— grito Naruto antes de que todos dentro del Megazord empuran en un ataque sorpresa contra el demonio confundido con la llegada de la última máquina a la zona de batalla.

El suelo se estremeció ante el avance del Megazord que agachándose tomo la espada serpiente en su mano izquierda justo cuando el demonio se daba la vuelta para encarar al Megazord que ya con la espada soltaba un golpe directo a la cara del demonio, si antes lo hirió ahí quizá podría lastimarlo de nuevo cosa que no pasó pues el ser retrocedió antes del golpe dejando al Megazord el camino libre delante de él para llegar al último de los zord, Hinata en realidad no tenía idea de que hacer pero Shizune usando el piloto automático indicó la acción a seguir , con un sonido metálico el águila se separó del Megazord mientras el lobo daba un gran salto, como los demás su cuerpo se plegó sobre si mismo dejando que las patas desaparecieran debajo de el antes de que la cola de uniera a su espalda, las quijada se cerraron y subieron un poco dejando salir un puño desde el interior de la máquina que ahora mismo estaba uniéndose al hombro del Megazord, en el aire el águila se colocaba sobre la cabeza antes de que sus patas se separaran para unirse a los costados de la cabeza del zord mientras la cabeza del águila bajaba para colocarse sobre la misma justo en la frente antes de desplegar un par de acoples que le mantenían en su sitio, el resto de su cuerpo se coloco en la espalda del Megazord en el hueco que abrió el zorro, sus alas fueron al frente subiendo por los hombros dotando la máquina de grandes hombreras blancas , el Megazord apretó el puño salido del lobo mientras la energía corría por toda la máquina llenando por completo cada cm del mismo, —_ wow la energía se está yendo por las nubes _— señaló Sakura antes de que la cabina se modificará yendo Naruto al frente mientras Hinata aparecía en el que fue su lugar quedando justo a un lado de Sasuke y con Sakura detrás de ella casi como si fuera una medida de precaución pues en cuanto intentará algo raro Sasuke estaría demasiado cerca como para fallar un ataque, —_ bienvenida al Megazord Hinata, haríamos una fiesta pero ya sabes un demonio gigante que va a destruir el mundo _— dijo Naruto desde el frente con una voz animada y divertida que sólo generó el silencio de todos, a veces sus chistes estaban en verdad fuera de lugar, desde el exterior el demonio sólo podía ver al Megazord con curiosidad pues no había cambiado mucho en su opinión, no haría ninguna diferencia ahora —_**sólo porque Hinata esta con ustedes no crean que no los destruiré **_— grito la enfurecida Kaguya mientras el demonio soltaba un rugido antes de lanzar su garra al frente, los ranger reaccionaron casi por inercia moviendo al Megazord, su brazo subió veloz golpeando esa garra larga y peligrosa con mucha más fuerza de la que estaban esperando pues del golpe mismo la espada alcanzó a rasgar la superficie de su piel, dejando a todos callados — _siente núcleos de poder al mismo tiempo, es mucha energía aún no lo he probado bien más vale que acaben esto antes de que se sobrecaliente _— decía Shizune en el transmisor haciendo a todos sonreír debajo de sus cascos, con una sola expresión bastó para saber que seguía "vamos" fue la orden de Naruto y el Megazord comenzó el ataque contra el demonio.

Corrió por el suelo a una gran velocidad mientras movía la espada se un lado a otro soltando golpes y cortes que daban en el cuerpo del demonio que sólo podía rugir molesto pues cada ves que era golpeado su cuerpo recibía algo de daño de parte de la espada del zord pero aún así seguía de pie luchando con fuerza , la espada serpiente trato de arrancar su cabeza cuando una de las garras del demonio sujeto el arma pese a recibir la herida, apretó su garra con fuerza sobre el arma antes de que su ojo brillará dejando salir más de esas llamas negras que abrazaron al Megazord antes de sumirlo en una gran explosión que le hacía retroceder sobre el suelo tras haber recibido el golpe frontal pero aún así se mantenía de pie bastante dañado pero seguía de pie, —_ esos ataques nos van a cocinar si seguimos así aún con toda la energía extra nos va a acabar derritiendo _— comentaba Sakura bastante molesta por lo que pasaba al tiempo que la mano herida del demonio comenzaba a sanar a una velocidad vertiginosa, no sólo esa todas las heridas que tenía se estaban curando demasiado rápido al punto de estar a su máxima capacidad en cosa de nada; — _es una broma esa cosa se curó de todo como diablos le van a ganar a algo que hace trampa de ese modo _— protestó Tsunade antes de dar un fuerte golpe a la consola delante de ella, el demonio estaba atacando en las pantallas y los chicos hacían lo posible por no acabar siendo fulminados por todo ese fuego negro que el soltaba, Shizune veía su tablet ella tenía algo pero nunca lo probó pues Hinata hasta esa batalla no fue su aliada, —_ chicos hay una razón por la que el zord de Hinata esta en el brazo derecho, le acople un arma especial que sólo sirve si esta unido al Megazord pero… nunca lo he probado no se si aguanten la potencia _— Shizune guardo silencio mientras Tsunade la veía, era un mal momento como para ponerse a hacer pruebas de algo que apenas había diseñado, la rubia estaba por ordenar una retirada en busca de una menor estrategia cuando Naruto pidió el arma, —_ si no detenemos esto ahora va a destruir toda la ciudad, esta bien haremos que funcione Shizune-nee sólo danos el comando _— hubo silencio de nuevo cuando Tsunade asintió a las palabras del rubio, no fallarían debían tener fe en ellos, en el campo de batalla el Megazord tomó un poco de distancia del demonio mostrando todos los daños en su estructura pues una de las hombreras se había ido, una de sus piernas estaba dañada y partes de su torso dejaban expuesto el metal interno soltando chispas en el aire, en la pantalla de todos apareció su arma final —_ cañón espiral? _— comentó Naruto con dudas cuando el brazo derecho reaccionó haciendo que el puño fuera hacia abajo cayendo al suelo cuando se desprendió del zord que abría la quijada lo más que se podía dejando salir desde el interior un cilindro que comenzó a brillar concentrando el poder que calentaba todo el sistema aún más que antes.

— _Esto no es bueno esa arma está generando mucho calor en el sistema si disparamos esa cosa lo más seguro es que nuestro Megazord se termine apagando _— las palabras de Sakura apoyaban lo que Shizune les había mencionado siendo esa arma sin duda lo último que podrían utilizar

— _En ese caso no podemos fallar solamente vamos a tener un disparo así que si me lo permiten debemos asegurarnos de que atraviesa su exterior _— las palabras de Sasuke fueron más que directas mientras lanzaba una mirada a la espada que estaba sosteniendo la gran máquina.

— _Apoyó la idea de Sasuke hay que abrirle un buen agujero para disparar a quemarropa… al ataque _— fue la orden de Naruto mientras todos empujaban al frente y el Megazord se lanzaba hacia su última ofensiva en contra de aquel demonio.

Las grandes garras del demonio se abrían a los costados de su cuerpo mientras él robot avanzaba en su contra moviendo la espada en su mano izquierda, desde el enorme ojo que poseía aquel ser monstruoso salía disparado una vez más una poderosa línea de fuego negro que golpeaba a la unidad mecánica del grupo de jóvenes de ropa de colores que con una maniobra hábil daban un salto en el aire más que espectacular pues nadie tenía idea de que una mole de metal se su tamaño pudiera saltar de esa manera, volo por el aire hasta caer contra el suelo haciendo que todo se estremeciera antes de que diera un giro sobre el mismo quedando Justo a un lado del demonio que lanzaba una de sus garras contra la cabeza de aquella máquina que solamente se movió a un costado antes de que la espada en su mano fuera lanzada en un corte horizontal justo contra el costado del demonio que soltó un rugido poderoso lleno de dolor cuando la espada abrió de manera profunda una gran herida en su cuerpo, "ahora" dijeron todos en conjunto mientras lanzaban el brazo derecho de su máquina al frente hasta quedar a escasos metros de la herida abierta que si bien no era muy profunda era lo bastante como para dejar vulnerable el interior de aquel demonio todo ocurría en fracciones de segundo pues fue como si la oscuridad envolviera a la máquina que estaba de rodillas mientras un brillo de colores múltiples inundaba el centro de ese cañón antes de que todo soltaran el ataque — _ cañón espiral disparo final! _— fue el grito en conjunto de todos los rangers mientras la energía fluia desde el alma hasta formar una gran esfera brillante que golpeó contra la herida mientras el demonio sólo podía gritar con fuerza antes de que el poder creciera un poco más comenzando a despedazar la zona de la herida mientras la energía giraba más y más contra el casi como si fuera un taladro que estaba perforando hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, la energía resplandeció aún más fuerte que antes cuando detonó en una gran esfera de poder de múltiples colores que solamente abrazo al demonio que rugía con dolor mientras sentía como todo ese poderoso haz de energía recorría su cuerpo desde el interior iluminando la profunda oscuridad que lo conformab haciendo que grandes grietas semejantes a las de una estatua al romperse recorrieran el cuerpo de aquella bestia que solamente pudo soltar un gran grito de dolor antes de que estallara en una poderosa explosión que sacudió toda la zona y la ciudad incluida, las personas en sus refugios solamente podían gritar con miedo mientras el suelo se agitaba y un rugido de dolor calaba profundo dentro de sus corazones pues aquella criatura estaba suspendida en el aire mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse dentro del ataque de energía masivo que había empujado al Megazord un poco hacia atrás hasta que la máquina quedó postrada sobre su rodilla derecha mientras la pierna izquierda yacía flexionada al frente todo con la espada colocada de manera horizontal entre su pecho y el demonio con el cañón extendido por completo al lado derecho dejando salir una gran cantidad de humo que pronto comenzaba a desprenderse desde todas las uniones de aquella gran máquina ya finalmente estaba por completo sobrecalentada, dentro de la cabina de mando todos los aparatos se desconectaban de inmediato mientras Sakura dejaba en claro que su robot ya no se iba a mover hasta que el núcleo mismo de cada uno de ellos se enfriara y para eso iban a pasar horas lo cual en realidad no importaba mucho pues delante de todos ellos podían ver cómo los restos del demonio se desplomaban al suelo mientras comenzaban a desintegrarse en un montón de charcos oscuros como si fueran brea que hervía en el aire todo mientras los restos de la cabeza quedaban tirados en el suelo y desde el interior de aquel gran ojo rojo una figura emergia cayendo al suelo mientras se arrastraba con dolor.

— _Madre! _— el grito de la chica de ojos color perla fue más que suficiente para que todos comprendieran que Kaguya aún se encontraba con vida y antes de pensar siquiera en lo cansados que estaban todos ellos salieron de la unidad dando un gran salto para quedar en el suelo entre aquel campo repleto de lagos negros.

— _Kaguya ya basta, todo se terminó _— las palabras de Naruto lograron hacer que la diosa conejo dejará de moverse en el suelo mientras se ponía poco a poco de pie para presenciar todo lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor pues aquel gran ser había sido despedazado de un golpe

— _Al fin el demonio fue destruido y yo… yo…. Arrrrggggg voy a matarlos a todos ustedes! _— gritó con toda su furia la mujer antes de que una onda expansiva de gravedad golpeara toda la zona mientras su ropa se desgarraba un poco más y aquellos cuernos sobre su cabeza parecían crecer incluso a una forma más amenazante todo mientras el gran ojo en su frente brillaba de manera siniestra.

— _Qué rayos es esa cosa? _—pregunto Ino con algunos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras estaba en el suelo señalando al trozo de vestido roto de Kaguya que mostraba su costado izquierdo o parte del mismo pero en vez de verse esa blanca piel que ella tenía se podía ver una extraña sustancia negra aferrada a la mujer como si se estuviera metiendo debajo de su piel inclusive en esos momentos de extrema confusión en medio de esa rara masa un gran ojo amarillo se abrió antes de cerrarse.

Todos los chicos sintieron verdaderos escalofríos cuando aquella cosa realizó ese gesto pero en ese momento algo pareció hacer clic dentro de la cabeza de Naruto quien solamente se ponía de pie antes de tomar sus armas para ver a sus amigos y darles una última orden en esa batalla —_ muy bien todos Hay que atacar pero directo a esa cosa me oyeron no golpeen a Kaguya , sólo a la cosa que tiene pegada _— ninguno de los chicos se entendió en realidad que quería decir Naruto con eso pero dadas las circunstancias y como la mujer estaba sujetando su cabeza en realidad nadie cuestionó la orden de su líder por lo que todos se pusieron de pie lo mejor que pudieron antes de aparecer sus armas mientras se acomodaban por completo en línea delante de la diosa conejo que solamente los veía con ojos repletos de furia antes de que ellos comenzarán a atacar, una nueva onda de poder salido de la mujer causó que el suelo se despedazara mientras grandes rocas volaban en contra de los Rangers que con una agilidad mas que magistral esquivaban los golpes siendo Lee el primero en llegar con ella y con toda la fuerza que tenía en esas armas lanzó un golpe directo al costado de la mujer causando que una gran ráfaga de energía verde invadiera a la diosa conejo que solamente pudo gemir de dolor mientras retrocedía tras el golpe de aquella arma por un segundo la mujer estuvo apunto de atrapar al peculiar guerrero de verde pero en el último segundo un gran látigo voló sujetandola para hacerla girar hacia el otro costado dónde Ino ya se encontraba a su lado dando un giro para enredarse en el mismo látigo que con fuerza soltaba dos golpes seguidos en la zona que Naruto había ordenado causando que más de esa energía saliera desde el interior de la mujer que sólo pudo volver a gemir de dolor, en ese momento fue el turno de Neji en aparecer en escena pues dando un gran salto caía a un lado de la diosa conejo clavando su lanza en el suelo antes de dar un giro sobre el mismo para dejar ir un corte de energía y viento contra la zona herida que una vez más era golpeada causando que más energía saliera de ella fue casi imperceptible para el grupo de Rangers pero poco a poco los cuernos de Kaguya comenzaban a llenarse de grietas, la mujer de cabello blanco solamente podía jurar que los asesinaria a todos una vez más mientras su vista parecía nublarse y en ese momento fue cuando la misma Sakura apareció con sus puños cerrados brillando con toda la fuerza posible mientras conectado a un par de golpes ascendentes en la zona expuesta de la diosa conejo que sólo pudo sentir como si fuera casi partida en dos antes de ser lanzada al aire, más de aquella energía seguía desprendiéndose de la zona herida antes de que la figura de su hija apareciera en el aire con aquella pequeña guadaña en sus manos y mientras le pedía perdón lanzaba un poderoso golpe a la zona expuesta mandando a la mujer de regreso al suelo donde ella caía para generar una explosión de energía bastante siniestra que solamente alertaba a todos de que algo muy grande estaba pasando. —_ muy bien esta vez lo haremos juntos espero que estés listo Sasuke _— el callado compañero de traje negro solamente asintió a las palabras de Naruto antes de que los dos empuñaron sus armas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ahora mismo Naruto no estaba sosteniendo sus armas convencionales sino que tenía en sus manos la espada de la familia Senju pero una vez más decidió dejar ese tema para después pues la mujer se había puesto de pie una vez más y ahora tambaleándose comenzaba a jurar que los destruiria a todos pese a que apenas podía mantenerse de pie por lo que con velocidad los dos jóvenes que restaban comenzaron su último ataque moviendo sus espadas al frente mientras era Sasuke el que avanzaba primero dejando ir un poderoso corte que dejaba tras de sí una estela de electricidad que golpeó con toda la fuerza posible el costado de la diosa conejo que sólo pudo gemir con dolor mientras comenzaba a ver todo borroso para únicamente presenciar como la mancha roja que se trataba de Naruto llegaba hasta donde estaba ella usando una espada que casi parecía envuelta en fuego mientras conectaba el golpe final en el costado de la diosa conejo que solamente pudo gritar con fuerza mientras esa mancha oscura en su cuerpo brillaba con fuerza para desatar una poderosa explosión que dejó a todos callados y preocupados pues la onda expansiva había arrojado a los rangers una buena distancia, poco a poco todo se fueron poniendo de pie y la primera en aparecer en la zona fue Hinata quien corrió hacia el cuerpo de su madre pues si bien había demostrado muchas veces que era una mujer despiadada seguía siendo su madre y no podía simplemente permanecer impasible ante la aparente muerte de la misma, la chica de ojos color perla se quedó por completo congelada cuando vio lo que ocurría delante de ella y poco a poco sus compañeros se unieron a ella para ver en el centro del pequeño cráter oscuro como el cuerpo de Kaguya permanecía en el suelo mientras aquella cosa negra terminaba de desprenderse de su cuerpo casi al mismo tiempo que aquellos cuernos se desintegraban y el tercer ojo en el centro de su frente se cerraba por completo todo mientras el cabello de la mujer parecía cambiar un poco de calor manteniendo en su mayoría un tono plateado o gris pero con algunos cuantos mechones de un tono azul muy característico, —_ ok… alguien quiere decirme que acaba de pasar _— eso fue todo lo que pudo decir la chica rubia de ropa morada mientras veía a sus compañeros que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Poco a poco las personas comenzaban a salir de los refugios pues el momento de crisis pasaba a ser sólo parte de la historia todo mientras en el centro de mando una mujer de cabello rubio y enormes encantos estaba terminando de escuchar la historia de Hinata sobre como su madre había detenido a ese demonio y ahora mismo todos veían a Naruto como si estuvieran esperando a que les diera una explicación después de todo él mismo había cargado a la mujer y la llevó con ellos hasta el centro de mando aún y cuando todos le decían que esa era una muy mala idea, — _bueno… lo que yo creo es que cuando ella encerró el demonio una parte de él se quedó pegado en su cuerpo y por eso se volvió loca esa cosa trataba de recuperar su cuerpo por eso cuando se unieron fue como si fuera una persona completamente diferente oh bueno … eso creo _— todo mundo se le quedo viendo a Naruto pues lo que había dicho tenía una gran posibilidad de ser cierto aunque el hecho de que él fuera quién lo había razonado por sí mismo era en verdad algo preocupante pero claro nadie dijo nada sobre eso sin embargo Hinata estuvo por completo de acuerdo con lo que él dijo después de todo, durante el tiempo que estuvo con su madre ella había mostrado ser muy dulce y cariñosa hasta el momento en el que perdió el control y entonces se volvía un completo monstruo se podía decir inclusive que tenía momentos de bipolaridad que se podían atribuir a una especie de parásito que solamente estaba envenenando su mente, nadie tenía idea de que decir o pensar sobre ese asunto aunque estaban seguros de que cuando la mujer despertará tendrían una muy buena respuesta cosa que no tardó en pasar pues al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la mujer de ojos color perla estaba despertando mientras preguntaba qué había pasado, todos los presentes se quedaron por completo tensos cuando ella clavo su mirada en Naruto y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada ella simplemente cayó de rodillas delante de ellos mientras comenzaba a suplicar perdón pues había sido consciente de todo lo que estuvo haciendo desde el principio pero simplemente no había sido capaz de detenerse pues algo dentro de su mente continuaba envenenándola una y otra vez, era un hecho que no podían confiar en la mujer al menos no por completo pero ahora mismo que se mostraba tan arrepentida era poco creíble la idea de que la terminarían entregando las autoridades más aún cuando te ponías a pensar que de hecho tenía cientos de años de edad por lo que era mejor mantenerla en secreto hasta poder estar seguros de que lo que le pasó era de hecho lo que Naruto sugería, la mujer de ojos color perla solamente podía agradecer una y otra vez que hubieran podido detener a esa fuerza maligna que estaba destruyendo su mente y amenazando al mundo todo mientras ella felicitaba a su hija por haber conseguido un prometido tan valiente —_ un segundo Cómo está eso de prometido? _— preguntó la mujer de ojos color miel con una sonrisa un tanto peligrosa dirigida sólo a Naruto quien comenzó a sudar muerto de miedo para buscar apoyo en a amigos que en ese momento ya no estaban en ese lugar pues Neji había salido con Lee para entrenar un poco mientras Sakura y Hinata habían sido arrastradas por Ino para salir de compras todo mientras Sasuke se quedaba al fondo del salón viendo con atención a Naruto diciendo que ese no era su problema y sólo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que terminara muerto por ser tan idiota.

— _A quién diablos estás diciendo idiota teme! _— fue lo que gritó Naruto antes de que el pelinegro respondiera de manera fría y tajante que se lo decía a él todo con una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa que solamente generó una reacción en el rubio.

— _Y ya comenzaron a pelear de nuevo _— fue todo lo que dijo Shizune mientras veía como esos dos comenzaban a pelear rodando por el suelo como si fueran niños pequeños sin dejar de insultarse o lanzarse golpes uno al otro en busca de hacerse daño.

— _A quién le importa eso yo quiero que aclaren mi duda_— bramo Tsunade con bastante molestia en sus palabras antes de que Kaguya colocará su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer que sólo pudo verla con ojos repletos de miedo pues ella de alguna manera aún seguía siendo espeluznante.

— _Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar si nos vamos a convertir en consuegras te gustaría tomar algo de te o quizá ir a beber un poco de sake conmigo _— la mujer le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia que solamente volvió a ver a los otros dos en el suelo peleando como locos y con una pequeña sonrisa decidió seguirle la corriente a esta nueva diosa conejo.

— _Por alguna razón tengo la impresión de que se nos olvidó algo... ¡El Megazord!_— fue todo lo que pudo decir shizune mientras corría a la consola de mando olvidándose de detener a los otros dos que seguían rodando por el suelo mientras que las dos mujeres mayores salían de ahí para conseguir algo de beber y el resto de rangers regresaba a la ciudad para comenzar a ayudar en la reconstrucción de la misma todo mientras en la cantera la figura olvidada y solitaria del megazord permanecía custodiando a la ciudad como una Clara señal de que nunca jamás ellos habrían de detenerse en su búsqueda de proteger a los inocentes.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Y que les pareció? Espero que les gustará esta "pequeña" aventura que puse aquí pues tenía la idea desde hace tiempo y la he estado escribiendo desde diciembre oh bueno finales de diciembre para ser exacto lo que explica el tamaño que tiene XD también debo decir que se muy bien de los pequeños huecos que hay por todas partes como el motivo que liberó a Kaguya, como se reunieron los chicos la primera vez, el rol de Orochimaru y Sasuke, el equipo ranger de Tsunade que como vieron incluía a Jiraiya pero a quien se enfrentaron , como obtuvieron su poder de "modo sanin " que sabemos siempre se gana en esta serie en base a un poderoso enemigo difícil de derrotar y demás cosas que debe haber sueltas por ahí pero como dije el propósito de esta historia era darles un ejemplo se como se hace una aventura de los Power Rangers según yo claro y espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie, sin más que decir me retiro y espero que mi regalo del día del niño les gustará a todos, ya que estoy seguro que en algun momento si llegaron a ser fans de la serie soñaron con ser un Ranger y bueno, esto es lo que salio de mi imaginación alimentada por la voz de mi niño interior...

Feliz dia del niño!

Hasta la próxima  
Atte: Kurai-sho  
Pd: cuando escuchas a tu niño interior si que te diviertes


End file.
